Amanhã, nunca se sabe
by Doll Eye
Summary: A vida pode surpreender até mesmo aqueles que parecem ter chegado ao fim de sua própria jornada.
1. O Besouroladrão Dourado

_Esta é__ minha primeira fanfic de ragnarok, voltei a jogar há alguns dias e a história me veio a cabeça, então, enjoy ;D_

**_Legenda:_  
><strong>

****Narração normal

- Fala normal.

_Pensamentos._

* * *

><p><strong>O Besouro-Ladrão Dourado<strong>

Havia pouca luz, a que tinha era de algumas tochas pregadas à parede, e o som das goteiras parecia fazer parte do ar úmido e fétido.

Erik suspirou consigo mesmo, o esgoto de Prontera parecia um lugar maior e mais assustador quando ele fora um espadachim, disso ele se lembrava, mas do caminho até as entranhas do esgoto não, como as coisas eram irônicas. Sua época como espadachim foi tão curta, e há tanto tempo atrás que era difícil se lembrar de tudo com clareza. Ele se lembrava de que fora apaixonado pela noviça do grupo, assim como todos os outros do grupo e se lembrava de que o líder era o seu irmão, já vestido com a armadura de cavaleiro de Prontera.

Atualmente parecia tudo ser mais fácil, os aprendizes não são mais obrigados a fazer nenhuma prova específica para entrarem nos clãs, só precisavam demonstrar que tinham a força, velocidade e inteligência mínima para ser o que quer que queiram. Os iniciantes de hoje em dia já saem de suas guildas armados, com poções e até mesmo com um aventureiro mais experiente lhe guiando o caminho. Quando Erik foi aprendiz, demorou meses para se tornar um espadachim, e apenas depois de quatro anos seu irmão decidiu se juntar ao grupo. Mas as coisas mudavam para melhor, pelo menos era nisso que ele acreditava.

Apesar de atualmente, Erik ser um Lorde, ou seja, ser a elite dos cavaleiros, ele sabia que não iria conseguir proteger um grupo tão grande sozinho, por isso recrutara o mercenário silencioso chamado Mort com ele, o que era uma redundância, dizer que um mercenário era silencioso. O mercenário ia à frente, Erik atrás e às suas costas seguiam os aventureiros de primeira viagem, Ian, seu irmão mais novo, já espadachim, e andando junto a ele Kathe uma gatuna, depois Cal, outro gatuno e Lisa, a noviça do grupo, atrás de todos eles, Anne, a sacerdotisa que um dia foi a noviça por quem ele fora apaixonado e depois Rui o ferreiro, com o carrinho das poções.

- Nós já passamos por aqui. – disse o mercenário de repente.

- Do que você está falando? – Erik respondeu discretamente para impedir que seu irmão ou os outros ouvissem.

- Já passamos por aqui. – ele repetiu. – Aquela marca no chão é o _besouro ladrão_ que o seu irmão abateu "braviamente" uma hora atrás. – o mercenário apontou, e Erik pôde ver levando a tocha na direção da mancha.

- Droga. – praguejou.

- É melhor chamar a sacerdotisa e o ferreiro aqui e bolar um plano.

- Eu sei muito bem disso. – Erik disse ríspido e se virou para o grupo. – Pessoal! Vamos parar um pouco! Aproveitem o descanso para checarem suas lâminas ou beber alguma poção.

Os mais novos agradeceram e já começaram a se encostar a parede resmungando sobre a dor nas pernas ou sobre alguma brilhante luta contra os besouros insignificantes do esgoto. Crianças são crianças. Erik fez um sinal para Anne e Rui, eles se aproximaram com o cenho franzido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estamos perdidos. – disse Rui mastigando a ponta de uma folha no canto da boca.

- Não presuma assim as coisas. – Erik respondeu.

- Então?

- Sim, nós estamos perdidos. – o lorde falou. A sacerdotisa soltou uma exclamação automaticamente.

- Você vai assustar as crianças. – o mercenário disse para ela repreendendo-a. – Eu voto em voltar.

- Voltar? – o ferreiro questionou. – Nós estamos andando aqui a horas procurando o maldito _besouro-ladrão dourado_.

- Nós estamos num grupo de crianças. – o outro retrucou. – Mesmo que achássemos essa coisa, a batalha só iria durar o suficiente para fugir de maneira segura. – havia coesão nas palavras do mercenário. – Além do mais, são só boatos que falam que essa coisa apareceu aqui.

- Eles vão ficar decepcionados. – Anne disse olhando para o grupo mais novo de soslaio. – Em seu primeiro mês de viagem aposto que eles adorariam se gabar de ter encontrado o lendário _besouro-ladrão dourado_.

Ian com certeza ficaria decepcionado por si e pelo grupo inteiro. Ele iria resmungar durante dias e dias sobre a aventura frustrada. Erik esfregou as têmporas tentando achar uma solução, foi um erro trazer o grupo para os esgotos, ele planejava uma semana tranqüila matando _porings _e _rockers _nos arredores de Prontera, mas Ian tinha que insistir e levar todos os novatos juntos a fazerem coro implorando para que ele levasse o grupo para os esgotos.

- Vamos andar mais algumas horas. – Erik disse. – Se nada acontecer, vamos embora e damos um jeito de convencer os garotos de que o _besouro-ladrão dourado _é só uma lenda ou qualquer estupidez dessas.

Anne e Rui concordaram e Mort simplesmente deu de ombros, ele estava sendo pago mesmo então não havia do que reclamar. Mercenários eram criaturas fascinantes, na concepção de Erik.

- Do que vocês tanto falam? – era Ian. – Por que não falam pro grupo todo?

Anne e o ferreiro logo se afastaram dos outros dois como se o que estivessem falando antes não fosse nada sério e como se estivessem escapando de algo. Mort olhou Ian de cima para baixo e lhe virou as costas, o que era uma vantagem de ser um mercenário, eram poucas as pessoas que insistiam e fazê-los falar. Restou a Erik.

- Nós só estávamos checando as direções. – o irmão o olhou desconfiado. – Logo nós chegaremos lá.

- É melhor que isso aconteça. – Ian disse. – Você prometeu Erik, lembra? E um lorde nunca deve quebrar suas promessas...

Mort se mobilizou de um momento para o outro. Erik olhou para ele e entendeu desembaiando a espada, o ferreiro empunhou o machado e Anne fez o que sacerdotisas faziam de melhor, se encolher com as duas mãos rentes ao peito com ansiedade atrás de alguém. Os novatos não entenderam, mas se mobilizaram do mesmo jeito, apenas Ian ficou encarando a todos como se estivesse rodeado por retardados mentais.

- Por que vocês não andam?

Um cheiro verdadeiramente doce se misturou ao ar fétido do esgoto que corria no canal ao lado deles. Erik apurou a visão e a audição, e o mercenário encostou as costas ás suas com as katares em punho. Seja lá o que fosse, se aproveitava da escuridão. Era péssimo lutar naquela escuridão, sua espada era pesada demais para ser segurada por uma mão só, mas ele tinha que manter a tocha alta senão isso poderia custar sua vida e a do grupo. As chamas tremeluzeram.

- É o _besouro-ladrão dourado_? – Ian perguntou.

De repente um baque forte foi ouvido. Erik virou a tocha na direção do barulho mas apenas viu Ian se contorcendo de dor na escuridão com o grupo inteiro olhando sem entender, nenhum sangue. Segundos depois foi um tilintar, como o cruzamento de lâminas, Erik voltou a tocha e viu Mort com as katares em posição de bloqueio com um arranhão preocupante nas lâminas. Sentiu o ar se movendo como algo tivesse se afastando. O mercenário não parecia machucado, e a única coisa que falava no esgoto era Ian gemendo de dor, os novatos estavam num silencio sepulcral, pelo menos isso eles aprenderam rápido.

- Apareça! – Erik gritou para a escuridão prostrado ao lado do mercenário.

O som leve de guizos se chocando se fez presente na escuridão que os inundava. Erik ouviu o som de couro batendo sobre a pedra e levou a tocha para mais a frente. Uma silhueta foi iluminada pelo fogo.

- Quem é você?

Erik ouviu o som de lâmina sendo embaiada, o que era bom. Não viu nenhuma espada com a pouca luz que tinha, o que era ruim. A pessoa ocultada pela escuridão pareceu ter puxado alguma coisa e riscado contra o chão, e assim outra tocha fora acesa, mas na mão de quem os tinha atacado. Mort, por algum motivo, soltou uma exclamação que Erik conseguiu ouvir mesmo que tivesse sido abafada pela máscara do mercenário.

A pessoa se virou e com a tocha acendeu outra que estava pendurada na parede ao seu lado. Era uma mulher.

- Hoje em dia até crianças têm permissão para andarem no esgoto de Prontera? – ela disse, a luz alaranjada das chamas revelaram um sorriso no rosto feminino.

- Quem é você? – Erik perguntou ainda com a espada na mão.

- Erik vamos embora. – Mort falou rapidamente. Todos no grupo olharam para ele.

- Embora? – Ian exclamou parecendo se esquecer da dor.

- Do que você está falando Mort? – Erik perguntou de forma mais silenciosa que o irmão fizera.

- Você notou a maneira dessa mulher de se vestir? – Mort parecia paralisado de medo.

Erik voltou a olhar para a mulher. Ela usava um enorme cachecol vermelho no pescoço, usava protetores brancos como ossos que iam até seus cotovelos por cima das luvas negras, suas coxas estavam nuas e ela carregava duas katares penduradas em coldres na lateral das pernas. Sua vestimenta lembrava a de uma mercenária, mas Erik não achava que Mort estava paralisado de medo por conta de uma simples mercenária.

- Notou o símbolo que tem nas katares dela? – Mort prosseguiu. – Eu vi por que ela quase arrancou minha cabeça com elas.

- O que isso tudo quer dizer? – Erik indagou. – Ela é uma mercenária?

- Não. – Mort encarou a mulher, que sorria, nos olhos. – Ela é uma algoz.

Todos no grupo pareceram engolir em seco com a declaração do mercenário. Anne se encolheu ainda mais atrás de Rui, e a noviça a imitou se encolhendo atrás do gatuno. Os dois gatunos, por sua vez, olhavam aquela mulher com uma curiosidade suicida, como se tivessem muito medo, mas ao mesmo tempo muita admiração também. Erik fuzilou a algoz com o olhar, ela parecia tranqüila como se estivesse passeando num dia de verão.

- Isso é verdade? – ele perguntou a ela.

- O que? – ela disse sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

- Você é uma algoz? – ela estalou a língua.

- Sim eu sou. – respondeu.

- Por que você nos atacou?

- Por nada em especial. – ela se aproximou mais da luz da tocha de Erik, ficando à poucos passos do grupo. – Eu ia passar reto por vocês, mas esse espadachim estúpido fez tanto barulho que acabou me irritando.

Ian cerrou os dentes.

- Mate ela Erik! – ele bradou.

- Fique quieto Ian. – Cal disse. Erik olhou para o irmão dizendo o mesmo com os olhos.

- Garoto estúpido. – Mort resmungou.

- Ela tentou me matar! – Ian insistiu. – Todo mundo viu! Você tem que matá-la Erik, você jurou proteger a família! – Erik, por um segundo, um único segundo, entendeu por que a algoz interrompeu seu caminho para acertar Ian. Quanto a ela, revirava os olhos, como se estivesse se cansando do espadachim, mas sem parar de sorrir.

- Garoto estúpido. – o mercenário repetiu. – Se ela te quisesse morto seu corpo já estaria apodrecendo a essa altura.

- Meu irmão mercenário fez o dever de casa. – ela disse. – Se você não se importa, lorde, por que trouxe esse monte de crianças para cá?

- Para matarmos o _besouro-ladrão dourado_! – Ian respondeu pelo irmão. – Você pode tentar o quanto quiser, mas nós vamos matá-lo. – a algoz sorriu e apertou os olhos olhando para Ian.

- _Garotinho_. – disse. – Um algoz nunca _tenta_ matar.

- Você está sozinha? – Erik perguntou com o intuito de desviar a atenção da algoz do irmão.

- Eu prefiro andar sozinha a viajar com crianças.

- Eu não procuro uma luta desnecessária. – o lorde disse. – Então nós vamos seguir nosso caminho atrás do _besouro-ladrão dourado_ e você o seu.

- Você faz certo em não procurar. – ela disse olhando para o grupo. – _Você_, pode ser algum desafio, mas suas crianças morreriam tão rápido que nem saberiam. – ela voltou o olhar para Erik. – De toda forma, é inútil vocês irem atrás do _besouro-ladrão dourado_.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu já o matei. – a algoz respondeu e mostrou um pedaço retangular de papel. Erik não precisou olhar duas vezes para ver de quem aquela carta era. – E a propósito, o caminho que vocês estão tomando é o da saída.

Erik olhou para Mort como se perguntasse como aquilo era possível, as únicas coisas que os olhos do mercenário lhe disseram eram para irem embora logo antes que eles tivessem o mesmo destino que o _besouro-ladrão dourado_.

- Eu sou Erik. – o lorde falou por fim. – Filho da família Darrell, estes são os meus companheiros de viagem. – Ninguém acenou para a algoz, como era de se esperar. – Qual o seu nome?

Ela soltou um risinho.

**-** Lorde bobo. – falou virando as costas. – Você nunca vai saber o nome de um algoz e viver o suficiente para repeti-lo.

A tocha dela apagou e ela sumiu como névoa se dissipando. Não houve som de passos e nem sombras se esgueirando pelas paredes com a luz do fogo, foi como se ela nunca estivesse estado ali.

X

_Nome:_ Erik Darrell

_Idade:_ 25 anos

_Profissão:_ Lorde Cavaleiro (Lorde Knight)

_Nível:_ 99

_Traço Marcante: _É um líder nato.

_Gosta: _De viajar, e de proteger e ensinar os mais novos.


	2. A Missão

**A Missão**

- Isso tudo foi uma tremenda perda de tempo! – Ian esbravejou. – Como se não bastasse não acharmos o _besouro-ladrão dourado_ aquela assassina ainda o roubou de nós! – olhou para o irmão. – Isso tudo é sua culpa Erik, se você tivesse matado ela nós teríamos a carta do _besouro-ladrão dourado _e teríamos dinheiro para pagar o teletransporte para todos nós!

Erik não escutou a birra do irmão mais novo. Sua mente estava vagueando em busca do que ele sabia sobre algozes. Sabia que para ser um algoz antes você tinha de ser um mercenário, sabia que eles eram rápidos e silenciosos como sombras, que conheciam venenos ainda mais mortais que os dos mercenários e sabia também que eles eram _extremamente _bons em exterminar vidas.

Mercenários já eram imprevisíveis por si só, o que será que ele deveria esperar de uma algoz que simplesmente decidiu aparecer para o grupo?

- Não fique assim Erik. – Rui falou, ele arrastava o carrinho cheio de itens para a viagem pela grama cheia de pedras e terra como se não pesasse nada. – Nós temos sorte de sair da presença de um algoz vivos.

- Sim, sim. – Anne concordou docemente. – Ela deve ter evitado alguma batalha por sua causa Erik.

- Ela estava com medo! – Ian se intrometeu. – Meu irmão iria acabar com ela!

- Vocês falam como se mercenários fossem animais que só pensam em matar. – Mort colocou, depois de horas de silêncio. – Se ela diz que parou por conta da barulheira de Ian, então deve ser verdade.

- E o que são mercenários se não isso? – Ian indagou. – Onde já se viu guerreiros que se escondem nas sombras e usam uma arma covarde como veneno?

- E o que você sabe de ser um guerreiro Ian? – Cal falou aparecendo dentro da carroça com uma maçã na boca. Ele saltou e pousou no chão com habilidade gatuna. – A guilda dos mercenários é tão antiga quanto a dos espadachins, e quando há uma invasão, mercenários lutam tão bravamente quanto espadachins.

- Isso é verdade. – Erik concordou. – Mas vamos encerrar esse assunto. Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer e precisamos de um lugar decente para acampar.

X

Os novatos dormiram em seus sacos de dormir assim que se deitaram. Erik pensou consigo mesmo que eles não tinham adquirido muita resistência ainda, mas logo isso iria mudar. Olhou para o irmão roncando todo esticado em seu saco de dormir e sorriu consigo mesmo, tinha que cuidar de Ian, tinha que protegê-lo até que ele pudesse se defender sozinho. Uma voz em sua mente perguntou quanto tempo levaria para Ian aprender a se defender sozinho.

Anne se remexeu inquieta sobre o tronco onde estava sentada. Rui jogou um galho para alimentar a fogueira e Mort estava com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados, como se meditasse. Erik olhou novamente para o papel em sua mão, e para a mensagem que estava escrita nele encolhendo os lábios. Anne sorriu e falou baixinho para que os mais novos não pudessem ouvir.

- Será que não são outros boatos? – disse. – Glast Heim está fechada há anos, é provável que algumas crianças tenham ido fazer alguma travessura e visto uma sombra...

- Isso é uma carta assinada pelo chefe da guilda dos bruxos de Geffen. – Rui falou. – Eu duvido muito que sejam só boatos.

- Mas, Glast Heim... – Não havia por que tirar a razão do medo de Anne, Glast Heim deveria ser um pesadelo para sacerdotes. Todo o tipo de morto-vivo e criatura amaldiçoada habitava aquele lugar sombrio.

- Nós vamos precisar de um bruxo. – Mort disse.

- Eu pretendo recrutar algum. – Erik falou com o olhar na fogueira. – O mestre da guilda dos bruxos disse que isso seria providenciado sem problemas.

- Além de bruxos nós vamos precisar de caçadores, de mais mercenários, de sacerdotes. – Rui disse jogando outro pedaço de madeira na fogueira. – Nós não podemos fazer isso! É muito!

- Essa carta não chegou só para nós. – Erik disse. – Muitos aventureiros experientes vão estar lá para nos ajudar.

- Sim. – Rui concordou. – Mas quantos deles estão cuidando de um grupo de crianças?

- Ele está certo Erik. – o mercenário falou. – Você não esperava levá-los para Glast Heim não é? Nós sequer temos certeza da nossa própria sobrevivência.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – olhou para o irmão. – Eu vou dar um jeito... – _tinha _de dar um jeito.

_Silêncio_.

- Nós devíamos dormir. – Anne falou. – Ainda temos mais dois dias de viagem até Geffen... – Os homens concordaram.

X

Os últimos dois dias de viagem foram gastos, por Erik, para encontrar uma maneira de manter os novatos do grupo em Geffen enquanto ele e os demais iam para a missão suicida de Glast Heim. Ele poderia ignorar o chamado e seguir viagem, sim poderia, mas era de uma _invasão _que estavam falando, não apenas de ventos assustadores e vultos à noite, Erik não podia simplesmente ignorar aquela missão. No entanto, as coisas eram mais difíceis por causa dos mais novos, Glast Heim poderia ser demais até mesmo para _ele_, um lorde, ainda mais para uma noviça, dois gatunos e um espadachim que começaram a viajar há pouco menos de um mês.

Ian iria espernear e resmungar como uma criança de cinco anos quando soubesse que não poderia ir, e os outros três seriam levados pelo mesmo caminho. Não podia simplesmente sair escondido com um grupo de onze pessoas sem que percebessem, e além do mais, Erik temia o que Ian poderia fazer se fosse deixado sozinho com os outros. Não, era melhor ser franco de uma vez e colocar algum juízo na cabeça dos mais novos, coisa que parecia faltar em todos os novos aventureiros.

Geffen estava abarrotada de aventureiros de todas as classes, cavaleiros, caçadores, bruxos, sábios, sacerdotes, mercenários, monges, todos vindos dos mais variados lugares de Rune-Midgard. Aquilo só indicava que a coisa estava realmente séria.

Depois de horas procurando uma estalagem que tivesse lugar para todos, Erik pensou que teria algum tempo de descanso para dormir e para pensar um pouco nas palavras que diria ao irmão e aos outros, que pareceram notar algo com tantos aventureiros na cidade. Mas tão logo entrou no quarto já havia outra carta selada com o símbolo dos bruxos, provavelmente haveriam outras iguais nos quartos de Anne, Rui e Mort.

X

Ian custou a acreditar que Erik estava saindo para comprar provisões para a viagem, mas bastou alguns zenys para aprimorar a espada e ele logo se convenceu. Erik saiu depois de Anne, Rui e Mort para não haverem suspeitas.

A academia de magia estava, ironicamente, cheia de todos os tipos de classes, mas havia lá poucos magos. Erik contou em torno de quinze pessoas, além dos bruxos que estavam sentados no fundo do salão. Não fora muito difícil achar Anne, Rui e Mort no meio daquela gente. Na verdade, era estranho que apenas quinze pessoas tivessem recebido o chamado para a reunião daquela noite, a cidade estava cheia de aventureiros poderosos e experientes, não era possível que os bruxos tenham considerado a força deles desnecessária.

Depois de alguns minutos, o bruxo mais velho que estava no acomodado no centro, provavelmente o mestre da guilda, pediu silêncio a todos e se levantou com a ajuda dos outros dois para falar, sua voz saia com alguma dificuldade. Era trágicamente cômico que o mais poderoso bruxo vivo fosse um velho que mal conseguia se levantar sem ajuda.

- Senhores. – ele disse. – Primeiro, pela guilda dos bruxos, e pelos habitantes de Geffen, eu agradeço a todos por estarem aqui. – ele tossiu um pouco. – Nós não podemos desperdiçar o tempo, então eu irei direto ao assunto, ao que tudo indica, o _Senhor das Trevas_ voltou a nos assombrar em Glast Heim.

Várias exclamações de medo e excitação foram ouvidas. O mestre bruxo tossiu novamente.

- Nós, da guilda dos bruxos, mandamos dez homens para averiguar sobre a situação há um mês, e apenas há quinze atrás dois voltaram, um deles estava em estado de choque e se recusava a ficar no escuro ou a comer qualquer coisa, ele definhou até morrer dizendo "_Senhor das Trevas... Senhor das Trevas"_

Anne olhou para Erik e os outros dois buscando algum conforto, mas estavam todos mobilizados demais pelas noticias.

- O outro homem nos disse que o _senhor das trevas_ estava no cemitério de Glast Heim, felizmente, o monstro parece não estar no ápice de sua força já que dois humanos conseguiram sair de sua presença com vida. Mas temo que é apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele alcance toda a sua força e o verdadeiro caos se inicie.

Outras exclamações, dessa vez apenas de medo. Anne se encolheu atrás de Erik como se isso pudesse protegê-la de alguma coisa.

- Nós enviamos um grupo forte com quinze aventureiros há quinze dias, tão logo nosso mensageiro chegou. – o mestre bruxo prosseguiu. – Apenas uma das sacerdotisas voltou, gravemente ferida, mas forte o suficiente para dizer que Glast Heim estava infestada de mortos-vivos e demônios. – tossiu novamente. – Há uma semana atrás, enviamos outro grupo com quinze aventureiros, desta vez quatro deles sobreviveram até a volta de Geffen. Um deles morreu e outros dois estão desacordados em grave estado, o único deles forte o suficiente para nos informar de algo foi um cruzado. – outra tosse. – Ele disse que seus companheiros conseguiram causar um dano considerável no monstro. Mas infelizmente isso lhes custou a vida.

Erik engoliu em seco, e olhou para Mort. O mercenário não deixava transparecer nada, mas Erik sabia que Mort estava tão perturbado quanto ele.

- Um grupo demasiadamente grande é inviável para Glast Heim. – dessa vez foi o bruxo à esquerda do mestre que falou, o velho senhor parecia fraco demais para continuar com um assunto tão desagradável. – Um grupo menor diminui o poder de fogo, mas é mais rápido de se mover e mais rápido de se retirar se for o caso.

Erik concordou, se todos os aventureiros que preenchessem Geffen fossem ao mesmo tempo atrás do _senhor das trevas_ ficariam todos presos nas entradas de Glast Heim e seriam milhares de corpos no chão para alimentar os mortos-vivos. Um grupo pequeno era fácil de coordenar, de trabalhar em sintonia, e era mais fácil para os integrantes se protegerem no caso de uma retirada. Mas contra o _senhor das trevas_, Erik temia não haver grupo adequado para vencê-lo, nem grande e nem pequeno.

- Senhores e senhoras, vocês são o terceiro grupo. – o bruxo falou. – Nós os escolhemos a dedo, mas qualquer um de vocês está livre para recusar a missão e sair desta sala, sem nenhum ressentimento ou rancor.

Ninguém saiu, o bruxo pareceu orgulhoso dos escolhidos.

- Foi determinado que este grupo saísse de Geffen daqui um dia. – o bruxo falou. – Todas as armas e amuletos para combater o _senhor das trevas _serão dadas a vocês. – a platéia concordou. – Novamente eu coloco que qualquer um de vocês senhores, podem sair e desistir da missão, a qualquer momento. – a platéia pareceu firme em sua decisão.

O bruxo acenou com a cabeça e tirou um pergaminho de dentro de sua capa e começou a ler.

- Sãos os integrantes da terceira investida contra o _senhor das trevas_: O templário Raoul, para proteger os magos e os sacerdotes. – O cruzado levantou a mão e saudou seus novos companheiros de grupo. - O sacerdote Edward, a sacerdotisa Anne. – Edward fez saudações firmes, Anne foi mais tímida nesse quesito.

- Na linha de frente vão os mercenários: Ella e Mort. – os mercenários só acenaram vagamente, como era de se esperar. – Atrás nós teremos quatro caçadores armados com milhares de flechas de prata mirando somente no _senhor das trevas_: Maka, Artie, Mikkael, e David. – os caçadores levantaram os braços saudando alegremente. – Para suporte das armas e como poder de força, o ferreiro Rui. – Rui fez um gesto. - Os bruxos serão três: a Julia, Kaio. – o outro bruxo sentado ao lado do mestre da guilda levantou o braço. – e Alain, sou eu senhores. – ele acenou.

Um cruzado, dois sacerdotes, um ferreiro, três magos, quatro caçadores, dois mercenários. A proteção, o salva-vidas, o suporte, o ataque de área, a artilharia e os matadores, ainda faltava os escudos humanos. Erik não se surpreendeu, fora para isso que ele se tornara cavaleiro.

- E nos defendendo, temos Locke, o cavaleiro e o senhor Erik Darrell, lorde. – os olhares se voltaram para Erik. – A quem, se todos concordarem, eu peço que assuma a liderança de nossa investida.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para onde Erik estava, pelo visto todos concordaram com o bruxo, e não tinham por que não concordar, Erik Darrell era um nome heróico em toda Rune Midgard. Nenhum espertinho se faria de rebelde numa causa como aquela.

Erik analisou a estrutura daquele grupo. O numero de caçadores era adequado, mas ele estava em duvida quanto ao número de sacerdotes, deveria haver um para proteger os caçadores e mais dois para cuidar das coisas no calor da batalha. Três bruxos colocavam em risco os próprios integrantes do grupo, mas menos do que aquilo seria uma morte lenta. Rui poderia ficar com os arqueiros e protegê-los de perigos de perto. Dois mercenários era muito pouco para fazer ataques direto, mas deveria ser o suficiente para apenas limpar o caminho para os bruxos. O cruzado iria passar um inferno defendendo os três bruxos e os dois sacerdotes, mas era o que tinham. Apenas dois cavaleiros eram, definitivamente, muito pouco para servirem de escudos humanos. Mas levando em conta as circunstâncias, era impossível formar um grupo equilibrado no pouco tempo que tinham.

- Eu vou fazer o melhor por todos nós. – ele disse a todos. – Vou fazer o possível para nos guiar até a vitória, ou pelo menos até uma retirada segura para todos.

Os gritos de "Viva!" e "Urrah!" ecoaram pelo salão dos magos. O mestre bruxo sorriu de forma frágil e Rui pousou fortemente a mão em seu ombro, depositando toda a sua confiança nele. Erik acenou para ele lhe dando forças, mas em sua mente ele ainda tentava se convencer de que conseguiria manter todos vivos no inferno em que estavam prestes a entrar.

X

_Nome: _Anne Marguerite

_Idade: _24 anos.

_Profissão: _Sacerdotisa (_Priestess)_

_Nível: _98

_Aparência_: Muito atraente e frágil.

_Personalidade: _Gentil e dócil.


	3. Glast Heim

_Beeem, acho que depois de_ _dois capítulos eu devo uma explicação XDD_

_Está é minha primeira fic de ragnarok, ela me veio à cabeça quando eu voltei a jogar uns dias atrás e não quis sair mais, por isso estou publicando, só para extravasar, e por motivos terapeuticos também o.o, por isso, se alguém estiver lendo isso, nem precisa deixar reviews ou etc, apenas leia e se divirta n.n/ (ou odeie e.e)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Glast Heim<strong>

- Como assim vocês vão sair para caçar sem nós? – Fora Ian o primeiro a gritar, obviamente. – Isso é injusto!

- Nós não estamos saindo para caçar garoto estúpido. – Mort respondeu sem paciência. – Estamos saindo em uma missão.

Ian encarou Mort com desprezo. Erik massageou as temporas cansados, se houvesse mais barulho a estalagem inteira iria acordar e bem que ele tinha cogitado em dizer a situação para os mais novos um de cada vez, assim não teria de enfrentar todos lhe implorando para ir ao mesmo tempo, mas não, Erik tinha de reuni-los e ainda por cima, todos em seu quarto. Demoraria horas até que fossem embora e ele pudesse dormir.

- Quando eu quiser a opinião de um assassino eu digo. – Ian falou.

- Quieto Ian. – Rui o repreendeu. – Nós não estamos indo matar besouros no esgoto, Glast Heim é perigoso demais para _nós_, e nossas chances diminuem se tivermos de cuidar de crianças.

- Nós não somos crianças! – Ian exclamou como uma criança. Erik respirou fundo.

- Veja bem, Glast Heim é um lugar horrível, só há morte e medo lá, é melhor vocês ficarem aqui. – Anne lembrou-os docemente.

- Mas mesmo assim! O que garante que vocês vão voltar de lá? – desta vez fora a noviça, Lisa, quem dissera, Erik e os mais velhos tiveram de dar algum crédito ao medo dela.

- Isso é verdade. – Cal concordou, muito mais calmo que os outros dois novatos. – Eu ouvi de uns cavaleiros na taberna que nenhum grupo voltou inteiro de lá. – Erik se lamentou por aquilo, se a noticia do _motivo _de os grupos não estarem voltando de Glast Heim se espalhar, haveria pânico e morte de mais aventureiros tentando fazer as coisas por conta própria.

- Vocês não precisam se preocupar. – Anne disse maternal. – Vamos estar com aventureiros muito fortes, e Erik vai ser nosso líder.

- Mas e se o meu irmão morrer? – Ian indagou com a voz alta. – O que nós vamos fazer? – Rui e Mort, olharam para Ian como se ele fosse algum imbecil.

- Seguir viagem garoto estúpido. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não vou deixar seu irmão morrer Ian. – Anne falou de forma apaziguadora. – eu prometo.

- Você é só uma sacerdotisa medrosa! Se depender de você vão todos morrer lá dentro!

Até Erik teve de levantar o olhar para Ian. Rui teve de se segurar, e segurar Mort pelo braço para que ele não ensinasse a Ian quem era o medroso ali. Lisa deixou a boca cair, horrorizada com aquelas palavras duras e Kathe, a gatuna o olhou friamente. Anne só se encolheu como se tivesse levado um murro no rosto.

- Ian! – Cal falou.

- O que? É verdade! Ela sequer consegue se proteger sozinha!

- Ela é uma sacerdotisa seu estúpido! – Kathe falou.

- Ela é um peso morto! Foi por culpa dela que... – Anne saiu do quarto com lágrimas brotando nos seus olhos pelo o que ela sabia que Ian iria dizer. Rui foi atrás dela sendo seguido por Lisa.

- Já chega Ian! – Erik interveio antes que Ian soltasse mais idiotices pela boca e envergonhasse aos dois. – Cal, você é o líder do grupo enquanto eu estiver fora. – Ian abriu a boca para protestar, mas Erik o parou sinalizando com a mão. – Sem discussões Ian, senão eu te mando de volta para Prontera. – Ian cruzou os braços emburrado. – Vocês todos, _vão _ficar e esperar até nós voltarmos. – ele disse autoritário.

Cal concordou com a cabeça, Kathe acenou e saiu do quarto, não antes de balançar a cabeça para Ian. Cal a seguiu logo depois. Ian continuou no quarto parecendo não ter se dado por vencido, e pelo seu rosto parecia que ele acreditava ser o grande injustiçado na situação. Erik esperou até ouvir Cal fechar a porta.

- O que você tem na cabeça Ian? – ele perguntou.

- O que? É injusto que vocês vão sozinhos, nós somos um grupo!

- Ele está falando do que você disse para Anne seu estúpido. – Mort respondeu. Ian suspirou com desdém.

- E daí? Ninguém pode me julgar por dizer a verdade. – o mercenário só balançou a cabeça. Erik levou a mão a testa.

- A verdade? Ela nos ajuda há dias, e _me _ajuda há meses, sem pedir nada em troca!

- Ela é uma inútil! – Ian insistiu. Erik pensou em como o irmão poderia ser estúpido, ao ponto de dizer que uma sacerdotisa era inútil para um grupo. – Nós devíamos deixá-la aqui e ir sem ela!

Mort se levantou bruscamente e seguiu com passos pesados até a porta. Com a violência que ele bateu a porta, Erik pode perceber que o mercenário estava se segurando para não espancar o seu irmão.

- Você nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas para Anne. – Erik o ameaçou. – Ela é gentil e cuida de todos nós.

- Mas foi por causa dela que...

- Cale-se Ian! – Erik levantou a voz. – Você não estava lá, você não viu nada, então nunca mais diga nada disso para Anne senão você volta para Prontera e nunca mais viajamos juntos. – Ian soprou o ar emburrado e virou o rosto. – Agora vá para o seu quarto e durma. Amanhã Cal vai levá-los para matar mandrágoras.

- Mas...

- _Agora_ Ian!

Ian o olhou como se Erik fosse o pior irmão do mundo. Lhe deu as costas e bateu a porta ao sair. Erik pensou consigo mesmo que bem que o seu pai tinha avisado o que era uma viagem com Ian.

X

Erik bateu na porta e viu que só estava encostada. Os soluços de choro ele pôde ouvir do começo do corredor. Anne era a sacerdotisa mais doce e gentil que poderia existir em toda a Rune Midgard, ela não merecia ouvir aquele tipo de coisa, principalmente de Ian, que precisou do suporte dela milhares de vezes naquele mês.

- Anne? – ele disse entrando no quarto. A sacerdotisa não estava mais nos trajes comuns, apenas numa camisola longa até os tornozelos. Erik ficou maravilhado por que nunca vira os longos cabelos ruivos de Anne de outra forma que não fossem em uma trança. Ela estava sentada na cama, de costas para a porta, o olhou e rapidamente escondeu o rosto. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Eu vim aqui me desculpar por Ian, Anne. – Erik se sentou ao lado dela e ela virou o rosto para outra direção.

- Não tem problema Erik, ele é só uma criança... – Anne esfregou um lenço no nariz.

- Isso mesmo Anne, ele é só uma criança. – disse. – Ele não sabe do que fala, por favor não chore por conta das besteiras dele.

Anne soluçou.

- Mas... Ele está certo Erik. – outro soluço. – Se eu tivesse sido mais rápida... Se eu fosse melhor, Yuri não teria morrido... – Erik balançou a cabeça para afastar a lembrança que trazia uma ferida ainda não cicatrizada. Ele puxou Anne pelos ombros e a obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos, o rosto dela estava vermelho por conta do choro.

- Você nem se atreva... – ele disse sério. – Nem ouse, em pensar uma coisa dessas Anne, nem por um minuto ouviu? – Anne balançou a cabeça inconformada. – O que aconteceu com Yuri foi algo que nenhum de nós poderia ter impedido, então você nem pense que a culpa foi sua Anne.

Anne abaixou os olhos ainda triste. Erik a abraçou com carinho.

- Você é uma ótima sacerdotisa Anne, não deixe que Ian, ou ninguém tente te convencer do contrário. – Anne se aconchegou nos braços dele agradecendo pelo abrigo que eles lhe ofereciam.

- Obrigada, Erik. – ela disse baixinho. O calor do corpo de Anne era maravilhoso.

X

A viagem até a entrada de Glast Heim foi tranqüila. Os assassinos mataram qualquer _petite _ou outro mostro que apareceu ameaçando o grupo com uma eficiência assombrosa. Todos eles foram equipados com armas encantadas terem propriedades sagradas, impecavelmente afiadas e limpas. Erik analisou a sua espada prateada e brilhante e pensou que nem todo o dinheiro de sua família conseguiria pagar uma espada como aquela.

O grupo saíra cedo. Com uma conversa morna e baixa, estava frio e uma fina névoa cobria a terra dificultando a visão, mas aquilo parecia só facilitar o movimento dos assassinos. Mort revezava com a outra mercenária para de hora em hora eles irem sondar o terreno e eliminar os monstros no caminho antes de o grupo passar, ambos voltaram todas as vezes sem nenhum arranhão.

Glast Heim já emanava uma aura sombria desde os seus muros. Quando as silhuetas das torres e do castelo foram vistas, as conversas pararam e espadas, escudos, cajados e arcos foram empunhados. Erik respirou fundo e mandou Ella ver se havia alguma coisa perto dos muros e no pátio. Ela escalou os muros com habilidade e pulou para dentro, voltou depois de dez minutos ofegante e com um arranhão profundo nos braços, havia sim, algo perto dos muros e no pátio.

Os portões da entrada lateral foram arrombados. O grupo não deu dez passos até serem atacados pelos gárgulas que ficavam escondidos nas árvores nos muros. Os caçadores conseguiram dar cabo deles rápido e com poucas flechas, mas a medida que eles se movimentavam monstros piores como _carniçais _e _mímicos _começaram a se amontoar contra o grupo como formigas em cima de um bolo. Com o avanço vieram além dos _carniçais_ os _raydrics _de todos os tipos, os _barões corujas_, _druidas malignos, almas penadas_ e até mesmo um _cavaleiro sanguinário_, os bruxos não puderam poupar energia desta vez.

A travessia até o pátio que levava à abadia de Glast Heim foi lenta e demorou horas. Erik ordenou que o cruzado e Rui lutassem para poupasse a energia dos bruxos, infelizmente a energia dos sacerdotes nunca eram poupadas. Erik, o cruzado, o cavaleiro, Rui e os dois mercenários fizeram um circulo em volta dos bruxos e dos sacerdotes para protegê-los, já que se alguma coisa acontecessem a eles seria uma morte lenta até a saída para o resto do grupo. Apesar de Anne e o outro sacerdote, Edward, fazerem o possível para dar o melhor suporte, Rui chegou até o centro do pátio mancando por causa de uma flecha, e Ella tinha uma enorme fenda vermelha que ia do seu ombro até o cotovelo.

Quando chegaram ao pátio principal, o que levava à abadia era o começo da tarde e o sol estava forte no céu. Os monstros pareceram dar uma trégua e Erik aproveitou para uma pausa e todos se reuniram em volta de uma bela fonte com a água escura e fétida que estava no centro do pátio. Estavam todos cansados e ofegantes e as coisas só piorariam quando entrassem na abadia.

- Rui. – Erik falou. – Quantas poções nos deram?

- Só azuis eu posso te adiantar. – Rui disse com a cabeça entre os joelhos. – Para os magos e os sacerdotes. – fazia sentido, mas ainda assim era injusto. – dá para eles manterem o vigor por um mês com essas aqui.

- Dê uma para cada um. – pensou um pouco. – Mort, dê uma sondada rápida e veja se sobrou algum vindo atrás de nós, mas vá pelos muros. – Mort acenou a cabeça e sumiu de sua vista.

- Eu não entendo. – disse Alain, um dos bruxos. – Esses monstros só rondam na cavalaria e na abadia, eles não gostam de enfrentar a luz do dia.

- Talvez algo os tenha feito sair. – Julia a bruxa disse. – mas a má noticia é que eles não estão só aqui, e eles não vão parar de aparecer enquanto não matarmos o _senhor das trevas._

- Ela está certa. – Maka, a única mulher entre os caçadores falou. – Mas ficar aqui só nos vai fazer gastar tempo e munição.

- As criaturas que enfrentamos devem ter sido as primeiras invocações do _senhor das trevas. _– Alain colocou. – Vai demorar algum tempo para as próximas vierem.

- O que nos dá um tempo para descansar. – Erik embaiou a espada. E puxou um mapa de dentro do peitoril de sua armadura. Os membros do grupo se debruçaram sobre o papel enquanto Erik repassava as intruções.

- Tudo bem. – ele começou. – O alcance do _senhor das trevas _é muito grande, mas nós podemos prendê-lo com as armadilhas enfeitiçadas, Maka e David, vocês sabem como é, plantem as armadilhas o mais perto o possível e corram como o diabo para perto dos sacerdotes. – os dois caçadores concordaram. – Nosso maior problemas vão ser as invocações principais, os _ilusões das trevas_ segundo diziam os livros, pelo visto há três andando o _senhor das trevas_, eles somem se matarmos o chefe. – ele suspirou. – Os assassinos distraem dois e enquanto isso eu e o cavaleiro cuidamos do terceiro.

Todos concordaram.

- Depois que prendermos o _senhor das trevas_ – olhou para os caçadores. – Vocês vão ficar um a frente, outro atrás um a esquerda e o outro a direita para acertá-lo por todos os lados. – pausa. - todas, e eu repito, _todas _as flechas devem ser na direção dele. Nós não podermos deixar de acertá-lo nem por um minuto entenderam? Vocês não podem tirá-lo da mira hora nenhuma. – os caçadores concordaram. – Se ele invocar mais monstros, ou fizer alguma magia, todos nós vamos morrer, então por isso não deixem de acertá-lo.

- As flechas sagradas vão queimar nele como no inferno. – Maka disse.

- Se alguma coisa se aproximar de vocês, chamem com os apitos que os bruxos nos deram, os mercenários vão até vocês enquanto eu e Locke seguramos duas ilusões.

Erik olhou para os bruxos e os sacerdotes.

- Vocês só vão começar as invocações depois que ele estiver preso. – eles concordaram. – Não me disseram o que é melhor para enfrentá-lo em questão de magia.

- Nevasca e Ira de Thor líder. – Julia respondeu. – Os dois vão conjurar as nevascas e eu a Ira de Thor por que sou especialista no elemento vento, e eles por que são mais rápidos. – Erik concordou gostando do que aquilo parecia.

- As flechas resistem à magia de vocês?

- Foram encantadas para isso.

- Ótimo. – Erik ponderou. – Algumas das poções vão ficar com os sacerdotes, se algum dos bruxos suspirar vocês sabem o que fazer. – os sacerdotes concordaram. Era a vez do templário.

- Nosso tempo de vida vai depender do quanto você vive. – ele disse olhando para Raoul, o cruzado. – Não deixe de defender os bruxos nem por um segundo entendeu? – Raoul concordou firmemente. – E vocês, sacerdotes, por Deus, não deixem que ele morra. – Edward acenou com a cabeça, e Anne lhe esboçou um sorriso confiante. Bom. - Rui, é melhor que você proteja o templário. – ele balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto Anne fechava sua ferida.

- Ella. – ele chamou atenção da mercenária já curada de sua ferida. – Não tente matar a _ilusão das trevas_, apenas distraí-la, e se você sofrer algum dano vá para o alcance dos sacerdotes. – ela concordou. Erik suspirou. E se levantou.

- Senhores e senhoras. – disse. – O que nós vamos fazer aqui irá decidir o destino de Geffen, mas em primeiro lugar, é a vida um do outro que estamos jogando contra o _senhor das trevas_. Tudo deve seguir o plano. Dois grupos antes de nós falharam para que a estratégia pudesse ser armada, e se alguém aqui tentar dar uma de herói e sair do plano, todos nós vamos morrer.

Eles voltaram a concordar com firmeza. O mestre bruxo escolhera bem aqueles aventureiros para formarem o grupo, eram todos experientes e sérios, eles sabiam o que estavam em risco.

- Se as armadilhas não funcionarem. – Erik passou o olhar por todos. – Sem discussão, _todos _correm. Ele não vai poder sair do cemitério até conseguir reunir força o suficiente. As armadilhas duram quatro horas, o cruzado irá vigiar o tempo, uma hora antes de o efeito acabar, nós batemos em retirada e os caçadores dão cobertura.

Erik suspirou, agora era só esperar Mort chegar para entrarem na abadia e ir para a pior parte. As instruções foram dadas, e o grupo era composto por bons guerreiros, ele iria conseguir, pelo menos manter aquelas pessoas vivas, ele tinha de acreditar nisso.

Tocou a armadura no peito, na altura do coração e sentiu os batimentos acelerados. As vestimentas também eram encantadas para terem propriedades sagradas, iriam lhes dar alguma proteção, mas não era o suficiente para mantê-los vivos. O grupo inteiro mergulhou no silêncio como se estivessem se acalmando.

- Líder. – Mort apareceu como num passe de mágica atrás dele. – Eu ouvi passos vindos para o centro, mas como mandou, não me aproximei demais e nem me arrisquei.

- Fez bem. – tocou o ombro de Mort. – Vamos embora antes que o que quer que seja chegue até nós.

O grupo se levantou pronto para entrar na abadia. Todos respirando profundamente e estimulando uns aos outros. Quando algo parecido com um grito foi ouvido e todos olharam para trás. Mort e Ella cobriram a boca com os mantos como se pretendessem ir ver o que era, Erik os impediu.

- É perigoso demais e não podemos arriscar ninguém. – disse. – Caçadores. – os caçadores fizeram que sim com a cabeça e deram um passo na frente do grupo, empunharam os arcos e deixaram as flechas de prontidão.

- Pode ser um sobrevivente. – Alain disse.

- Depois de todo esse tempo? – Ella discordou. – Deve ser algum monstro.

- Nós só vamos ver quando dobrar para entrar no pátio. – Edward dissera. Anne se encolheu atrás de Erik.

Segundos depois o que se aproximava ganhou o pátio correndo em desespero pela vida. Não era um monstro e não era um sobrevivente dos grupos anteriores. Era Ian, Cal, Kathe e Lisa, correndo desesperadamente de um _cavaleiro sanguinário_.

X

_Nome: _Rubens Pawel (Rui)

_Idade: _25 anos.

_Profissão_: Ferreiro (_Blacksmith)_

_Nível_: 96

_Gosta: _De dinheiro e de viajar.

_Não Gosta: _De fazer coisas desnecessárias.

_Traço Marcante: _É um amigo muito fiel e justo.


	4. A Algoz

**A algoz**

_**Glast Heim**_

Os caçadores com a ajuda dos bruxos deram conta do _cavaleiro sanguinário_.

Lisa correu para os braços de Rui chorando como a garota de doze anos que ela era. Cal e Kathe foram para trás de Mort e Ian se colocou na frente do irmão ofegante com uma mão em cada joelho e a cabeça baixa. Anne encarou Erik sem entender nada e ele lhe retribuiu o olhar. Os caçadores, assim como Ella, os bruxos, Edward e Raol olharam para eles pedindo uma explicação que justificasse a presença de crianças em Glast Heim. Erik estava tão chocado que só teve forças para perguntar:

- Ian?

- É irmão. – Ian disse orgulhoso. – Você disse que Glast Heim não é lugar para nós, mas conseguimos alcançar vocês. – Anne colocou a mão na boca e balançou a cabeça.

- Esse espadachim é seu irmão líder? – Edward, que foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque, indagou apontando para Ian.

- Eu sou sim, qual o problema sacerdote? – o mais novo respondeu petulante. – Eric pegou o irmão pelos ombros.

- O que. – disse. – Por Deus... Você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim atrás de você. – o menino respondeu como se a pergunta não fizesse sentido. – Você prometeu que iríamos sempre estar juntos na nossa viagem, você prometeu Erik. – Erik soltou o irmão e tampou o rosto com as duas mãos. Na sua cabeça a frase começou a martelar mais forte e retumbante que o martelo de um ferreiro.

- Está tudo arruinado. – era essa a frase. – Tudo arruinado. – Fora Julia que dissera.

- É culpa do Ian. – Lisa disse aos prantos ainda abraçada à Rui. – Ele me ameaçou, disse que se eu não fosse com ele, Erik me deixaria em Geffen sozinha. – Rui a consolava fuzilando Ian com o olhar.

- Quando nós percebemos eles já estavam perto demais para voltar. – Cal falou. – Desculpe Erik, desculpe.

Erik olhava para a porta da abadia, e se eles tivessem entrado mais cedo, antes que de os mais novos aparecerem? E se Mort não tivesse ouvido nada e voltado antes? E se ele nem tivesse mandado Mort averiguar? Aquelas crianças teriam morrido por conta da estupidez de seu irmão e ninguém iria saber.

- E agora? – David perguntou. – Nós voltamos?

- Como? – Julia respondeu. – O caminho deve estar cheio de monstros dois dos nossos foram quase mortos para chegarmos aqui, quantos de nós vai morrer para proteger essas crianças?

- Nós não podemos deixá-las aqui. – Raoul falou. – Mas também não podemos levá-las.

- É melhor voltarmos. – Maka disse. – deixamos as crianças em Geffen e voltamos.

- Isso só dá tempo para o _senhor das trevas _se fortalecer, e desperdiça o trabalho o sacrifício dos outros dois grupos. – Edward lembrou-os. – É melhor que alguns de nós fique para proteger as crianças de um lugar seguro, enquanto os outros continuam a missão.

- É uma idéia coerente. – Ella concordou. – Mas a falta de um de nós aumenta ainda mais o risco da vida dos que foram lá dentro.

- E além do mais quem nós deixaríamos aqui? – Julia indagou. – Um dos sacerdotes aqui, seria a morte certa para os que estão lá dentro, o cavaleiro deixaria o líder sozinho para lidar com uma _ilusão das trevas_. Sem o ferreiro o cruzado fica sem proteção, sem um dos mercenários perdemos poder ofensivo, e sem um de nós, bruxos, arriscamos as chances diminuindo o poder de fogo no _senhor das trevas_...

- Em suma. – Locke resumiu as coisas. – Todos nós somos partes essenciais do plano. – pausa. – Um de nós não é o suficiente para proteger as crianças e a falta de um coloca em risco a vida de todos que vão entrar.

- Pare de chorar Lisa! Você está atrapalhando! – Ian esbravejou com a noviça que soluçava.

- Cale-se Ian! – Kathe o reprimiu.

- Você arruinou tudo! – Cal disse. – Se não fosse por você, os planos deles estariam correndo perfeitamente!

- A culpa é sua Erik! – Ian falou para o irmão que se encontrava de costas para ele. – Se você tivesse nos trago desde o começo...

O barulho sólido de o soco contra um rosto foi ouvido, Erik se virou e Ian estava no chão com a face esquerda avermelhada e com Mort à sua frente com o punho cerrado.

- Moleque estúpido.

- Bravo! – uma voz exclamou. Erik sequer tivera tempo para sentir alguma coisa em relação a aquilo.

Fora uma voz feminina, mas nenhuma das mulheres do grupo disse nada. Eles ficaram se entreolhando e olhando à sua volta idioticamente até que Lisa, soluçando, apontou para o alto, para o topo de uma das colunas de pedra que milagrosamente ainda estavam em pé.

Era a algoz, balançando as pernas no topo da coluna, sorrindo como se não corresse nenhum risco de morte ali.

- Olá. – ela disse jovialmente.

- A algoz... – Anne murmurou, mas pelo visto Locke tinha ouvidos bem afiados.

- Algoz? – ele exclamou.

- Algoz? – os outros exclamaram em uníssono e voltaram a olhar para a mulher. Mas ela já não estava mais no topo da coluna.

- Sabe. – ela disse aparecendo à frente de Erik, entre ele e Mort e Ian. – Eu pensava que lordes protegiam e cuidavam dos mais fracos, mas primeiro o esgoto e agora Glast Heim? – ela riu. – Você é bem cruel, e isso é verdadeiro se for vindo de uma algoz.

- O que faz aqui? – Erik perguntou, a presença da algoz o tirou do choque de encontrar um bando de crianças em um dos lugares mais perigosos de Midgard. Ele duvidava que o mestre da guilda dos bruxos havia mandado uma carta para ela também.

- Ah, eu só estava passando. – ela disse. – dando uma volta pelo grupo. – Estava saindo para Geffen, para... Bem vocês todos sabem o que faz um algoz, e decidi ter um pouco de emoção aqui em Glast Heim.

- Sozinha?

- Meu caro, é muito fácil para uma algoz se mover rápido quando está sozinha. – ela olhou para os dois mercenários do grupo. – Eu não sei por que vocês dois insistem em entrar lá e enfrentar a personificação do mal.

- Por que você parou se estava de passagem?

- Bem, com a presença de vocês aqui, eu pensei que poderia realizar um sonho que tenho desde garotinha. – ela se sentou na beira da fonte. A roupa de algoz deixava suas coxas completamente expostas, e ela não tinha motivos para querer escondê-las.

- Não precisamos de você aqui! – Ian foi o primeiro a falar.

- Olha só que surpresa. – ela disse sorrindo. – Um garoto estúpido falando besteiras. – Ian rangeu os dentes.

- Ele está certo líder. – surpreendentemente alguém havia dado crédito a Ian. – Algozes são imprevisíveis, ela pode nos largar para morrer no meio da batalha. – fora Raoul quem dissera.

- Olha só que surpresa, um templário duvidando da honra de um algoz. – ela falou. – Eu poderia ter largado vocês para morrer depois, ou agora, para mim não faria diferença se eu realmente tivesse a intenção de entrar.

- A força dela não deve ser desprezível. – Mort o contrariou. – Se ela parou é por que algo que ela não largaria de mão está lá dentro.

- Com ela adicionada ao grupo podemos perder alguns para proteger as crianças. – Edward ponderou, mas não estava totalmente convencido.

- Mas ela só vai nos ajudar se entrarmos. – David falou. – E se for melhor levarmos as crianças de volta?

- Isso já seria problema de vocês... – ela disse se equilibrando com uma perna na borda da fonte.

- Nós não temos certeza de que ela supriria a falta dos companheiros originais no plano. – Alain ponderou em voz alta.

- Tudo bem... – ela sumiu da borda da ponte e voltou a aparecer na frente de Erik. – Ao meu ver, você tem duas escolhas senhor lorde, arriscar entrar lá dentro com companheiros e menos, e morrer, ou, voltar para Geffen e sacrificar dois ou três do seu grupo por conta da estupidez de uma criança.

- É arriscado demais fazer um acordo com uma algoz. – Raoul disse.

- Ou... Você pode aceitar minha proposta, proteger as suas crianças e ainda conseguir uma chance de matar o _senhor das trevas _e se tornar um herói ainda mais famoso do que é, Erik Darrell. – Erik a encarou nos olhos, os olhos dela eram avermelhados e vivos como fogo queimando em seu rosto alvo.

- Nós só perdemos tempo ficando aqui parados. – David disse.

- Nós vamos morrer de toda forma nesse ritmo. – Rui disse por fim. – Aceite a maldita algoz, pior do que está não fica.

- O que vamos fazer Erik? – Anne perguntou. Erik estava com os olhos fechados, respirando pesadamente e desejando por tudo naquele mundo que ele estivesse em outro lugar, longe daquele amontoado de pedras cheio de mortos-vivos e demônios, que ainda estivesse viajando com seu irmão, antes de se tornar um lorde, quando os dias eram tranqüilos e nenhuma outra vida dependia dele. Ele não queria depositar sua confiança numa algoz, não queria desperdiçar todo o trabalho, mas não queria sangue dos outros nas suas mãos, não queria sangue de crianças sujando suas vestes...

- Acho que isso é um não, bem, eu se fosse vocês correria antes que o sol suma, por que as coisas vão ficar _adoráveis _aqui quando a noite chegar. – ela disse sorrindo desaparecendo diante dos olhos de todos.

- Espere! - Erik gritou. Ela reapareceu do outro lado da fonte pronta para virar no corredor.

- Sim? – disse se virando e sorrindo de forma maligna.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Nada além da preservação de vidas inocentes. – ela desapareceu e reapareceu na frente do lorde. – É mentira obviamente, bem, os termos são os seguintes, eu te ajudo a matar o _senhor das trevas_ e o que ele deixar quando morrer, o que quer que seja, é _meu_ e somente meu.

- Isso não é justo! – Ian esbravejou.

- Viajar com você não é justo. – Rui disse. – É um preço baixo por uma chance a mais de ficarmos vivos. – o ferreiro falou para Erik, e ele concordava, ele se virou para a algoz.

- Quão rápida você é?

- Você já viu o quanto. – ela respondeu.

- Você conseguiria correr livremente durante a batalha para proteger os caçadores ou os bruxos?

- O que você acha?

_Perfeito_.

- Edward, Rui, achem um lugar seguro para proteger as crianças. – Erik ordenou.

- Você é estúpido lorde? – a algoz protestou. – Vai deixar a vida de todos nós nas mãos de uma única sacerdotisa? É crueldade colocar todos nós nas mãos dela.

- Você e os mercenários são rápidos demais para tomar algum dano. – Erik explicou. – Os caçadores vão estar longe, Anne consegue cuidar dos bruxos e do templário estando perto deles.

- E o que você sugere então algoz? – Fora o templário quem perguntara com petulância. Ela sorriu para ele e passou os olhos por todo o grupo.

- Deixe o cavaleiro, um dos bruxos e o ferreiro cuidando das crianças. – Erik franziu o cenho para ela. – Três bruxos vão acabar nos matando, você, os mercenários e eu damos conta de proteger os sacerdotes e os dois bruxos.

- E se algo acontecer? – foi Ian quem perguntara. – Vai deixar que nossa saúde dependa de uma noviça de doze anos? – a algoz riu com aquilo. Ela não parava um segundo de sorrir.

- Ah garoto, se dependesse de mim aconteceria tantas coisas com você. – Erik estalou a língua, decidido.

- Edward, Locke, Rui e Kaio, eu conto com vocês para cuidarem das crianças. – olhares inconformados foram lançados a eles. – Ela está certa, três bruxos fazendo magias de área é arriscado de mais, e quanto mais gente aqui fora mais são as chances de alguém sobreviver caso aconteça algo lá dentro... – olhares duvidosos. - Por favor, eles são crianças...

- Eu vou cuidar deles líder. – Locke dissera decidido. – Por favor, cuide de tudo lá dentro.

- Eu farei o possível. – se virou para Anne. – Anne...

- Eu consigo. – ela respondeu antes de ele perguntar. – Eu também farei o possível Erik. – ele tocou o rosto dela e balançou a cabeça.

- Algoz... Algoz? – a Algoz tinha sumido para reaparecer arrancando a cabeça de um carinçal que entrara nos domínios do pátio da abadia.

- Sim? – disse reaparecendo com as katares sujas de pedaços apodrecidos.

- Seu nome? – Erik perguntou com o olhar sério. Ela sorriu.

- Maro, lorde. – ela respondeu. - É melhor entrarmos antes que os amigos dele apareçam. – disse apontando com o rosto para o carniçal destroçado.

X

_Nome: _Mort ?

_Idade_: 24 anos.

_Profissão: _Mercenário (_Assassin)_

_Nível: _97

_Meta de vida_: Se tornar um algoz.

_Não Gosta_: De crianças e de pessoas burras.

_Personalidade: _Como a de qualquer mercenário.


	5. O Senhor das Trevas

**O Senhor das Trevas**

_**Abadia de Glast Heim**_

Erik não se arrependera por completo de deixar a algoz seguir com eles. Maro era muito mais rápida e silenciosa que Mort e Ella juntos, ela sumia da vista e dois minutos depois voltava limpando as katares dizendo que matou _carniçais_, _druidas malignos_ e _mímicos_. Erik achara que ela fez isso a primeira vez para se exibir, mas a medida que entravam na abadia, em direção ao cemitério, nenhum monstro sequer aparecera, enquanto Maro aparecia e desaparecia de uma hora para outra à cada cinco minutos.

- Suas armas são adequadas? – Erik perguntara a ela.

- Você acha que eu entraria aqui se não fossem? – ela respondeu sorrindo. Erik notara que, além das katares, ela levava duas adagas cruzadas, amarradas atrás de sua cintura. Ele realmente esperava que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade.

Maro era menor que ele, mesmo que suas botas tivessem longos saltos, o que pareceu ilógico para ele uma algoz andar de salto alto. De toda forma, as únicas partes do corpo dela que pareciam protegidas eram os seus antebraços, protegidos pela estranha armadura amarrada por cima das luvas negras, e as pernas, guardadas pelas proteções aparentemente pesadas e fortes das botas, que lembravam muito ossos. Não havia nada lhe cobrindo os ombros além do grande tecido vermelho enrolado em seu pescoço, nada cobrindo as coxas.

Ela _tinha _de ser rápida para estar vestida daquela forma.

X

_**Cemitério de Glast Heim**_

O cemitério era estranhamente iluminado por uma luz avermelhada e um tanto quanto escura, Erik torceu para que isso não impedisse a visão dos caçadores. Cheirava a podridão e a carne velha. O piso havia sido totalmente desnivelado, como se o cemitério tivesse sido sulcado num vale, eles tiveram de descer uma rampa de distância razoável para chegarem perto das criptas. A maioria dos túmulos estavam maculados de alguma forma, as pedras ou estavam rachadas ou completamente destruídas, limo e manchas escuras cobriam as paredes. Mas o que incomodava era aquela atmosfera de morte, e o medo que parecia cobrir a alma como tinta preta vazando cobrindo um papel.

Maro sumiu enquanto todos faziam os últimos preparos para colocarem o plano em ação. Não houve muitas mudanças, apenas a de que agora a única sacerdotisa era a Anne, e de que Erik teria de servir de escudo humano sozinho, confiando que Maro pudesse desempenhar dois papeis vigiando o cruzado e o ajudando contra uma ilusão das trevas.

- Senhores e senhoras. – ele falou baixinho, mas todos ouviram. – Não importa o que aconteça agora, é uma honra servir à Rune Midgard com vocês...

Maro reapareceu logo que ele terminara a frase.

- _Ele_, está aqui. – ela disse sem emoção. – Estava virado para o leste, mas não me viu, acho.

- Deve ser verdade que o outro grupo tenha causado um dano razoável nele.

- O _senhor das trevas _certamente pode enxergar seres furtivos. – o cruzado disse. – até mesmo algozes.

- Se ele tivesse me enxergado acho que eu estaria correndo como o diabo não acha?

Erik olhou para os caçadores e para os dois mercenários.

- Maka, David plantem as armadilhas no centro do cemitério, vocês sabem a distância que elas devem ficar uma da outra. – eles concordaram, o mestre bruxo havia ensinado tudo sobre aquelas armadilhas um dia antes de eles partirem para Glast Heim. - Façam o máximo de silêncio o possível. – olhou para os outros dois. – Artie, Mikkael, se posicionem ao norte e ao sul do cemitério, mercenários vão na frente para ver se está tudo bem. – eles se foram. Erik se voltou para Anne.

- Preparada Anne?

- Sim Erik.

O templário ergueu a mão e uma aura azul e brilhante o envolveu. Raoul murmurou _Devoção_ e linhas azuladas apareceram ligando Julia, Alain e Anne a ele, a magia dos cruzados era fantástica. Qualquer que fosse o dano infligido contra algum dos três, quem o sofreria seria o cruzado.

- Vão na frente eu logo os alcanço. – eles partiram. Erik se virou para a algoz que sorria para ele de forma vazia.

- Você consegue atrair a atenção dele sem ser atingida?

- Um pássaro consegue bater as asas e voar? – ela retrucou.

- Tem alguma coisa com você que tenha alguma propriedade maldita?

- Não se preocupe lorde. – ela vestiu a máscara e curiosamente, empunhou as adagas e não as katares. – Eu vou fazer o seu trabalho de trazer o monstro até a armadilha. – ela acenou e sumiu.

Erik suspirou uma vez, depois duas e três. Empunhou sua espada e tocou a armadura no peito a altura do coração. Depois seguiu em direção ao centro do cemitério, aquilo iria virar um inferno agora.

X

No centro os caçadores ainda preparavam as armadilhas. Anne aproveitou o tempo em que nada aparecia para abençoar e dar todos os tipos de proteção mágica dos sacerdotes à todos que estavam perto. Erik se prostrou a frente dos bruxos e de Anne, o cruzado estava atrás deles e ficou olhando para frente, esperando que alguma coisa aparecesse.

Ele se preocupou com a demora que Maka estava levando para preparar a sua parte das armadilhas. David terminou rapidamente e saiu com Ella o protegendo em direção ao norte, carregando flechas o suficiente para caçar mortos-vivos por um ano. Mort se colocou ao seu lado, rígido e forte como um mercenário deveria ser e esperou. Maka continuava a arrumar suas armadilhas.

Um barulho de raio batendo contra a superfície foi ouvido, e por um segundo, Erik temeu que a algoz estivesse morta. Ela não apareceu, mas o _senhor das trevas _veio em direção a emboscada que preparavam para ele como uma criança ia em direção aos presentes de natal. Maka ainda arrumava a ultima armadilha, quando ela viu o imenso vulto negro engolindo toda a luz, virou imediatamente os olhos para a armadilha e terminou os últimos ajustes, mas o _senhor das trevas _já havia entrado na emboscada, mais um pouco e ela seria engolida por ele, Erik quase correu para tirá-la de lá, mas Mort o segurou. O _senhor das trevas _já estava no centro das armadilhas, demoraria segundos para elas se ativarem e prender Maka com o monstro lá dentro.

- Ela não vai conseguir! – Anne disse aos prantos atrás de si.

No ultimo segundo Maro apareceu e puxou a caçadora pelo braço. Por um fio de cabelo, Maka não fica presa com o _senhor das trevas_.

As luzes surgiram ofuscantes, e cercaram o monstro como um cone de poder que iluminava o cemitério inteiro. O _senhor das trevas _não ousou ir contra a luz que o cercara, mas soltou um rugido fantasmagórico quando se viu preso. Maka passou correndo por eles para a sua posição. Maro se colocou a frente deles com um sorriso maníaco.

- Hora do show.

Erik puxou o apito e soprou sem hesitar quando viu que aquela coisa estava presa lá dentro. As flechas voaram na direção dele brilhando como estrelas cadentes prateadas e acertavam a escuridão que envolvia o _senhor das trevas_ como se fossem raios acertando a terra, com estrondos que pareciam fazer o monstro encolher.

Ele era enorme, deveria ter quatro ou cinco metros de altura e ocupava sozinho quase todo o centro do cemitério, tinha o rosto em forma de caveira, enormes chifres, crânios gigantes como ombreiras e escuridão envolvendo todo o seu corpo e se movimentando às suas costas, os caçadores só conseguiam acertá-lo nas laterais, mas aquilo parecia ser o suficiente para machucá-lo.

Os bruxos começaram a sua parte, Julia gritou "_Ira de..." _e a terra começou a tremer envolta do _senhor das trevas_, Alain apontou para o teto e nuvens pesadas de neve começaram a se agitar sobre ele. Alain prometera que eles não estavam no alcance da magia estando àquela distância, Erik torceu para estarem certos, senão todo mundo iria morrer quando Julia terminasse a frase.

O _senhor das trevas _pareceu entender o que os bruxos lá embaixo estavam fazendo e soltou um lamurio como se chamasse alguma coisa. Segundos depois Maro aparecera à esquerda, nas criptas, no alto deles chutando o vento. Erik entendera imediatamente.

- Anne! – a sacerdotisa já havia feito a magia gritando _Revelação_.

O que Maro havia chutado na verdade era um _ilusão das trevas_, eles eram um pouco menores que o _senhor das trevas_, possuíam a cabeça longa e tinham três olhos de cada lado dela, brilhando, seus corpos eram muito parecidos com os de seu chefe. Atrás deles mais dois _ilusões das trevas _apareceram vindo por trás do grupo como se tivessem a intenção de acertar primeiro os bruxos.

- Eu retiro o que eu disse. – o templário falou olhando para Maro enquanto ela empunhava a adaga contra a _ilusão das trevas_. – Foi uma boa idéia ter trago a algoz.

- Não se vive para sempre eu suponho. – Mort vestiu a máscara e sumiu. Erik olhou para Anne e pegou a lança que trazia consigo nas costas, colocou uma perna na frente e lançou a arma com toda a sua força. A lança foi cortando o ar como uma flecha gigante e acertou o monstro que vinha por detrás do que Maro tinha atacado. A coisa grunhiu em agonia, Erik foi correndo em sua direção com a espada no punho.

- Nevasca! – Alain gritou terminando de conjurar o feitiço.

Neve e vento acertaram o_ senhor das trevas _em cheio, o barulho do vento soprando foi ensurdecedor, Erik olhou para trás enquanto corria e vira que as flechas não paravam de acertar o alvo. Graças a Deus ele estava trabalhando com profissionais.

- "... de Thor!" – Julia gritou. Agora aquilo viraria um inferno.

Uma luz, um raio colossal veio do teto e acertou o monstro cativo, a terra envolta dele pareceu se romper para que o inferno o acertasse por baixo, uma luz alaranjada atingiu todo o cemitério como se estivesse ocorrendo um incêndio de proporções infernais, Erik sentiu o calor que aquilo emanava e agradeceu com todo o coração por não ser ele preso no centro daquilo tudo. O _senhor das trevas _gritou furioso por não poder revidar, e as nuvens pesadas de nevasca voltaram a se formar acima dele, e Julia se preparava novamente.

"_Ira de..."_

A _ilusão das trevas _lhe lançou o braço faminto, Erik conseguiu segurar o monstro segurando a espada com as duas mãos entre ele e a mão que quase o cobria, ao seu lado, Maro havia acabado de partir uma daquelas coisas ao meio com as adagas, que agora estavam emanando um brilho prateado. Maro apareceu em seu socorro apunhalando a _ilusão das trevas _na mão. A criatura puxou o braço imediatamente e sua mão começara a desintegrar até sumisse.

- Comprei com meu "desconto de algoz". – ela disse rapidamente para ele, sorrindo como se estivesse sentido um prazer carnal com toda aquela luta.

Um apito na direção em que Mikkael estava foi ouvido. Erik viu o vulto de Ella indo em socorro antes que a _ilusão das trevas _voltasse a investir contra ele. Mort distraia a sua criatura correndo de um lado para o outro fazendo de tudo para não ser acertado. Maro já havia desaparecido de novo.

Alain terminou de completar outra _Nevasca_, segundos depois tudo em volta do _senhor das trevas _se incendiara com a Ira de Thor de Julia, o silvo das flechas não parava, assim como os murmúrios angustiados e furiosos do _senhor das trevas_. Eles _podiam_ matar aquela coisa.

A lança com a qual Erik acertara a _ilusão das trevas _caiu aos seus pés. A sua frente o monstro agonizava, Erik olhou no topo de uma das quatro colunas do centro e viu Maro acenando para ele. Então era assim que ela conseguia chegar tão alto, escalando as colunas. Maro pegou impulso e pulou contra a _ilusão das trevas _o acertando com um corte horizontal das duas lâminas. Erik estava pronto para lançar de novo, quando ouviu um grito e um estrondo que podia ser traduzido num "crac".

Ella pegou Mikkael e sumiu com ele. Se Maro não tivesse pensado rápido e feito o mesmo, Artie teria sido engolido pela escuridão, _graças a Deus essa mulher apareceu_, Erik pensou. David e Maka não pararam de lançar as flechas, mas apenas as suas eram como coceiras no _senhor das trevas_.

As duas armadilhas que David havia colocado foram rompidas. O _senhor das trevas _estava _quase _libertado.

X

_Nome: _Ian Darrell

_Idade: _13 anos.

_Profissão: _Espadachim (_Swordmen)_

_Nível: _13

_Não Gosta: _De ser contrariado.

_Principal característica: _O mau-gênio.

_Irmãos: _Yuri Darrell (Cavaleiro) – irmão (morto), Erik Darrell (Lorde Cavaleiro) – irmão.


	6. Esperança

**Esperança**

_**Cemitério de Glast Heim**_

- Nós estamos fodidos. – Maro murmurou trazendo Artie nas costas e depois desaparecendo novamente.

Artie e Mikkael se colocaram ao lado de Maka e voltaram a atirar as flechas de prata como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mort continuava a ocupar a terceira _ilusão das trevas_, agora ajudado por Ella, e Maro reaparecera ao lado de Erik no exato momento em que ele ia lançar a lança novamente. Ela sussurrou algo como _Destruidor de Almas_. Ouviu-se um enorme baque, uma nuvem de poeira avermelhada se levantou, mas a _ilusão das trevas _não reapareceu. Erik tinha de se lembrar de agradecer à guilda dos bruxos pelas armas, não acreditara que elas eram tão poderosas até vê-las em ação.

Erik, acreditanto que Maro fora dar cabo na ultima criatura invocada pelo _senhor das trevas_, correu na direção em que estavam os bruxos. O cruzado os empapava com as poções azuis que Rui havia deixado, de forma desajeitada já que aquela não era função dele, e Anne gritava _suffragium_ com as mãos brilhando na direção deles.

O _senhor das trevas_ estava furioso se forçando contra as armadilhas a sua frente tentando romper o feitiço delas também, como se quisesse alcançar os bruxos. Erik notou que ela parecia estar se dissipando, como névoa, mas pelo visto aquela coisa ainda tinha força o suficiente para resistir.

- O que, por Deus, aconteceu?!

- Ele conseguiu romper as duas armadilhas detrás. – Anne falou chorosa. Os bruxos estavam concentrados demais para responder. – O que nós fazemos?!

- Mas essas coisas duram quatro horas!

- Elas durariam quatro horas se o _senhor das trevas _ficasse quietinho lá dentro esperando para morrer. – Maro aparecera seguida por Mort.

- Quanto tempo estas vão durar?!

- Quem sabe? – ela deu de ombros sorrindo. – Nós estamos completamente fodidos senhor lorde, mas foi uma honra servir Rune Midgard com você...

Outra _Nevasca _e outra _Ira de Thor _e mais gritos de fúria do _senhor das trevas_. Alain e Julia voltaram a conjurar, as flechas não paravam de voar, e agora eles tinham a vantagem de não ter mais nenhuma _ilusão das trevas_, graças a Maro e as adagas absurdamente poderosas dela, como as coisas foram levadas à aquele ponto?! Erik levou a mão à testa sentindo uma dor de cabeça absurda atingi-lo. Eles não iriam agüentar tempo para matar o _senhor das trevas_, mas não teriam tempo para fugir. Estava tudo condenado.

- Mercenário, vá buscar o outro caçador atrás dessa coisa. – Mort sumiu. Maro se virou para Ella. - Você não permita de maneira alguma que algo chegue perto daqui entendeu? – a mercenária balançou a cabeça concordando. Erik olhou para Maro com uma interrogação estampada no rosto, ela o ignorou.

- Templário. – ela disse. – Me dê o seu escudo. – Raoul hesitante a obedeceu.

A algoz pegou o enorme escudo do cruzado como se estivesse carregando um papel, e o analisou por alguns minutos.

- O que você está fazendo? – Erik perguntou.

- Nós vamos precisar de mais umas cinco _Nevascas e Iras de Thor_ para matar esse filho da puta. – ela disse. – Precisamos dar um golpe certeiro nele, e segundo os livros, um ataque de propriedade sagrada faria um efeito _hiper forte_ nele. – ela pareceu ter achado o que procurava e olhou para o templário. – Esse escudo é meu agora.

- Nós estamos acertando essa coisa com as flechas.- Erik retrucou, sentindo que alguém do grupo iria bancar o herói.

- As flechas não são o suficiente. – Maro puxou uma carta de seu decote e sem hesitar a colocou no escudo. Erik sabia muito bem que carta era aquela: _besouro-ladrão dourado._ A carta foi absorvida pelo escudo como se ele fosse feito de areia movediça.– Um ataque a queima roupa deve deixá-lo vulnerável para a próxima sessão dos bruxos. – ela se levantou. Uma adaga estava em sua mão direita, e o escudo na esquerda.

- Isso é loucura. – Erik respondeu. – Nós entramos aqui juntos, e vamos sair daqui juntos!

- Me poupe. – ela respondeu. – Quer viver para encontrar o seu irmão irritante? Obedeça. – olhou para Anne. – Sacerdotisa. – Anne a benzeu e lhe deu agilidade. Maro voltou a olhar para Erik. – Eu preciso de impulso para subir aquela altura carregando esse trambolho. – pausa. – Lordes são fortes como Minorous.

Erik soprou o ar e concordou. Em pouco tempo duas coisas aconteceriam, a Ira de Thor e a Nevasca estariam completas, e talvez, a armadilha fosse quebrada por completo. Maro subiu em seu braço direito e ficou sobre ele como um pássaro. Anne o benzeu, mesmo que não o fizesse, Erik sequer sentia o peso da algoz. A _Nevasca _iria cair, ele tomou impulso e a lançou com toda a força que tinha em seu corpo e em sua alma.

A _Nevasca _caiu. Por um momento Erik achou que seu coração ia parar. A algoz atravessara a neve e vento como se eles nem existissem. Maro achara maravilhoso atravessar uma nevasca, era como nadar num mar de estrelas brancas. Ela conseguiu girar o corpo para aterrissar sobre a cabeça do _senhor das trevas_, as lâminas que havia na parte traseira de suas botas a ajudaram a ficar firme.

Ela contou, até a nevasca parar, jogou o escudo com toda a sua força para longe e pegou a adaga com as duas mãos. O mundo a sua volta pareceu prender a respiração. O guizo pendurado em sua cintura cantou docemente.

- Este é o seu _ultimo som_. – ela disse sorrindo e enterrando a adaga com toda a força que tinha na cabeça do senhor das trevas.

Erik começou a correr quando vira que ela largara o escudo. Haveria segundos entre a _Nevasca _e a _Ira de Thor_, ele não podia perder nenhum. Alcançou o escudo e viu a algoz enfiando a adaga no crânio do _senhor das trevas_. O monstro grunhiu, o som mais alto e mais horroroso que os humanos ali já ouviram, de forma pitoresca, e pareceu que iria tombar. Julia estava dizendo "...de t..." quando Erik jogou o escudo na direção de Maro. Ela estava caindo, tombando junto com o senhor das trevas, o lorde só viu que a algoz estava _quase _tocando o escudo quando a luz vermelha e infernal da _Ira de Thor _inundou o cemitério. Deus pareceu ter misericórdia dele, quando o enorme raio atingiu o _senhor das trevas_, Erik fora lançado para longe com o impacto antes que a terra aos seus pés se rompesse.

Julia e Alain não começaram uma nova invocação, eles já haviam chegado ao seu limite com ou sem as poções. Os caçadores pararam de atirar flechas e a _Devoção _do templário há muito tempo parara de funcionar. Anne cruzou as mãos sobre o peito rezando com todo o fervor e até os mercenários se permitiram demonstrar alguma emoção.

Quando a _Ira de Thor _se esgotou, a terra podre que envolvia cadáveres fora levantada em forma de poeira, e uma nuvem escura que ia do teto até o chão tampava tudo à vista, sem os feitiços para iluminar o local não se via nada. Os segundos que demoraram para a poeira de assentar pareceram horas para o grupo que esperava algum sinal de alguma coisa.

Nenhum vulto gigantesco aparecera, não houve nenhum gemido ou lamúria fantasmagóricos, e nada investiu de novo contra o que restara da armadilha. A única coisa que se mexia no centro da armadilhas era um vulto esguio e pequeno, se levantando apoiado há um enorme escudo.

Erik se levantara para ver Maro sorrindo em sua direção de forma maníaca, tanto as roupas dela como o escudo, estavam imundos, mas ela não parecia machucada. Segurava um papel retangular na forma de carta como se aquilo lhe desse um prazer carnal.

Os gritos de "Viva!" e "Urrah!" foram ouvidos por todo o cemitério. Erik sentiu o corpo querendo tombar mas não se deixou. Ele ainda tinha que cuidar de seu irmão.

X

_**Arredores de Geffen**_

- Nós teríamos morrido sem você. – Erik se aproximara da algoz, que por algum motivo decidira andar junto deles na volta para Geffen. – Obrigado. – ela sorriu para ele, mas aquele sorriso não lhe dizia nada.

- Não confunda as coisas, lorde. – ela falou. Raoul com toda a boa vontade do mundo cedera o escudo com a carta do _besouro-ladrão dourado_, uma das mais caras e raras de toda a Rune Midgard, para a algoz, ela carregava o escudo nas costas e era meio cômico ver uma algoz carregar um escudo de templário. – Eu ajudei por que queria alguma coisa, e não por que me senti obrigada a cuidar das crianças ou atraída pela sua beleza divina. – Erik riu.

- Mesmo assim obrigado. – insistiu. – Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para retribuir...

- Comece fechando essa boca antes que eu o faça por você. – Maro disse sorrindo, logo em seguida ela soltou uma exclamação. – Ah! Tem sim algo que você pode fazer por mim.

- O que?

- Não fale pra ninguém em Geffen que eu estive aqui. – ela sorriu. – Ou eu arranco sua língua. – e desapareceu, _como névoa que se dissipa_, pensou Erik com uma melancolia estranha lhe invadindo o coração.

Mort alguns minutos depois o alcançou para andar ao seu lado quando viu que a algoz não estava mais lá.

- Você foi um bom líder Erik. – ele falou.

- Nós teríamos morrido se Maro não tivesse aparecido. – ele resmungou. – E teríamos morrido se ela não tivesse ido para cima do _senhor das trevas_... Eu só fui um líder enquanto o plano ainda funcionava.

- Não seja auto-piedoso. – Mort disse sem emoção. – Todos nós estamos vivos e as crianças estão a salvo, a algoz está viva por que você a ajudou. – ele o lembrou. – Então levante esse rosto e aja como um lorde herói deve agir agora, nós já estamos chegando.

Erik olhou para frente pôde ver os muros de Geffen, aquela noite ele também não conseguiria dormir por conta da festa que haveria.

X

_**Guilda dos bruxos**_

Como a guilda dos bruxos fez o possível para manter escondido o assunto do _senhor das trevas_ e como agora estava tudo acabado, os sussurros de que algo estava acontecendo em Glast Heim logo seriam classificados como fofocas e a vida das pessoas em Geffen prosseguiria sem ser alterada pelo medo.

A primeira coisa que o grupo fez ao chegar na cidade foi ir para a guilda dos bruxos fazer o relato. O mestre em pessoa os ouviu quando chegaram, e ele pareceu tão feliz que Erik pensou que ele iria chorar. Em horas havia tanta comida e bebida a sua frente que poderia alimentar a cidade inteira, todos os bruxos da guilda, que estavam por dentro do assunto vieram agradecer a todos do grupo e principalmente a Erik.

Como Maro pedira, Erik instruíra as pessoas do grupo a não falarem dela. Ninguém pareceu ser contrário a aquilo, o que de certa forma decepcionou Erik. Foi do senso comum também, não citar as crianças já que seria difícil explicar como o grupo conseguiu proteger um monte de crianças e matar o _senhor das trevas _sem que citassem a presença da algoz. A pequena festa foi bem animada, todos comeram e conversaram, mas houveram poucos comentários em relação a batalha, os bruxos respeitaram o fato de ninguém do grupo querer relatar sobre os momentos mais perigosos de suas vidas, Erik e os outros deixaram eles pensarem assim.

- Erik. – Anne ao seu lado chamou a sua atenção enquanto todos comiam. – Eu decidi que vou voltar para Prontera.

- Para Prontera? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vou tentar me tornar uma suma-sacerdotisa. – ela disse sorrindo. – Pode demorar um tempo, mas eu sei que agora eu consigo. – Erik sorriu para ela. Anne há meses havia conseguido o nível de uma suma-sacerdotisa, mas sempre faltara confiança nela para se tornar uma, Erik sabia disso por que a acompanhara em quase toda a sua jornada.

- Isso é uma maravilha Anne. – ele disse feliz por ela. – Você vai conseguir, pode ter certeza. – ela concordou com a cabeça feliz. Uma pena ter de perder Anne no grupo, mas ela tinha de seguir o caminho dela, e Erik não hesitou nem por um segundo em abandonar o grupo quando decidira se tornar lorde cavaleiro.

X

_**Estalagem de Geffen**_

- Anne está com a mesma aura que você Erik. – Rui lhe dissera mais tarde, quando já estavam na estalagem dentro de seu quarto, antes discutindo sobre para onde iriam agora.

- Aura?

- É. – Rui o olhou. – Você nunca notou? As vezes eu sinto alguma coisa girando à sua volta, sabe, como uma aura. – Erik o olhou com estranheza.

- Uma aura? – perguntou cético.

- Não ria de mim. – Rui fungou e passou a mão pelo nariz. - Mort e Anne pensam a mesma coisa.

Quando Erik vestira a armadura de cavaleiro, lhe disseram que você tinha de alcançar certo nível para se tornar um lorde. Disseram que ele estaria pronto quando algo, como uma aura, emanasse dele, e para ele, seria como algo o envolvendo, algo que simbolizasse o poder e a sabedoria que ele havia adquirido. Erik realmente se sentira diferente nos seus últimos dias antes de decidir que se tornaria um lorde, se sentia mais confiante e mais forte, mais ou menos como se sentia desde que começou a guiar os novatos, mas ele nunca vira nenhuma aura ou coisa parecida, por isso não estava dando crédito às palavras de Rui.

- Acho que você está vendo coisas. – disse por fim.

- Pode duvidar. – Rui falou. – Mas eu estou certo, você e a algoz tem essa aura.

- A algoz? Como você sabe?

- Erik, é só olhar para ela. – Rui riu. – Você viu a velocidade em que ela se move? Viu a facilidade que ela se esconde?

- Ela é uma mercenária esse é o trabalho dela.

- Ela não é como Mort ou Ella, assim como você não é como Locke. – antes de Erik responder, Rui se levantou dando um fim a conversa. – Mas acho que você é modesto demais para admitir que alcançou o nível máximo como cavaleiro meu amigo. – tocou em seu ombro e andou em direção a porta.

Erik suspirou tocou a própria armadura. Imunda de terra, mas nunca de sangue. Ele removeu demoradamente as braçadeiras, o peitoral da armadura, depois as joelheiras, as caneleiras a parte que protegia suas coxas. Erik não removia a armadura durante as viagens, apenas para tomar banho, quando acampavam ao relento, dormia com ela, ele só seria um lorde completo quando sua armadura pesasse menos do que o ar no seu corpo. Ele não sentia mais o peso da armadura, mas mesmo assim a usava religiosamente.

Se despiu das vestes e foi ao banheiro. A água bem quente caindo por todo seu corpo foi uma benção contra a sua pele, ele respirou profundamente enquanto sentia seus músculos se relaxando, levando embora a dor e a tensão.

Enquanto as gotas quentes caíam sem cessar ele pensou no que o irmão, não Ian, mas Yuri, pensou no que Yuri acharia de ele ter derrotado o _senhor das trevas_. Yuri com certeza diria que quem derrotou o _senhor das trevas _foi a algoz e não ele, Erik pensou rindo. E agora estava pensando na algoz, pensou que nunca tinha visto alguém forte, e bem equipado, como ela era, e se sentiu um tanto quanto inconformado de ter levado todos os créditos sendo que se ela não tivesse aparecido estariam todos mortos à esta altura.

Erik desligou o chuveiro e foi para a frente do espelho. Limpou o vapor que embaçava a imagem e se contemplou por um tempo. Não havia nenhuma aura em volta de si, apenas seu rosto, seus olhos azuis e seu cabelo castanho claro e desgrenhado igual era o de Yuri. Erik era muito mais parecido com o irmão mais velho do que Ian, e eles eram muito mais parecidos com o pai do que Ian. O caçula tinha o cabelo escuro e os olhos entre o castanho e o verde e, sinceramente, Ian não tinha nenhuma aptidão para ser espadachim, pelo menos um espadachim como eram os homens e mulheres da família, na verdade, Erik não via em qual profissão Ian se encaixaria, ele não tinha a bondade de um sacerdote, a força de um ferreiro, a inteligência de um bruxo ou a velocidade de um mercenário ou a destreza de um caçador. Mas ainda era cedo demais para tirar conclusões, era isso o que dizia ao seu pai e a si mesmo.

Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e abriu a porta que dava para o quarto deixando o vapor sair com ele. A brisa morna da noite bateu contra seu peito forte assim que pisara fora do banheiro, o que era estranho por que ele não se lembrava de ter deixado a janela aberta.

E ele realmente não havia aberto a janela.

- Isso sim é algo interessante de se ver. – uma voz disse. O coração de Erik quase parou quando reconhecera que era a algoz, deitada em sua cama, de frente para a porta do banheiro, como se o estivesse esperando para ter uma noite agitada. – Como lordes são magníficos. – ela disse irônica analisando-o de cima para baixo. Erik sentiu como se estivesse sem nada lhe tampando da cintura para baixo.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!

- Eu fiquei entediada. – ela se levantou e começou a perambular pelo quarto. – O próximo transporte só sairá amanhã e eu não fiz muitos amiguinhos quando cheguei à cidade.

- Como você sabia onde eu me hospedei? – Erik disse com dificuldade enquanto vestia uma calça tentando não deixar a toalha cair.

- Poderes mágicos. – ela olhou para ele e riu. – Eu perguntei, ora essa. – ela estava mentindo, ora essa.

- Por que você não quis que eu falasse para os bruxos? – Erik cruzou os braços musculosos. – Você merece seu reconhecimento e a sua recompensa.

- É tão estranho para você que um algoz queira descrição? – ela disse checando a própria imagem no reflexo de sua armadura de lorde, ao lado de sua cama. – Além do mais eu já ganhei minha recompensa, você tem idéia do quanto aquela carta vale? – ela sorriu. – O dinheiro que eu vou ganhar com aquela carta vai poder pagar qualquer item que os bruxos te derem umas duas ou três vezes.

- Ainda assim, os bruxos, o grupo e eu mais do que ninguém lhe devemos alguma coisa. – Erik disse. – Você salvou nossas vidas.

- Isso sim é novidade, uma algoz que salva vidas. – ela sorriu e cruzou os braços se encostando na janela.

- Por que você veio para cá? – ele perguntou. – Para o meu quarto, eu quero dizer. – ela coçou embaixo do queixo com os dedos e voltou a andar analisando o quarto.

- Por nenhum motivo em especial. – ela admitiu. – Você é Erik Darrell não é?

- Sim.

- Um homem que nós resgatamos vivia repetindo esse nome enquanto dormia. – ela olhou pela janela. – "Corra Erik, vá embora Erik!", todas as noites sem exceção. Eu me pergunto se o Erik é você.

Maro se virou e deu com um lorde boquiaberto e de olhos arregalados.

- Um homem que vocês resgataram?! – Erik exclamou. – De onde? – Maro riu achando graça da curiosidade dele.

- Segundo meus irmãos, da Torre de Thanatos. – outra exclamação vinda do lorde. – Eu achei que eles estavam brincando com a minha cara quando me contavam. – Erik se aproximou dela.

- Há quanto tempo?!

- Muito tempo. – ela respondeu. – Ele e outro homem, segundo meus irmãos, um falcão chegou-lhes quase morto em Juno, com um pedido de socorro vindo da Torre. – ela deu de ombros. – Eu era nova demais na época e o mercenário responsável por mim me mandou ficar de olho em um dos homens por que as vezes ele ficava violento quando sonhava, e durante o mês que eu banquei a noviça, ele repetia as mesmas palavras como se sempre tivesse o mesmo sonho e eu sempre me perguntei quem diabos era o Erik.

O lorde se sentou na cama com as duas mãos na boca, seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados, Maro pareceu achar graça nisso.

- Por que a comoção lorde? – ela perguntou. – Deve existir um milhão de Eriks por toda a Rune Midgard.

- Quanto tempo esses homens ficaram com vocês? – ela deu de ombros.

- Eu saí antes de eles se recuperarem. – explicou. – Provavelmente o suficiente para se recuperarem e darem alguma informação para a guilda.

Erik não pensou por mais de um segundo. Ele sabia o que tinha de fazer.

- Em um dia você salva a minha vida e a de meus companheiros. – ele a olhou. – E no mesmo dia você me dá a melhor noticia do mundo, eu nunca vou ser grato o suficiente Maro.

- Do que você está falando lorde?

- Você disse que resgatou dois homens da Torre de Thanatos. – Erik explicou ansioso. – Isso quer dizer que meu irmão ainda pode estar vivo.

Erik deveria ir até a guilda dos mercenários, deveria ir até Morroc.

X

**Membros (originais) da Terceira Investida contra Senhor das Trevas:**

Caçadores: Maka – 22 anos (96), Artie – 25 anos (97), Mikkael – 26 anos (96), e David - 25 (97).

Mercenários: Mort (97) – 24 anos, Ella - 23 anos (97).

Bruxos: Julia – 24 anos (97), Alain – 28 anos (98), Kaio – 26 anos (97).

Sacerdotes: Anne – 24 anos (98), Edward – 23 anos (97).

Cavaleiros: Locke – 25 anos (96), Erik – 25 anos (99).

Templário: Raoul – 26 anos (96).


	7. O Deserto

**O Deserto**

_**Arredores de Geffen**_

Desde o começo dos tempos, houve rivalidade entre profissões, e parecia que a mais antiga e sólida era entre espadachins e gatunos, cavaleiros e mercenários, templários e arruaceiros. Erik sabia que a violência entre classes era algo absurdo e medieval, e que hoje em dia espadachins e gatunos competiam de forma saudável nos campos de treinamento e trabalhavam juntos nos campos de batalha, mas ele duvidava muito que seria recebido com chocolate no travesseiros pelos mercenários.

E foi pensando nisso que decidiu que não levaria nenhum dos novatos consigo. Mas foi pensando no que houve em Glast Heim que voltou atrás e decidiu que era melhor levá-los, afinal de contas, Morroc não era Glast Heim, e ele não precisava falar para onde iria quando em um dia decidisse visitar a guilda dos mercenários.

Os três dias que passaram em Geffen antes de partirem foram marcados por despedidas. Anne foi embora dois dias depois de Glast Heim, em direção a Prontera, para se tornar uma das sumas-sacerdotisas que tornavam Rune Midgard um lugar melhor. Mort também se despedira, dizendo que tinha de ir urgentemente para Morroc fazer o seu relatório para o mestre da guilda, Erik insistiu para que eles viajassem juntos, mas Mort não queria um relatório importante como aquele atrasado por crianças, assim ele partiu um dia depois de Anne.

De Geffen para Morroc demoraria dias, ainda mais com a rota que Erik traçara, evitando a Vila dos Orcs. Aquele lugar seria um bom exercício para ele e Rui, mas não era lugar de se levar crianças.

A viagem fora duramente longa, cansativa e irritante, mas pelo menos os novatos puderam aprender bastante durante os dias de caçada nas florestas ao redor de Geffen. Parecia que a cada dia eles cresciam mais, os dois gatunos ficavam visivelmente mais rápidos e a noviça a cada combate adquiria mais energia e mais eficiência para dar suporte. No entanto, Ian parecia ser o mais lento em melhorar, ele estava mais forte e conseguia usar melhor a espada do que um mês atrás, mas era o primeiro a entrar numa luta, e também o primeiro a sair dela, ele sempre gritava ordens para a noviça, mas nunca agia de fato, Erik imaginou até onde o mau gênio do irmão o impediria de evoluir.

No entanto, eram as palavras de Maro que ocupavam a sua mente na maior parte do tempo. Erik tinha quinze anos quando seu irmão morrera, nos próximos dois meses, irá fazer dez anos passados desde a morte de Yuri. Ian era um bebê quando Yuri morrera, se o que Maro tivesse falado fosse verdade, talvez os dois pudessem se conhecer, talvez pudesse levar Yuri para casa para ver os pais, talvez eles pudessem viajar juntos como fizeram há dez anos. Só esperava que os mercenários cooperassem com ele, mas apenas de saber que o irmão poderia estar vivo, era algo gratificante.

Quando chegaram a floresta que fazia fronteira com o Deserto de Sograt, Erik decidira contar para Rui o real motivo de eles estarem indo para Morroc. Rui não seria estúpido ao ponto de dizer alguma coisa para as crianças, e o ferreiro seria sincero e daria um bom conselho para lidar com a situação.

Estava há um dia de distância do deserto, as crianças dormiam e como sempre Rui ficara acordado fazendo companhia para Erik no turno de vigia, não que fosse realmente necessário, os goblins não eram ousados ao ponto de atacarem assim sem mais nem menos um grupo na noite, e mesmo que fossem, Erik podia acabar com eles com um golpe de espada.

O lorde então contou para o ferreiro o que a algoz lhe dissera sobre o seu irmão dado como morto. Rui ouviu tudo sem nenhuma palavra, desde Maro aparecer em seu quarto, até ela lhe contar do homem e dos seus pesadelos, e apenas minutos depois de Erik terminar ele falou:

- Erik, você não está apaixonado por essa mulher, está? – Erik o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Do que você está falando Rui?

- Estou tentando achar um motivo que justifique você fazer o que essa mulher diz.

- Ela não me disse para ir a Morroc.

- Pois bem então. – Rui o encarou. – Erik, eu sei que Maro salvou nossas vidas aparecendo em Glast Heim, e que ela é gostosa e tudo o mais, mas você realmente acha que é sensato ter esperança no que uma algoz diz?

- Por que ela mentiria?

- Por que ela lhe diria a verdade? Por que ela foi te ver, para começo de conversa, vocês se encontraram duas vezes antes, e nas duas ela estava atrás de cartas raras, por que ela iria atrás de você sabendo que não iria ganhar nada lhe contando sobre um homem que pode ser o seu irmão?

- Bem, talvez algozes não sejam os monstros que todos pensam que são. – Erik retrucou. – O que ela ganharia mentindo e me fazendo ir até a guilda dos assassinos?

- Eu não sei, talvez ela queira te seqüestrar. – Rui arriscou.

- Isso é ridículo. – e o ferreiro sabia que era.

- Eu só estou dizendo Erik, o que nós sabemos dessa mulher para acreditar nas palavras dela? Sabemos que além de super gostosa ela é rápida e mata monstros demoníacos como ninguém, mas não tem nada que a favoreça no quesito de confiança.

- Ela salvou nossas vidas, e se bem me lembro em Glast Heim você a defendeu.

- A defendi por que era uma questão de vida ou morte, e por que a capacidade dela de matar não é uma questão de acreditar ou não. – Rui ponderou quando viu a face insistente que Erik mostrava. – Tudo bem vamos pensar nisso com calma.

- Então vamos.

- Supondo que o que ela disse seja verdade, e eu duvido que seja por três motivos: primeiro ela é uma algoz imprevisível e desconhecida e segundo, Glast Heim é um passeio no parque comparada com a Torre de Thanatos, eu duvido que alguém que se perca lá, viva muito tempo lá para ser resgatado, e duvido que quem esteja resgatando consiga viver também, com todo respeito ao seu irmão Erik.

- Tudo bem.

- E o terceiro motivo: Maro era uma gatuna na época, ela não viu ou presenciou nada desse resgate, só cuidou de um homem que seus irmãos disseram ter resgatado de lá, e além do mais, ela deveria ter uns doze ou treze anos na época, como nós sabemos que ela não está misturando ou confundindo as coisas?

- Isso é sério Rui? Você está chamando uma algoz de estúpida?

- Mas, vamos supor que Maro esteja dizendo a verdade. – o ferreiro estalou a língua. – Pelo o que você me contou, o seu irmão era o líder de um grupo com vinte pessoas que acompanhava mais outros dois, também com vinte pessoas, numa operação de extermínio na Torre de Thanatos. – Erik concordou. – Você disse que muita gente se perdeu no caminho para o topo da Torre, e claro, muita gente deve ter morrido também, mas o que garante, que dessas sessenta pessoas, duas tenham se perdido e sobrevivido e que uma delas seja o seu irmão?

- Nada Rui. – Erik concordou.

- Nós estamos falando da Torre de Thanatos, e não da Caverna de Payon. – Rui prosseguiu. – Seu irmão foi quem mais avançou na torre, é muito difícil que ele tenha sobrevivido aos andares superiores tempo o suficiente para ser resgatado.

- Tudo bem. – o lorde falou. – Mas Yuri era forte, ele talvez tenha conseguido lutar até achar um lugar seguro para se esconder.

- Claro. – Rui. – O que nos leva ao ponto principal: se a algoz estiver falando a verdade, se um dos dois homens, de sessenta, que foram resgatados for seu irmão, e se ele tiver sobrevivido, isso foi há dez anos Erik, o que garante que seu irmão ainda está vivo? E se estivesse por que ele não tentou falar com sua família até hoje?

- Vai ver ele se perdeu. – Erik respondeu prontamente. – Vai ver ele não quis mais pertencer aos Darrell... – tanto Erik como o ferreiro sabiam o motivo de aquela suposição poder ser verdadeira, assim como sabiam também que o mesmo motivo era o que fazia Erik passar tanto tempo fora de casa.

- Erik. – Rui demorou um tempo para escolher as palavras. – Seu irmão se foi, você vai mesmo querer abrir uma ferida de dez anos por conta do que uma algoz que você mal conhece lhe disse?

- Eu sei Rui. – Erik ponderou. – Como você disse, a chance de ser meu irmão é pequena, mas eu _tenho_ que fazer isso... Naquele dia na Torre, enquanto um monge me carregava para fora e Anne chorava descontroladamente, eu me senti o mais inútil das criaturas, eu não consegui lutar e não consegui ajudar meu irmão. – a lembrança ainda lhe doía, apesar de ter sido feita há dez anos. – Se eu for à guilda dos mercenários e de alguma forma conseguir alguma informação sobre o meu irmão, eu vou sentir que _fiz _algo, que eu fui útil para o meu irmão de alguma forma...

Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de Erik quando ele falava isso, Rui notou, um brilho de esperança, ou talvez de motivação, provavelmente os dois, Erik entrara em um eterno tédio quando se tornara lorde. Mas agora ele parecia inspirado e vigoroso.

E tudo por conta da algoz. Rui se perguntou onde ela estaria agora, por algum motivo sentia que não muito longe.

X

_**Deserto do Sograt**_

Voltaram a caminhar cedo, Erik disse que o sol de Morroc era menos quente quando se ia se acostumando com ele desde o começo da manhã. Os mais novos quase entraram em desespero quando viram que o deserto se alargava no horizonte de ponta a ponta sem nada no caminho que pudesse servir para proteger o corpo do vento e do sol. Erik os convenceu dizendo que seria um bom exercício de resistência, já que uma batalha poderia acontecer em qualquer lugar e em qualquer clima.

Felizmente, poucas horas depois de começarem a atravessar o deserto, um grande grupo de pessoas estava também indo em direção a Morroc, não eram aventureiros, era gente comum que tinha viajado para buscar mercadoria e comida e agora estavam voltando. O líder do grupo sugeriu que Erik e seus companheiros os acompanhassem, ultimamente havia muitos relatos de ladrões e assassinos no deserto. Erik não achou ruim, eles teriam água e as crianças teriam com quem conversar, e Rui teria para quem vender suas mercadorias. E era assim que a viagem estava correndo até agora.

Não havia ninguém muito jovem naquele grupo, nada de crianças e os adultos estavam todos anos à frente de Erik. O curioso é que todos eles comentavam sobre um boato que até alguns dias estava correndo por Geffen, sobre um grupo de jovens que entrou em Glast Heim e matou um monstro absurdamente poderoso. Erik e Rui fingiram não saber nada sobre isso quando perguntaram, e Rui teve de dar uma cotovelada em Ian para que ele não abrisse a boca e chamasse atenção desnecessária.

Foi apenas um tempo depois que tudo aconteceu.

Eles chegaram silenciosos como a areia, e rápidos como o vento, Erik apenas ouviu um ruído e algo caiu na sua frente como um peso morto, todo o grupo parou de andar quando perceberam. A vítima era um dos senhores que haviam perguntado para ele e Rui sobre Geffen, ele caiu com os olhos abertos e vazios, um corte de ponta a ponta na garganta e seu sangue jorrando manchando a areia do deserto, pela expressão em seu rosto ele sequer percebera que lhe passaram uma faca na garganta. Lisa gritou e os outros se assustaram e logo estavam acuados um sobre os outros enquanto os assaltantes lhes cercavam apontando adagas e gritando ameaças, quando Erik colocou a mão no cabo da espada, um arruaceiro com uma cicatriz no rosto o parou com o punhal no pescoço de Kathe.

- Não me teste lorde. – ele falou, sua voz era arrastada e puxada como a de uma serpente deveria ser. Kathe se sacudiu tentando se soltar, mas ele a manteve firme. – Quieta vadia, ou vai querer acabar como aquele velho ali? – Kathe olhou para o cadáver do homem e para Erik com os olhos suplicantes.

Erik tirou a mão do cabo da espada e acenou para que Rui fizesse o mesmo com o machado.

- Muito bom. – o arruaceiro disse. – Nós vamos ser rápidos. O meu amigo aqui. – ele disse para um arruaceiro jovem e bonito que aparecera ao seu lado. – Vai passar com um saco por todos vocês, coloquem tudo de valor dentro e nunca mais aparecemos em seu caminho, mas não tentem bancar os espertinhos se não quiserem virar areia.

- E desde quando arruaceiros roubam gente inocente no deserto? – Rui perguntou, e a pergunta fazia sentido, arruaceiros eram geralmente homens e mulheres que arrumavam confusão, faziam vandalismos e até mesmo extorquiam alguns vendedores para comprarem mais barato, mas nunca em toda a sua jornada ele, ou Erik tinham ouvido falar de arruaceiros comandando grupos de ladrões comuns.

- Nós somos um tipo diferente, senhor ferreiro. – o arruaceiro o olhou de cima para baixo. – E o senhor parece possuir muito dinheiro, comece por ele Loy. – Loy obedeceu e estendeu o braço com o saco aberto para Rui. O rapaz havia acabado de se tornar um arruaceiro, isso estavam em seus olhos, Rui poderia parti-lo no meio com facilidade, o arruaceiro chefe apertou mais a adaga sobre o pescoço de Kathe quando percebeu que era nisso que o ferreiro estava pensando.

- Vamos senhor. – ele disse. – Ninguém aqui gosta de ver crianças morrendo. – Kathe estava se esforçando para não chorar, Lisa fazia isso por ela. Rui de mal grado enfiou sua bolsa de moedas no saco.

- A guilda dos assassinos sabe das suas atividades diferentes no deserto arruaceiro? – Erik perguntou enquanto Loy ia para o grupo de velhos passando a bolsa um por um.

- Se fosse para eles saberem, eu não o faria, não é senhor lorde? – ele estalou a língua. – E é melhor não contarmos a eles não é? Se algum mercenário imbecil vier atrás de nós eu vou saber de onde terá vindo a informação...

Lisa gritou outra vez. Quando Erik se virou, Loy era quem estava com a garganta aberta e caído morto no deserto. Os bandidos que vigiavam o grupo pareciam tão surpresos quanto qualquer um ali. Erik olhou para Rui pedindo alguma explicação, mas o ferreiro não saira do lugar, Cal e Ian estavam brancos com o susto que levaram, e os velhos haviam se encolhido mais ainda com medo de serem os próximos, quem diabos tinha cortado a garganta daquele arruaceiro?

- Como eu _odeio _arruaceiros. – uma voz declarou, Erik e Rui sabiam muito bem de quem era aquela voz.

X

_Nome:_ Kathe Lovell

_Idade:_ 13 anos.

_Profissão: _Gatuna (_Thief)_

_Nível:_ 16

_Aparência:_ magra, cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

_Pretensões:_ Se tornar uma mercenária famosa.

_Gosta: _De acampar e (secretamente) de Erik.


	8. Onde o Diabo dorme

**Onde o Diabo dorme**

_**Deserto do Sograt**_

Maro cortou os dois primeiros ladrões como se fossem feitos de manteiga, e para um olho inexperiente, pareceu que ela sequer havia levantado os braços para isso. O terceiro tentou fugir, mas ela apareceu na sua frente para lhe dar uma rasteira e apunhalá-lo nas costas antes mesmo de perceber que havia caído na areia, o quarto pareceu enlouquecer tentando enfrentá-la com uma faca na mão, Maro o segurou pelo pulso quando ele tentou acertar sua garganta, e cortou o pescoço do homem de ponta a ponta. O quinto tentou investir por trás, ela se esquivou abaixando-se e passando-lhe uma rasteira, foi o suficiente, a lâmina que há na parte de trás das suas botas de algoz serviu para cortar o homem nos calcanhares e fazê-lo sangrar até morrer. Os outros três largaram as armas e correram, ela pegou três facas dos homens que tinha matado, e com as três facas acertou os fugitivos nas costas um por um com uma precisão assustadora. Erik assistiu aquilo tudo sem acreditar que era Maro quem matava aqueles homens.

O arruaceiro chefe, o que estava com Kathe, tentou ameaçá-la com a morte da menina, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca Maro já estava atrás lhe acertando nas pernas e fazendo o homem cair no chão, Kathe correu para Erik como uma criança que corria para a barra da saia da mãe. Maro o acertou novamente na nuca com o cabo da adaga, o homem caiu de cara na areia, ela o virou para cima e o imobilizou no chão segurando um vidro roxo na direção de seus olhos, pronta para deixar cair uma gota do que quer que estivesse lá dentro. O arruaceiro gritou e se debateu como se aquele líquido fosse fazer a pele correr de seus ossos.

- Ahh... Você sabe o que é isso então? – ela disse sobre ele.

- Eu também já fui um gatuno. – ele respondeu olhando para o vidrinho com terror nos olhos.

- Então que tal nos brincarmos de um jogo senhor arruaceiro? – ela disse. – Quer que isso caia nos seus olhos? Não, eu suponho, então me responda uma coisa...

- Maro! – Erik a gritou. O grupo de viajantes continuava acuado, mas quem poderia tirar-lhes a razão? – O que você está fazendo?! Você já matou todos os ladrões, deixe ele ir!

- Ignore ele. – ela disse para o arruaceiro. – Ele bateu a cabeça muito forte quando era menor e agora pensa que conhece uma algoz. – ela sorriu. – Há muito tempo eu tive o prazer de me encontrar com um arruaceiro, alto forte, moreno e com uma cicatriz que o cegou de um olho, um tanto quanto rude e mal interpretado, que tem a metade da boca, você não sabe onde ele não está sabe?

- Eu não sei de nada algoz. – Maro inclinou mais o vidrinho e o homem pareceu ter se lembrado. – Uma cicatriz que o cegou de um olho! Sim, sim, ele tem hoje uns trinta anos?

- Sim. – ela sorriu docemente.

- Com a voz grosseira, uns dois metros de altura, uma tatuagem no peito, aterrorizante e um potencial estuprador? – o arruaceiro perguntou esperançoso.

- Ele mesmo.

- Ele é o líder da nossa guilda! – ele disse rindo em seu desespero. – Ele herdou o cargo do antigo líder, depois de esfaqueá-lo em um duelo. Fez da nossa guilda um inferno e agora é cada um por si.

- Fascinante.

- Maro! – Erik insistiu. Maro revirou os olhos sem deixar de sorrir.

- Lordes são pestes você não acha? – Maro perguntou ao arruaceiro.

- E como são. – ele concordou.

- Maro. – Erik falou se aproximando. – Você já conseguiu a sua resposta, não está satisfeita com isso? – Maro sorriu para Erik como se ele fosse um filhote de lobo e se levantou guardando o vidro de veneno nas vestimentas.

- Imensamente. - ela respondeu. – Pode ir embora agora. – disse para o arruaceiro aterrorizado, ele já estava há dois metros de distância quando ela terminou a frase.

- Você precisava matar todos eles? – Erik perguntou apontando para os corpos ensangüentados no chão.

- Eu sou uma algoz. – ela respondeu. – Você queria que eu fizesse o que, gritasse e fizesse um discurso de honra? – ela puxou uma das adagas que carregava no final da cintura. – Além do mais, era isso o que aconteceria com eles se os mercenários os pegassem. – ela analisou a adaga com o cenho franzido.

- Você assustou essas pessoas sem motivo nenhum, e agora eles têm medo de você. – a algoz riu daquilo.

- Olha só que surpresa, uma algoz matando e despertando o medo nas pessoas. Senhor lorde esse é o meu trabalho, assim como o seu é ser deslumbrante dentro dessa armadura. – ela pegou a adaga na ponta da lâmina, virou as costas para Erik e lançou a arma na direção das costas do arruaceiro chefe. Obviamente ela acertou, e agora havia um cadáver a mais sobre as areias do Sograt. – Ops, acertei um arruaceiro. – ela disse sorrindo quando se virou.

- Por que você não avisou que viria para Morroc?

- E por que eu avisaria? – ela sumiu e reapareceu na frente de Erik limpando o sangue da adaga que usara para matar o arruaceiro.

- Você poderia ter viajado conosco.

- E por que eu viajaria? – ela olhou para o grupo. – Primeiro crianças e agora idosos, você é um poço de bondade Erik Darrell. – virou as costas. Erik se precipitou e a agarrou pelo braço. Maro se virou para ele já com a adaga em posição de lhe cortar o pescoço, mas Erik fora rápido o suficiente para sacar a espada e ficar com a lâmina no pescoço _dela_. Maro riu, verdadeiramente, divertindo-se com o fato de um lorde ter colocado uma espada contra o seu pescoço.

- Você deveria ter se tornado um algoz. – ela disse para ele. – Com seu senso de _bondade _e essa velocidade seria mestre da guilda um dia.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – ele disse baixinho e ela riu.

- O que um lorde iria querer com uma algoz?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – ela se desvencilhou dele e lhe virou as costas.

- Se quiser alguma resposta antes de entrar onde o diabo dorme. – ela cantarolou – Você tem de ir até o Coração do Deserto. – e simplesmente sumiu, apesar de Erik saber que ela ainda estava ali.

Erik suspirou e se virou para o grupo. Havia sangue e corpos dilacerados por todos os lados, e todos estavam encolhidos como se Maro ainda estivesse ali e eles fossem os próximos a morrer, não podia culpá-los, eles eram pessoas comuns e crianças e não guerreiros acostumados a verem morte, ainda mais naquela forma sangrenta e assustadora. O lorde não estava preocupado com isso agora, Rui parecera entender isso e começou a falar e a se mover incentivando as pessoas a saírem do choque, a mente de Erik dava voltas e todas elas paravam em dois pontos que se ligavam: Em Maro e no seu irmão. Ele não suspeitava da algoz até ver que ela estava indo para Morroc, por que ela iria para lá? E por que não o avisou mesmo praticamente o indicando para lá? Cada vez que Maro aparecia trazia uma tonelada de perguntas consigo, o problema era que as perguntas não sumiam com a mesma facilidade.

- Erik. – Rui o chamara. – Nós temos de ir. – Erik concordou com a cabeça, o grupo atrás deles parecia estar se recuperando do choque rapidamente.

- Essa mulher só aparece nas horas mais absurdas! – Ian esbravejou, e pela primeira vez em muitos dias, Rui e Erik concordaram com ele.

- Será que ela estava nos seguindo? – o lorde perguntou para o ferreiro.

- Eu não duvido. – Rui disse. – Mas se estava então o que é que ela quer com um lorde, um ferreiro e crianças?

- Eu não sei Rui. – Erik o olhou decidido. – Mas eu preciso que você fique com as crianças quando chegarmos a Morroc.

- E o motivo...

- Acho que vou entrar onde o diabo dorme muito antes do que eu planejava. – ele respondeu. – E eu não estou falando da guilda dos mercenários.

X

_**Morroc**_

Erik se separou do grupo assim que chegaram a Morroc. Retirou sua armadura e se vestiu com uma simples calça, botas de viagem e uma túnica, achando que não precisava chamar atenção em uma cidade cheia de gatunos e mercenários saindo pelas ruas vestido como um lorde, pegou pouco dinheiro, pois sabia como eram as coisas para os distraídos em Morroc, e saiu pelas ruas andando normalmente como se só estivesse lá para o turismo, sequer se importou em explicar alguma coisa para Ian e os outros, Rui os distraiu dizendo que iria levá-los ao formigueiro infernal, seria um bom exercício para eles matar formigas.

Como não tinha idéia do que a algoz quis dizer com ir para o Coração do Deserto, Erik preferiu bancar o viajante ingênuo e procurou alguém com a aparência normal para perguntar, um guia, uma mulher na feira ou uma kafra, ele não queria perguntar para um mercenário e poder acordar amarrado em um lugar escuro. Foi muito mais fácil do que ele pensara, a garota vendedora de frutas na feira lhe disse que ficava perto do portão leste de Morroc, e que havia uma placa com o nome indicando o lugar, Erik achou estranho mas seguiu na direção falada.

Depois de uma hora e meia, e de quase ter de espancar um gatuno por uma "trombada" inocente que ele lhe dera, ele entendeu o que a garota das frutas, e a algoz quiseram dizer. O Coração do Deserto era uma estalagem, normal, como qualquer outra. Erik não havia considerado que Maro ficasse em estalagens quando estava em uma cidade, ela lhe pareceu o tipo de pessoa que... Não dorme.

- Ah, sim, uma jovem como essa se hospedou aqui agora pouco. – o homem, aparentemente o chefe da estalagem lhe disse. – Muito bonita, o senhor é um homem de sorte. – Erik não o corrigiu, era melhor que o homem pensasse que ele era amante de Maro ou coisa parecida, não levantaria nenhuma suspeita. – Pode subir, ela está no segundo andar, primeira porta à esquerda, disse que estaria esperando um visitante.

Aquilo sim, era estranho, no deserto Maro não dera a impressão de que o esperava em Morroc, por que ela esperaria que ele viesse atrás dela mesmo agora?

Erik subiu as escadas até o segundo andar e achou facilmente a porta indicada, não bateu por instinto, e abriu logo a porta se dando por surpreso pelo fato de ela estar aberta. Entrou cautelosamente no quarto e o primeiro som que ouviu foi o do chuveiro ligado, em cima da cama de casal estavam as adagas, as katares e as roupas dela, seria interessante se ela saísse do chuveiro e se deparasse com Erik deitado na cama da mesma forma que ela fizera dias atrás.

A porta atrás de si se fechou sozinha, Erik sabia, por isso nem se mexeu quando Maro apareceu detrás dele segurando uma adaga pequena contra o seu pescoço, o corpo dela estava molhado, era simplesmente fascinante como mercenários conseguiam se mover tão rápido.

- Ora essa. – ela o soltou. – Você é muito mais lorde do que eu esperava. – ela disse lhe soltando. Erik se virou, mas logo desviou o rosto quando notou que nada estava cobrindo o corpo dela.

- Você está nua. – ele lhe disse embaraçado virado de costas para a algoz.

- E você ainda age como um espadachim virgem. – ela o rodeou e jogou a faca sobre a cama, puxando uma das toalhas sobre a cômoda para cobrir seu corpo. – Ou será que você prefere outro tipo de fruta lorde?

- Você sabe por que eu vim aqui.

- Se eu sei por que você entrou no meu quarto como se eu fosse uma prostituta a espera? – ela lhe indagou sorrindo. – Na verdade eu não sei.

Maro era _muito _bonita, muito mesmo. O cabelo dela era liso e curto, ia até seus ombros, seus seios eram grandes e sua cintura bem fina, Erik podia ver as gotas de água escorrendo pelas belas pernas torneadas pelo treinamento de algoz, ele não gostou de como aquilo lhe tirava a concentração.

- Sobre aquilo que você me falou em Geffen.

- Você realmente levou aquela história a sério? – Maro perguntou indiferente. – Isso foi há uns dez anos, lorde, o que quer que você procura já saiu daqui há muito tempo.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu. – Mas... – hesitou. - Você não está mentindo está?

- E por que eu mentiria?

- Por algum interesse secreto de algoz? – Maro riu e se aproximou perigosamente nele.

- O único interesse que eu tenho em você. – disse baixinho passando a ponta dos dedos no peito dele. – É _muito _diferente do interesse de algoz. – Erik quase seguiu o impulso de tomá-la nos braços. A culpa não era dele, Maro poderia fazer qualquer homem perder o controle, inclusive um lorde que há muito não esteve com uma mulher, ainda mais uma exótica e sensualmente misteriosa como ela.

- De toda forma. – ela disse se afastando como se nada tivesse acontecido. – O líder da guilda da época já morreu há muito tempo, você provavelmente não vai achar uma resposta muito conclusiva.

- É melhor do que nenhuma resposta.

Um silêncio se apossou do lugar por um tempo. Maro cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede sorrindo, como se esperasse que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, Erik sinceramente não tinha mais nada para falar, mas também não queria sair daquele lugar, não enquanto ela estivesse só com uma toalha sobre o corpo.

- Algozes são magníficas. – ele disse, mas só percebeu isso quando as palavras estavam no ar. Maro riu, e riu sinceramente, Erik pôde perceber.

- Você é interessante Erik. – ela respondeu. – Mas até onde eu sei, só existem quatro algozes espalhados pelo mundo. – ela deu de ombros. – Quais são as chances de os outros serem mulheres? – ela se aproximou de novo. – Então o certo seria, "Maro é magnífica".

Erik a tocou nos ombros. Ela não se mexeu apenas continuou sorrindo. Não era sua culpa, sua mente repetia, não é sua culpa desejar a algoz, ela salvou sua vida em Glast Heim, ela lhe deu esperanças de seu irmão estar vivo, ela sorria, ela estava seminua, ela era linda...

- Você é muito diferente das mulheres que eu conheci. – ele falou.

- São más com você? – ela perguntou com escárnio.

Erik sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la, deixando para trás todo o bom senso e a razão. Maro não se moveu até que seus lábios se roçassem levemente, então ela se afastou e tocou os lábios de Erik com os dedos o impedindo de avançar.

- Seu bobo. – disse maldosa. – Um lorde e uma algoz?

- Sua vestimenta de algoz está sobre a cama, e eu estou sem armadura. – ele respondeu como se estivesse sob o efeito de algum feitiço de luxuria.

- É verdade, e você fica muito melhor assim. – ela respondeu de forma doce. – Mas é mais fácil que Thanatos ressuscite do que haja algum sentimento entre nós dois.

_Talvez Thanatos tenha ressuscitado, de novo, em algum lugar naquela torre miserável_. Foi o que Erik pensou quando saia da estalagem.

X

_Nome: _Cal Drogg.

_Idade: _13 anos.

_Profissão: _Gatuno (_Thief _).

_Nível: _17.

_Gosta: _De noviças, templárias e sacerdotisas.

_Detalhes sobre: _Possui as mãos muito leves e um talento natural para escalar.

_Interesse romântico: _Anne (secretamente), talvez Lisa.


	9. Os Algozes

_**Os Algozes**_

_**Guilda dos Mercenários**_

Erik foi muito bem recebido na guilda dos mercenários, o que foi uma surpresa. O líder era um mercenário, surpreendentemente jovem, Erik se lembrava de ter estado no campo de treinamento com ele quando fora aprendiz. Um rapaz bonito e bem-humorado, o que era raro em um mercenário, ele se apresentara como Ruan, e apesar de não ser esse o nome que Erik lembrara, o lorde ficara calado.

- Essa rivalidade entre cavaleiros e mercenários é coisa de gente velha. – ele disse enquanto o guiava pelo salão de treinamento onde alguns mercenários novatos lutavam entre si, para uma sala privada na guilda. – Eu passei minha vida inteira num grupo com cavaleiros e templários, foram os melhores dias da minha vida. – Erik sorrira para ele. – Eu fiquei sabendo de suas proezas em Geffen.

- Ficou? – Erik indagou surpreso.

- Mort nos disse. – ele respondeu. – Deve ter sido uma briga daquelas.

- Bem, foi diferente do que eu imaginava que seria. – Na verdade, e Erik só pensara nisso agora, a presença de Maro tornara as coisas em Glast Heim muito mais fáceis do que elas deveriam ter sido. Ruan concordou com a cabeça sem saber desse seu pensamento.

- O chefe da guilda dos bruxos tinha me mandado a mensagem. – falou. – Por isso mandei Ella e outros mercenários, uma pena que só dois tenham voltado para o relatório. – foi a vez de Erik concordar. – Mas o que te traz até o lugar onde o diabo dorme?

- Eu tenho umas perguntas a fazer. – Erik viu o líder da guilda parar de andar e viu o olhar que Ruan lhe direcionara. – Não é nada do interesse dos cavaleiros de Prontera, é só sobre alguns boatos que eu ouvi. – disse de forma apaziguadora.

- Bem isso é bom. – ele respondeu. – São muitos os boatos, ainda mais nessa época do ano, com tanta coisa acontecendo.

- Tanta coisa?

- É. – Ruan o encarou de cima para baixo. – Bem, você é um lorde, e duvido que saia por aí espalhando fofocas, já ouviu falar de algozes? – a palavra lhe congelava o sangue.

- Vagamente.

- Uma peste todos eles. – a frase impressionara Erik. – Eles realmente se acham melhores do que todos os mercenários juntos e depois...

De uma hora para outra, mercenários correram para os cantos do salão e uma poeira alta se levantou. Quando Erik percebera fora o teto que desabara, simples assim, quando a nuvem se dissipou uma silhueta esbelta apareceu em cima da pira de escombros. Era Maro, claro que era Maro. Ruan olhou para ela como se fosse o próprio Baphomet.

- De volta ao lar! – ela disse com os braços abertos e sorrindo. Os mercenários se entreolharam se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo.

- Claro que você vai pagar essa merda que acabou de fazer. – Ruan disse para ela quando desceu os escombros e se juntou aos outros no canto do salão. Maro olhou em volta como se o líder da guilda não tivesse direcionado as palavras rudes para ela.

- Você deve estar falando com alguma das mercenárias que traça. – ela disse. – Por que nem um moleque seria estúpido para falar assim comigo.

- É com você que eu estou falando. – Ruan respondeu irritado.

- Acho que você está confundindo as coisas líder. – ela respondeu. – Eu não sou uma mercenária, eu sou uma _algoz_, e eu não respondo a você.

- Vê por que eu disse que são todos pestes? – ele falou para Erik. – Pelo menos você não teve o desprazer de conhecê-la. – Erik concordou nervosamente.

- Ah, eu me lembraria se tivesse topado com uma presença tão _gloriosa_. – ela disse rodeando Erik como uma predadora. – Mas infelizmente não me posso aproveitar de sua atraente visita muito tempo, tenho coisas mais interessantes pra fazer. – disse saindo atraindo olhares com ela.

- O que ela faz aqui?

- A cada dez anos algozes se reúnem. – Ruan explicou. – Eles são parasitas, por que sugam dinheiro da guilda, não dão explicações e não obedecem a ninguém... Ninguém normal pelo o menos. – deu de ombros. – Mas eu não trocaria a minha vida pela deles.

- E por quê?

- Eles são todos uns imbecis. – Ruan disse. – E o líder deles, é um tremendo...

X

..._Filho da puta_. Foi a primeira coisa que Maro pensou quando entrou numa sala que era secreta até mesmo para os mercenários. A câmara dos algozes. Todos estavam lá, sentados em uma mesa retangular com nada além de uma enorme tocha presa ao teto iluminando seus corpos.

- Ah! Então essa é a famosa Maro, _o Ultimo Som_. – um deles falara. – Muito mais jovem, e bonita do que eu esperava.

- Uma coincidência ela entrar quando estávamos falando dela. – o mais velho de todos eles, o que estava em pé falou. – Por que você não se senta Maro?

Maro obedeceu se sentando ao lado da outra mulher deixando as mãos no alcance das katares, claro que todos ali notaram isso.

A sala era escura, e todos tinham suas vestes e as peles tingidas de alaranjado por conta da tocha no teto. Havia quatro lugares, dois de cada lado, e um na cabeceira da mesa, o assento do líder é claro. Dois algozes eram como Maro esperava, homens, altos, fortes e vestidos de preto com a armadura e o manto cobrindo seus rostos, o terceiro era "surpreendentemente" uma mulher. Todos eles estavam armados, todos sentados com os braços cruzados. Maro não se lembrava de nenhum deles na época em que foi aprendiz, gatuna ou mercenária.

- Com a Maro aqui nossa reunião está completa. – o líder falou. Ele era um homem grande, mais alto do que todos os outros na mesa, musculoso e com a espessa barba por fazer. Havia muitas cicatrizes marcando seus braços, mas nenhuma em seu rosto. Ele não estava vestido como um algoz usava apenas uma calça amarrada com um cordão, deixando o peito forte a vista e nenhuma arma, ele não tinha medo dos quatro que estavam sentados naquela mesa. Maro viu a tatuagem que cobria todas as suas costas quando ele se virou, mas se ateve ao que ela significava: _guillotine cross_.

- E do que estamos falando então? – Maro perguntou logo, sabia muito bem que ninguém ali iria se dar o trabalho de se apresentar, já que todos sabiam o nome de todos, mesmo que fossem nomes falsos.

- De uma coisa infeliz que aconteceu com alguns arruaceiros no deserto... – todos olharam para Maro. Ela desviou o olhar com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eles tentaram me assaltar. – disse se fazendo de boba.

- Eles sequer sabiam que você estava no grupo. – um dos algozes falou, seus olhos eram avermelhados, seu rosto era bonito e seu cabelo era tão louro que parecia ser branco, Kroll, _o Ultimo Toque_ era o nome dele.

- Bem, as noviças que você matou dois dias antes também não sabiam que você estava com elas. – ela respondeu. Maro espionara todos os seus _irmãos_ quando todos estavam se aproximando de Morroc, assim como eles espionaram a ela e uns aos outros, e com pouco tempo ela já concluíra que Kroll não passava de um psicopata e de um estuprador.

- O líder dos arruaceiros pareceu tomar isso como uma ofensa. – o _guillotine cross _os interrompeu prosseguindo com o assunto de onde ele parara. – Essa raça nojenta só sabe assaltar e badernar como se fossem criminosos comuns. – pelo visto o líder compartilhava a opinião que Maro tinha de arruaceiros. – Mas a ultima coisa que precisamos é de uma luta entre duas guildas que deveriam ser irmãs, por isso você vai até lá compensá-los. – ele disse para Maro.

Ela sorriu e concordou. Claro que ela iria para a guilda dos arruaceiros, e com _todo o prazer _iria _compensá-los_.

- Ela vai dar a mesma compensação que deu ao lorde que estava no grupo? – Kroll era mesmo um filho da puta. Maro pensou isso enquanto sorria pra ele.

- Não sei, talvez eu dê a mesma que você deu para as duas noviças. – ela disse. – Mas acho que vai ser mais difícil _compensar _um homem adulto que sabe se defender do que fazer isso com duas adolescentes indefesas de quinze anos.

- E muito menos prazeroso eu suponho.

- O que foi aquilo com o lorde afinal de contas? – o outro algoz perguntou, ele tinha o cabelo escuro longo até a nunca e os olhos claros. Errol, _a Ultima Visão_, e com o que Maro descobrira, ele parecia gostar de mulheres da maneira normal, e parecia tratar a morte como um trabalho e não como uma fonte obscena de prazer. – Como ele sabia o seu nome?

- Ele descobriu quando aconteceu uma coisa que eu chamo de "isso não é problema seu." – Maro respondeu. Kroll riu, mas Errol lançou um olhar para ela, e não era um olhar agressivo.

- Me perdoem, mas com quem a Maro fode é problema de vocês? – fora a mulher quem respondera. O nome dela era Kara, _o Ultimo Sabor_, uma especialista em venenos por isso o nome estranho, Kara era ruiva, tinha os cabelos na nuca e os olhos azuis como o céu. – Nós viemos aqui para falar do que fazemos no tempo livre ou para trabalhar?

- Kara está certa. – o líder falou. – Eu os chamei aqui para investigar alguns boatos... – silencio e olhares em sua direção. - Ao que tudo indica, o _senhor das trevas _não foi a única aberração a ressuscitar. – ele olhou em volta. – Há alguns dias, Juno nos enviou alguns relatórios, indicando que jovens desapareceram na Torre de Thanatos.

- A corporação Rekenber não tinha fechado a Torre para reconstrução? – fora Kroll quem perguntara.

- Isso foi há dez anos. – Maro respondeu. – Eles perderam pesquisadores para os monstros então contrataram grupos de aventureiros para fazer uma limpeza lá dentro.

- Obviamente foi tudo um desastre, poucos aventureiros conseguiram fugir e os que ficaram morreram todos. – Errol completou. – Mas conseguiram descobrir que os monstros apareciam por que alguém os invocava, e esse alguém era o fantasma de Thanatos.

- Nem todo mundo morreu. – o líder disse. – Como vocês bem sabem, além dos que fugiram, nós conseguimos resgatar dois sobreviventes da torre.

- Um dos que conseguiram fugir é o lorde que segundo vocês foi _compensado_ pela Maro. – Errol respondeu. – Talvez seja pelos boatos em Juno que ele esteja aqui. – Maro ficou calada e deixou que eles pensassem isso.

- Bem. – o líder falou. – Segundo os sobreviventes resgatados da torre, eles conseguiram matar o fantasma de Thanatos. – ele se sentou. – E os pesquisadores da Rekenber confirmaram isso, já que nenhum outro monstro apareceu nos andares da torre...

- Até recentemente eu suponho. – Errol pelo visto era muito mais inteligente, _e mais lambe-saco_, do que seus outros companheiros, Maro concluiu.

- Até recentemente. – o líder concordou. – Um grupo de jovens aventureiros que guardava os pesquisadores foi morto misteriosamente, e a corporação suspeita de que o velho Thanatos tenha voltado à tona.

- E onde é que nós entramos nisso? – Kara perguntara.

- Vocês três, vão separadamente para a torre e arrumarão um contrato temporário na corporação, para investigar o que está acontecendo lá. – ele apontou para Kroll, Errol e Kara. – Você, vai se resolver com os arruaceiros e vai aproveitar para ir para Comodo, atrás de um dos sobreviventes resgatados.

Maro sorriu.

- Como vocês sabem que ele está lá?

- Ele disse que iria para lá quando se recuperou.

- Isso foi há dez anos. – Maro retrucou.

- Então eu acho melhor você se apressar.

- Por que no lugar de ir atrás dele, não vamos atrás do outro? – Kara perguntara. – Seria muito mais proveitoso, a torre e Comodo ficam praticamente em pontas opostas do continente.

- Não é preciso ir atrás do outro sobrevivente. – o líder dissera. – Vocês estão olhando para ele.

X

- Eu sinceramente não posso te dizer muita coisa, além disso, Erik. – Ruan dissera depois de contar toda a história que Maro havia contado sobre o falcão e o resgate na torre. – Eu tinha treze anos na época, estava mais preocupado em roubar dinheiro de velhos no mercado do que com os acontecimentos de Rune-Midgard. – Erik concordou um tanto quanto frustrado.

- Não tem ninguém aqui com quem eu possa falar sobre isso? – Erik insistiu desesperançado.

- Bem... – Ruan pensou por alguns minutos. – Tem uma pessoa, mas eu não diria que ele é confiável ou que ele vá te ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Quem é ele?

- Bem. – Ruan coçou a cabeça. – Eu não sei se ele estava metido nessa história na época, mas sei que ele já era velho e importante o suficiente para ouvir alguma coisa, e ele com certeza deve se lembrar do que aconteceu com mais detalhes...

- Ele está aqui? – Erik perguntou com a esperança ressurgindo em seu corpo.

- Está sim... – Erik sorriu com esperança.

- E quem é ele?

Uma sombra pareceu se abater no rosto de Ruan quando ele respondeu:

- _Guillotine Cross._

X

_Nome: _Lisa Gillian.

_Idade: _12 anos.

_Profissão: _Noviça (_Acolyte)_

_Nivel: _15.

_Aparência: _loura, delicada e frágil.

_Gosta: _De doces, de estar com pessoas e (secretamente) de Rui.

_Pretensão: _Ser uma boa sacerdotisa.


	10. Novo Horizonte

**Novo Horizonte**

_**Guilda dos Mercenários**_

O _Guillotine Cross_, como Ruan dissera, era um homem muito alto, meio calvo, com o cabelo negro todo penteado para trás e a barba por fazer. Seu rosto pareceu ter endurecido ao longo dos anos de sua vida, e havia muitas marcas de expressões, mas nenhuma cicatriz, Erik notara, em compensação ele tinha várias nos braços.

Ele não estava vestido como um mercenário ou um algoz, quando concordara em encontrar com Erik na guilda, veio vestindo uma simples calça e uma túnica, sem armas a vista e com um sorriso amigável no rosto. Isso Erik não esperava.

- Eu me lembro do seu rosto. – ele disse quando os dois ficaram à sós. – Seus olhos são iguais aos de seu irmão.

- Meu irmão? – Erik também não esperava por isso. – Você conheceu meu irmão?

- Sim eu conheci. – ele concordou. – Na época, eu já era um algoz, mas mesmo assim não tive a coragem que seu irmão e você, um garoto de dezoito anos e outro de quinze, tiveram para enfrentar a famosa Torre de Thanatos.

Erik nunca se sentira tão feliz na sua vida, aquele homem podia mesmo lhe dizer alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro de seu irmão, como foi boa a decisão de ter vindo logo para a guilda dos mercenários, se tivesse demorado alguns dias talvez não tivesse tido a sorte de encontrar com o homem.

- Então... Você sabe se um dos dois sobreviventes foi ele? – o homem o olhou como se estivesse tentando desvendar se havia algo em Erik além da aparência de irmão mais novo preocupado com o mais velho.

- Eu não tive coragem para ir a torre, mas eu fui o primeiro a entrar lá para fazer o resgate. – o coração de Erik dera um pulo. – Claro que isso aconteceu dias depois de você e os outros sobreviventes fugirem de lá, o grupo era composto por dez mercenários, onze contando comigo, nós tivemos de subir até o décimo segundo andar para achar os sobreviventes.

Erik engoliu em seco, mas não interrompeu o homem com mais perguntas.

- Os dois estavam num estado lastimável e só sobreviveram por que dividiram uma poção branca, quando chegamos lá eles estavam sem comer e beber nada há dois dias, suas vestimentas estavam irreconhecíveis e não conseguiam andar com tantos ferimentos. – ele olhou nos olhos de Erik. – Mas o pior de tudo rapaz, não foi o que aconteceu com os corpos deles, o que quer que a _memória de Thanatos _tenha mostrado para eles lá dentro, foi algo _muito _ruim.

Erik concordou, as memórias que ele tinha da Torre de Thanatos eram as mais nítidas e horríveis em sua mente, e ele sequer tinha estado na presença do famoso Thanatos.

- Nós os trouxemos e cuidamos deles, assim que eles ficaram melhores e nos relataram tudo, cada um saiu e seguiu o seu caminho. - o homem o olhou esperando as perguntas.

- Você se lembra para onde eles foram?

- Um deles disse que iria para Comodo. – respondeu. – Que iria para lá descansar até o fim de seus dias. – Comodo não parecia ser o tipo de cidade que o seu sério e orgulhoso irmão Yuri iria.

- E o outro?

- O outro... – o _guillotine cross _hesitou. – O outro simplesmente sumiu de nossas vistas. – disse. – Um dia o quarto dele amanheceu vazio e não havia nenhum rastro para onde ele fora...

Erik se calou por um tempo remoendo todas aquelas informações dentro de sua cabeça, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse clarear mais o caminho que supostamente o levaria de volta para o irmão.

- Você se lembra se algum deles era meu irmão? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Eu não posso dizer isso com certeza rapaz... – Erik não entendeu.

- Por que não?! – ele quase gritou a pergunta.

- Os rostos deles estavam dilacerados quando os achamos...

X

A noite chegara e felizmente as respostas vieram junto. Ruan, em simpatia a sua busca pelo irmão, convidou Erik para passar a noite na guilda como convidado, como estava tarde demais, e como Erik não se sentia nem um pouco disposto a andar pelo deserto sozinho e a noite, ele aceitou. Os mercenários não conversam e nem interagem muito, mas pelo menos eles sabiam respeitar o espaço pessoal como ninguém, e Erik apreciou muito isso naquela noite. Mandaram servir o jantar em seu quarto e só vieram uma vez perguntar se ele estava bem.

E agora, as luzes estavam apagadas e um silêncio, um ainda maior do que o normal, dominava a guilda dos mercenários, Erik estava deitado em sua cama encarando o teto enquanto esperava o sono ter a boa vontade de vir até seu corpo.

Ele estava feliz e ansioso ao mesmo tempo, e a visita à guilda fora muito mais proveitosa do que esperava, queria ter escrito alguma carta a Rui avisando, mas confiava que seria melhor se manter em silêncio por enquanto. Também queria ter mais tempo para conversar com o _guillotine cross,_ mas o homem avisara que iria partir em viagem amanhã, então eles não teriam mais tempo, e também queria encontrar logo Rui, traçar os planos de viagem, conseguir o dinheiro, preparar os novatos e cair logo na estrada, pois sentia que cada segundo que ele perdia parado, era um segundo a mais colocado entre ele e o seu irmão. Mais do que nunca, ele queria ver Maro, nada daquilo teria acontecido se não fosse por ela.

Erik pensou no que ela havia lhe dito no Coração do Deserto. E preferiu voltar seus pensamentos para outra coisa, o que tentou sem resultado nenhum, já que os últimos acontecimentos importantes de sua vida, os últimos dias, tudo estava de alguma forma marcado com a presença de Maro, mesmo que para ela ele não fosse muito mais importante do que a poeira em suas botas. Se não fosse por Maro, provavelmente ele, seu irmão, Rui, Anne e os outros estariam mortos em Glast Heim, se não fosse por Maro ele iria estar na direção de algum lugar como a caverna de Payon, andando numa estrada que não fazia muito sentido para ele.

O lorde se ateve a isso. Quando seu irmão morreu, Erik comeu, respirou e sangrou pela espada, pela profissão de cavaleiro, para adquirir mais força e mais poder. Desde que se tornara lorde Erik continuou em sua busca, indo para os lugares mais perigosos, enfrentando monstros horrendos e tudo isso sem dar a mínima se ele iria morrer ou não. Até que meses atrás, ele percebeu que poderia se jogar de qualquer forma numa batalha, que poderia enfrentar quantos monstros quisesse, mas já não via mais sentido em nada daquilo, perdendo ou ganhando, Erik não sentia mais que estava crescendo e se tornando mais forte. Ele sentiu que havia chegado ao topo, mas também sentiu que nada mais fazia sentido em sua vida.

Foi então que Ian se tornou espadachim e trouxe seus colegas junto com ele. Erik pensara que guiar um grupo de novatos lhe daria nova inspiração, e de certa forma era até bom acompanhá-los em seu desenvolvimento, mas Erik não sentia nenhuma motivação com isso. Nem em Glast Heim ele se sentiu inspirado, ele só sentira a pontada de ânimo fazer seu coração bater mais forte quando Maro lhe contara sobre os dois sobreviventes da Torre de Thanatos.

Erik fechou os olhos e puxou o ar para dentro de si.

- Eu estou ficando bom nisso. – ele disse para a escuridão.

- Em que? – ele teve como resposta.

- Em detectar sua presença. – Erik respondeu levantando o torso e se apoiando nos cotovelos. Maro acendeu um fósforo e em seguida uma vela, se revelando, e então se aproximou colocando a vela sobre o criado-mudo perto da cama. Ela não estava vestida como algoz, estava usando uma simples roupa de dormir, uma imensa blusa cumprida que ia até suas coxas.

- Eu nem tentei me esconder. – ela falou se sentando perto dele.

- Claro. – que era mentira. – Ficou entediada de novo? – Maro sorriu, à luz das velas seus olhos pareciam ser ainda mais vermelhos.

- Por que as pessoas têm medo de algozes? – ela lhe perguntou, mas no tom de quem já sabia a resposta.

- Por que vocês matam.

- Lordes também, mas ninguém se prende a isso com eles. – a algoz retrucou.

- Lordes matam para proteger.

- Aí é que está. – Maro respondeu encarando a escuridão. – Algozes, assim como lordes, paladinos e todo o resto, matam por um equilíbrio que deve ser mantido, mas ainda assim as pessoas têm medo de algozes por quê? – Erik deu de ombros quando ela o olhou. – Por que algozes não são boas companhias, por isso.

- Você é uma algoz. – Erik respondeu.

- Então eu sei melhor do que ninguém que algozes não foram feitos para serem gentis ou... Normais, não somos boas companhias nem mesmo para outros algozes.

- E você diz isso por que...

- Existem quatro algozes no mundo. – ela explicou. – Um deles é uma vadia mandona, o outro é um psicopata estuprador e o ultimo está me vendendo para conseguir o cargo de _guillotine cross_. – Erik ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E você está me dizendo isso por que...

- Por que você não tem interesse nenhum nisso. – Maro o olhou. – De que te importa se meus colegas de trabalho são estupradores, ambiciosos e traidores? Se você não se importa, você não vai se lembrar tempo o suficiente para contar isso para um deles.

Erik entendeu. Maro se deitou no espaço da cama que ele havia deixado, ele colocou seu corpo de lado e apoiou a cabeça com a mão, para poder observá-la.

- Eu vou para Comodo. – ele disse sem nenhum motivo em especial.

- Eu sei. – isso ele não esperava. – Me disseram que você conversou com o _guillotine cross. _– ela se virou para ele. – Você não deveria acreditar em nada do que aquele homem fala. – isso ele também não esperava.

- Por que diz isso?

- Por que é verdade.

- E o que eu deveria fazer?

- Esquecer todo esse lixo de situação e voltar para as suas crianças. – Maro respondeu. – Você pode acabar se metendo numa grande e nojenta merda.

Esquecer tudo e voltar para as crianças? Voltar para a vida tediosa e sem sentido?

- De maneira alguma. – Maro deu de ombros.

- Eu nunca vou entender os homens. – ela se aninhou na cama e puxou um lençol para cima de seu corpo.

- Que tal você me fazer entender o motivo pelo qual está deitada pronta para dormir na minha cama? – Erik indagou, não que ele estivesse realmente incomodado.

- Sabe o palhaço que está me vendendo?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele deve estar assassinando meus travesseiros agora. – ela disse. - Ele quer por as mãos em meu lindo corpo há muito tempo, mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir para si mesmo que eu poderia estar dando atenção para um lorde e não para ele. – Maro se espreguiçou e riu. – Ele não imagina que eu estou aqui com você agora.

Erik imaginou consigo mesmo uma coisa:

- Sua vida deve ser um inferno Maro.

Ela sorriu e deslizou até ele. Pousou a mão sobre a face do lorde e roçou de leve os lábios nos dele, Erik colocou a mão sobre as costas dela e a apertou mais contra seu corpo, e a beijou placidamente, como se já esperasse que ela fizesse isso. O beijo se prolongou muito mais do que ele pensava, e sem perceber, ele foi se inclinando, e se inclinando sobre Maro, até estar sobre a algoz com as coxas torneadas envolvendo seu quadril.

Maro passou a mão pelo seu peito nu, enquanto lambia os lábios dele de forma marota. Erik apalpou as coxas da algoz até achar a barra da roupa de dormir, e levantou o tecido até que a roupa tivesse passado e saído do caminho entre ele e o corpo feminino. Maro tinha a pele alva, e macia. Erik atacou o pescoço de Maro como se estivesse sedento, ele beijou e mordiscou até chegar ao colo dela, então com a ponta da língua alcançou o seio direito da algoz.

Erik saboreou os seios de Maro como se fossem frutas deliciosas, e fez o possível para dar a mesma atenção para os dois antes que sua calça explodisse. Maro não ajudava, ela parecia querer apressá-lo de uma vez pressionando seu quadril contra o dele como se implorasse para que eles chegassem ao ato em si.

Ele voltou a beijá-la e sentiu as mãos ágeis se desfazendo do laço que prendia sua calça. Erik levou suas mãos até os seios da algoz, e controlou sua libido para não apertá-los com toda a força que tinha, Maro o recompensou com um gemido razoavelmente alto.

A paciência de Erik estava se esgotando, por isso deslizou com a mão até a roupa intima de Maro, a única coisa que ela ainda vestia, e rasgou aquele pedaço insignificante de pano, Maro mordeu os lábios e sorriu para ele entreabrindo as pernas. Erik a surpreendeu quando a tocou com os dedos, e não com outra parte de seu corpo, naquele ponto tão sensível, Maro soltou uma exclamação leve e fechou os olhos aproveitando o prazer. O lorde se debruçou sobre ela e exigiu outro beijo. Maro o arranhou de leve nas costas largas, e Erik sentiu um arrepio com aquilo, ela passou a língua pelos seus lábios e o encarou com o olhar semicerrado.

- Vem... – ela gemeu contra os lábios dele. – Eu estou perdendo a minha paciência...

Erik não pôde deixar de sorrir, ele se levantou e se livrou da calça, e teve a impressão de que Maro sorriu satisfeita com o que vira. Então se deitou novamente sobre o corpo dela e a invadiu com delicadeza, não por que acreditava que Maro era uma virgem inocente ou coisa parecida, mas por que, por algum motivo, queria tomá-la _lentamente_.

Maro gemeu em seu ouvido de forma doce quando ele começou a se movimentar. Erik arrancou outro beijo dela, enquanto a algoz arranhava levemente sua nuca e suspirava toda vez que ele forçava o quadril contra ela. Erik se apoiou nos cotovelos e continuou se movendo dentro dela, sentindo um prazer a mais em observar, como se estivesse sob o efeito de um feitiço, a expressão de deleite da algoz. O ritmo plácido continuou, mas por pouco tempo, toda vez que a penetrava um calor ardente crescia dentro de Erik e o fazia querer ir mais forte, mais rápido, e ele sentia aquele calor dentro de Maro também, no modo em como ela prendia os gemidos na garganta, mas afundava as unhas em seus ombros, como ela o encarava de forma suplicante, como se estivesse implorando algo para ele.

A algoz se pendurou no pescoço e invadiu sua boca como se precisasse dela para sobreviver. Erik a beijou e investiu dentro dela uma ultima vez. Os dois gemeram e apertaram os olhos com a sensação queimando dentro deles. Erik se deixou desabar sobre Maro e pôde sentir o coração dela batendo de forma acelerada, assim como o seu próprio, e pensou que eles poderiam ficar assim por um momento.

Momentos depois, quando ele se deitou ao lado dela, Maro ainda olhava para o teto como se estivesse sendo levada numa onda quente e prazerosa. _As mulheres têm tanta sorte_, o lorde pensou sentindo um orgulho estranho.

- Talvez Thanatos tenha ressuscitado naquela torre maldita. – ele disse como que hipnotizado, também olhando para o teto. – Maro riu e se aninhou ao peito dele. _Se você soubesse, _ela pensou, sentindo algo estranho agitando seu coração.

X

_Nome: _Maro ?

_Idade: _23 anos.

_Profissão: _Algoz (_Assassin Cross)_

_Nível: _99

_Traço Marcante: _É uma completa sociopata.

_Especialidade: _Velocidade.

_Não Gosta: _De crianças, de pessoas em geral e de arruaceiros.


	11. Seguindo

**Seguindo **

_**Morroc**_

- Erik?

- Sim, Rui?

- Você poderia esclarecer uma coisa?

- O que?

- Por que a algoz está aqui?

Rui não se admirou quando viu que Erik só chegou à estalagem de manhã, afinal de contas, era uma caminhada razoável até a guilda dos mercenários, e o que ele pretendia lá não era uma simples visita. Mas dentre todos no grupo, Rui foi quem mais arregalou os olhos, e soltou a exclamação mais alta quando viu que Maro seguia atrás do lorde, ela não estava vestida como uma algoz, usava um traje de gatuno que cobria todo o seu corpo até os tornozelos, mas o rosto da mulher era inconfundível com aquele sorriso cínico.

Maro soltou um risinho e cruzou os braços encostando-se ao vão da porta se divertindo com a situação. Lisa se mantinha escondida atrás de Rui, Ian a encarava de forma petulante, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para dizer alguma coisa para ela, não depois de ele ver a facilidade que a algoz tinha para partir gente ao meio e os dois gatunos engoliam Maro com os olhos num misto de medo e admiração. Erik olhou para Maro e ela retribuiu o olhar como se estivesse tão curiosa quanto Rui para ouvir a resposta. O lorde suspirou e coçou a nuca como se estivesse procurando uma resposta que fizesse sentido.

- Ela também está indo para Comodo.

- Comodo?

- Sim... – Erik disse.

- E por que?

- Bem... – pelo menos esta desculpa veio ligeira. – Nós passamos por muita coisa em Glast Heim, então...

- Erik eu preciso falar com você a sós. – Rui disse indo em direção a sacada. Erik o seguiu e o ferreiro fechou a porta que dava para o quarto bloqueando os olhares miúdos e suplicantes das crianças que ficariam sozinhas com uma algoz lá dentro.

- Eu a encontrei. – Erik disse escondendo os detalhes que Rui conhecia dos novatos. – E eu disse que estava indo para Comodo e Maro disse que iria conosco.

- Comodo tem alguma coisa a ver com seu irmão? – Rui perguntou.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem. – ele respirou. – Mas e a algoz?

- Como eu disse...

- Foi a guilda que a mandou com você?

- Não...

- Então por que ela veio junto com você, se ela odeia pessoas e odeia crianças?

- Ela disse que tinha algo para procurar em Comodo.

- E obviamente ela não disse o que era...

- Claro que não. – Erik respondeu. – Rui escute...

- Erik. – Rui o interrompeu.

- O que foi?

- Você dormiu com essa mulher. – a parte mais interessante daquela frase foi a certeza que Rui usara nas palavras, como se ele tivesse lido a mente do lorde e visto todos os mínimos detalhes da noite passada. Erik encarou o amigo boquiaberto como se ele tivesse atravessado seu peito com uma lança.

- Rui...

- Isso está estampado na sua cara Erik. – o lorde ainda tentou sustentar o olhar e bater de frente com o palpite certeiro de Rui, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia esconder para o seu melhor amigo o fato de que havia estado com aquela mulher linda. Rui balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – disse. – Mort disse que você simplesmente a devorou com os olhos o tempo todo em Glast Heim. – Rui deu de ombros. – Uma mulher que se defende sozinha deve ser algo exótico e sensual para alguém como você. – Erik só iria entender o significado daquelas palavras muito tempo depois.

- Ela está ouvindo Rui.

- Eu sei. – Erik sabia que Rui não sabia, mas preferiu não apontar isso na hora. – De toda forma, eu não vou para Comodo. – Agora Erik olhara para o amigo como se Rui o tivesse empurrado de uma ponte para morrer esmagado no final de um precipício.

- Como é que é?

- Não é por conta de Maro, antes que você pense essa merda. – o ferreiro pegou um papel do bolso de sua calça e o ergueu para Erik. – Eu preciso ir até a guilda. – Erik pegou o papel e o leu.

- Problemas no relatório que você mandou?

- Eu disse o que era para falar, disse que tudo foi de acordo com o plano e que foi assim que matamos o _senhor das trevas. _Não mencionei a nossa "ajuda" e nem os "contratempos".

- Então por que...

- Alguém deve ter dito algo de diferente quando voltou. Anne me mandou uma carta dizendo que vai ter de reapresentar o dela.

- Isso é estranho.

- Nem tanto. – Rui disse tranquilamente. – Alguém do grupo não deve ter resistido e contou a verdade, e afinal de contas, qual o problema de líderes das guildas saberem que Maro esteve lá? – deu de ombros. – Os cavaleiros não te perguntaram nada? – Erik balançou a cabeça, ele sequer havia feito um relatório, confiando que o de Anne bastaria em Prontera, até mesmo pelo o fato de ele não ter obrigação nenhuma de se relatar para os cavaleiros e os outros lordes estarem pouco se lixando para o que acontecia em sua vida.

- Acho que nada pode ser feito não é? – Erik perguntou sabendo a resposta.

- Você sabe como é aquela vadia. – Rui estava se referindo a mestra ferreira que era a líder de sua guilda. – Se eu não for, ela vai mandar dois brutamontes atrás de mim para me arrastarem até lá.

- Pelo menos você responde a uma ferreira loura e sensual. – Erik o consolou. – Se alguma coisa acontecer eu vou ter de responder a um velho mau-humorado que me odeia.

- Não diga isso do seu papai, lorde.

X

_**Deserto do Sograt**_

Maro trouxera consigo uma dúzia de pares de adagas, cada uma cuidadosamente polida e afiada, todas eram raras e caras, e ela ameaçou de morte o gatuno, ou espadachim que tocasse naquelas adagas com ou sem a sua permissão. Erik achou que Ian iria causar problemas do começo ao fim da viagem, mas ele ficara bem quieto, andando alguns passos na frente do grupo. A algoz por sua vez, subiu no carrinho onde Rui costumava guardar as poções, os sacos de dormir e a comida, se deitou e dormiu o dia inteiro.

No final do dia, faltava pouco para chegar à Fortaleza de Saint Darmain, Erik cogitou em entrar novamente no Formigueiro Infernal com os novatos, mas tinha certeza de que Maro iria cortar a garganta de alguém se fosse obrigada a ver crianças matando formigas, e além do mais, Erik estava com pressa, como se quanto menos demorasse a chegar a Comodo, maiores eram as chances de encontrar-se com Yuri.

De noite, quando todos os novatos estavam dormindo, Maro acordou, se vestiu com a roupa de algoz, e desapareceu. Erik supôs que ela iria caçar ou verificar se havia ladrões na área. Ela apareceu meia hora depois, sem nenhum grão de areia sequer sujando as suas botas, e sem fazer mais barulho do que a sombra que a acompanhava. Erik era fascinado por mercenários e algozes, nem se ele treinasse a vida inteira para ser rápido, conseguiria se mover daquela forma.

- Nós só estamos a algumas horas de Saint Darmain. – ela falou se sentando ao lado dele na fogueira. Erik notou algum mau-humor por destras do sorriso costumeiro.

- Você poderia ter continuado sozinha. – ele alfinetou.

- Sozinha? – a algoz o olhou maldosa. – Depois de você ter me mostrado o quão boa é sua companhia na madrugada, lorde? – soltou um risinho. Erik a olhou como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não estava com as palavras certas na boca. Maro sabia o que ele iria lhe dizer, mas preferiu se fazer de idiota.

- Maro.

- Sim?

- Por que você fez aquilo?

- Fiz o que?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ah, eu não sei não. – ela sorriu de forma dissimulada.

- Por que você faz isso?!

- Por que você continua agindo como um espadachim virgem? – a algoz com certeza estava se divertindo com o excesso de decoro do lorde. – Por que eu transei com você é isso que quer saber?

- Não! – ele olhou para os lados para ver se alguma das crianças estava ouvindo. – Por que você transou comigo, _depois_ de ter dito que nada aconteceria entre nó...? – Maro sorriu e apoiou as mãos no chão onde estava sentada.

- Sinceramente? Você já imaginou como um algoz trata uma mulher? – ela perguntou retoricamente. – Existem dois no mundo, um é um estuprador e o outro quer me ver morta, então minhas esperanças de conseguir um marido no meu próprio ramo são escassas...

- Você não está falando sério.

- Não mesmo. – ela o olhou. – Você é uma peça rara, ainda mais no mundo onde eu vivo, um homem honrado que cuida e protege em qualquer circunstância, e de graça, isso é uma novidade exótica pra mim. – Erik se sentiu enrubescer. – Além do mais, você já se viu sem camisa? – ela soltou um risinho. – Nem uma sacerdotisa cega e frigida resistiria a você.

Erik riu.

- Que tipo de lorde é você afinal? – a algoz perguntou de repente.

- Como é que é?

- Você é resistente. – ela explicou. – Mas também é rápido, ou pelo menos tem de ser rápido para conseguir colocar uma espada contra o pescoço de um algoz e continuar vivo. – ele ponderou um pouco sobre o assunto.

- Meu irmão costumava dizer que não adiantava treinar apenas resistência ou apenas velocidade. – Erik disse num tom nostálgico. – "Nunca vamos ser rápidos como um mercenário, ou imortais como um templário", era o que ele costumava dizer, por isso eu decidi ser as duas coisas quando me tornei cavaleiro. – Maro inclinou a cabeça.

- Talvez tenha sido isso que te permitiu virar um lorde.

- E que tipo de algoz é você? – ele estalou a língua. – Você usa katares, mas parece que só de forma decorativa. – Maro sorriu.

- O jeito mais rápido de subir como um mercenário é sendo _rápido_. – ela olhou para o céu e desembaiou uma das adagas. – A questão é que _todos _os mercenários são rápidos, então para se destacar, você tem de economizar todo o tempo que tem na hora de lutar. – ela mostrou a adaga a Erik. – Os mercenários preferem katares por que o dano delas são absurdos, mas para acertar alguém atrás de você, é preciso girar o corpo inteiro se estiver com uma katar. – ela admirou a própria lâmina. – Não dá para lançar uma katar, e é ridículo lutar apenas com uma, por isso eu uso adagas.

Erik remoeu aquilo dentro de si por um tempo. Por algum motivo achando que se lembrar daqueles detalhes salvaria a sua vida um dia. Maro guardou sua adaga e se aproximou dele de forma maliciosa.

- As crianças estão dormindo. – ela disse enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços e aproximando os seus lábios. – Vamos para um lugar mais calmo... – Erik não pensou duas vezes e passou a mão pela cintura da algoz e a beijou.

X


	12. Ilha do Farol

**Ilha do Farol**

_**Oeste da Fortaleza de Saint Dermain**_

Erik bocejou novamente, deveria ser o quinto ou o sexto na mesma hora, pensava ele, mas já tinha desistido de contar há muito tempo.

Cal e Kathe tinham se afastado um pouco para acharem alguma coisa interessante de se matar. Maro dormia com um travesseiro lhe tampando os ouvidos, Lisa estava ocupada aprendendo algo lendo um livro qualquer de noviços, e Ian caminhava ao seu lado, depois do segundo dia ele pareceu ter criado coragem de se aproximar do carrinho onde Maro dormia, mas ainda assim ficava atento a qualquer movimento que a mulher fizesse talvez aquilo fosse bom para treinar a atenção do irmão mais novo.

- Você tem bocejado muito. – ele disse enquanto caminhavam lentamente.

- Isso não é uma doença até onde eu sei. – Erik respondeu com devida educação.

- Não, mas quer dizer que você não dorme. – Ian respondeu. – Não é a algoz que deveria vigiar o grupo a noite? Não é por isso que ela dorme o dia inteiro?

Era engraçado como Ian estava adquirindo uma desconfiança inteligente desde que começaram a viajar com Maro, mas a verdadeira comédia era que ele não melhorava com a espada enquanto seus colegas apenas cresciam mais e mais.

- Mesmo assim. – o lorde respondeu rápido. – Ela sozinha não daria conta se a_ Maya_ decidisse sair do formigueiro e nos matar enquanto dormimos para alimentar seus filhotes. – Ian o olhou com ceticismo, de um jeito parecido com o qual Rui o olhava.

- Claro... – Erik sabia que o irmão suspeitava de alguma coisa, mas Ian era jovem, e deveras ingênuo, demais para entender que o irmão mais velho não dormia por que passava a noite inteira fazendo certa algoz gemer que nem uma prostituta. Mas ele não precisava saber disso, pelo menos por agora, Ian ainda tinha idade para ser apenas um espadachim virgem.

- Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos lá? – Fora Lisa quem perguntara, decidindo abandonar o livro.

- É Erik, quanto tempo?

_Espertinho demais..._

- Falta pouco. – respondeu. – A viagem até o Farol é demorada, mas em compensação o transporte para Comodo é bem rápido. – Lisa se deu por satisfeita, mas Ian continuou inconformado.

Maro de repente se remexeu no carrinho e mudou de posição. Erik pensou que ela seria uma boa influencia para os gatunos, mas se lembrou de que Maro nunca durante a viagem iria se sentir na obrigação de perder tempo educando crianças, não que Erik fosse realmente esperar alguma coisa do gênero vinda da algoz.

Kathe e Cal apareceram para se juntar ao grupo novamente, cheios de arranhões e cortes abertos, mas com sorrisos vitoriosos em seus jovens rostos, Erik se lembrara de que havia _cobolds arqueiros _e _goblins _zanzando pela Fortaleza de Saint Dermain, onde diabos estava com a cabeça quando deixou os dois gatunos se afastarem? Então mandou que o grupo fizesse uma pausa para que os dois pudessem se recuperar.

- Erik. – Cal parecia uma criança que havia acabado de achar o presente de natal. – Eu e Kathe conseguimos matar um _cobold arqueiro_!

- Pare de mentir Cal, _cobolds arqueiros _são muito fortes para vocês. – Ian deu voz aos pensamentos de Erik, mas analisando a quantidade de arranhões e feridas dos dois gatunos, Erik se sentia inclinado a acreditar.

- Cale a boca Ian. – Kathe se virou para Erik. – Nós gastamos quase todas as nossas poções, mas nós conseguimos! Ele atacou Cal e eu dei o golpe de misericórdia por trás, ele ficou todo confuso quando chegamos muito perto, por que não tinha como atirar flechas...

Kathe e Cal começaram a tagarelar ao mesmo tempo sobre a luta contra o _cobold arqueiro_, Erik sinceramente não sabia como os dois conseguiram derrotar um monstro naquele nível, não que para Erik um _cobold arqueiro _fosse mais desafio do que um _poring_, mas para gatunos de treze anos, mesmo que com muitas poções e tempo, eles não deveriam ter força o suficiente, mas aquilo não importava agora, os dois voltaram vivos e estava tudo bem.

Até que Cal decidiu puxar a adaga para demonstrar para Lisa os golpes que ele dera no _cobold arqueiro_, então Erik entendeu tudo.

- Cal... – Erik chamou a atenção enquanto ele se exibia para o grupo.

- Que foi Erik?

- Essa sua adaga aí é muito interessante... – Cal e Kathe arregalaram os olhos, Erik pôde, literalmente, ver a cor se esvaindo dos rostos queimados de sol deles. O lorde riu. – É melhor devolver antes que...

Maro ergueu o corpo de súbito como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Seus cabelos estavam emaranhados e seu rosto com olheiras, Lisa se encolheu automaticamente e Kathe Cal simplesmente congelaram onde estavam. Ian por algum motivo não teve nenhuma reação, o caçula dos Darrel era tão cruel que esquecia do próprio medo quando via que alguém ia sofrer a sua frente. Erik a olhou sorrindo por dentro. A algoz, por sua vez, olhou para os dois gatunos como se fosse esfaqueá-los.

- Você é bom moleque. – ela disse para Cal com a voz ainda embargada de sono, e ergueu a mão em direção a ele. Cal e Kathe correram na direção da algoz e devolveram as adagas para sua verdadeira dona. Erik estalou a língua.

- Então foi assim que vocês sobreviveram. – Erik riu. – Usando as armas da Maro...

- Não foi só por isso! – os dois protestaram em uníssono.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele disse rindo de forma paternal. – Adagas não se mexem sozinhas no fim das contas, não é Maro?

X

_**Ilha do Farol, Pharos**_

- Podemos ir até a guilda dos arruaceiros Erik? – Fora Cal quem perguntara. Erik sinceramente não sabia se aquilo era uma boa ideia.

Erik conviveu muito tempo com arruaceiros, Yuri adorava a companhia deles, e eles a dele, então ele sabia muito bem que as pessoas daquela profissão podiam ser baderneiros, rebeldes e até mesmo vândalos, mas ainda assim podiam ser companheiros fieis e grande ajuda contra conflitos com monstros ou durante guerras entre feudos. Em qualquer outra época Erik teria concordado em levar os gatunos até lá, no entanto, com o que ocorreu no deserto, e com o que ouvira da conversa entre Maro e o arruaceiro assaltante, o lorde tinha suas duvidas.

Além do mais, Maro odiava arruaceiros, e era bem capaz que ela matasse a guilda inteira se fosse até lá.

- É melhor irmos direto para o transporte. – o lorde respondeu.

- Mas Erik! – Cal olhou para Ian, o espadachim deu de ombros é claro, Ian estava pouco se lixando para arruaceiros e Kathe queria se tornar uma mercenária, Cal teria de convencer Erik sozinho. – Você sabe que eu quero virar um arruaceiro!

- Você não vai precisar pensar nisso por pelo menos uns quatro anos Cal. – Erik retrucou. – Além do mais, a viagem já demorou tempo demais...

- O transporte já saiu a essa hora! – o gatuno disse. – Nós vamos ter de passar a noite na cidade do mesmo jeito!

Pharos já fora um grande centro de trocas comerciais, quando o farol servia para guiar os navios até a costa há muito tempo atrás. Mas atualmente, a cidade era mais um ponto de escala e um local turístico do que um centro de trocas, muitas pessoas só iam até lá por que era melhor ser transportado até Comodo pela funcionária Kafra de lá, do que ter de enfrentar o caminho árduo até Comodo, e era desse jeito que a cidade sobrevivia, pelo menos era isso que Erik se lembrava da cidade.

E pela silhueta que lhe aparecia enquanto iam atravessando a ponte que ligava a Fortaleza de Saint Dermain com Pharos, pareceu que o lugar não tinha mudado muito.

- Vocês deveriam visitar o farol. – Maro gemeu, como se estivesse sonhando, ainda deitada no carrinho. – É uma bela vista.

- Eu gostaria de ir. – Lisa disse inocentemente para Erik.

- Eu também quero ir! – pelo visto ninguém estava interessado em visitar a guilda dos arruaceiros além de Cal. – Minha avó vivia me contando histórias sobre esse farol... – Cal olhou para as companheiras de viagem como se seu coração tivesse acabado de ser esmagado em seu peito.

- De toda forma, daqui a pouco vai escurecer. – Erik falou. – E vocês precisam descansar, amanhã nós pensamos no que fazer.

_Daqui a pouco iria escurecer e daqui a pouco Maro iria acordar_.

X

- Você não deveria levar as crianças até a guilda dos arruaceiros. – Maro disse encostada no vão da porta da sacada de seu quarto. Erik alugara os quartos na pousada logo que chegaram a cidade, o sol estava se pondo e o movimento nas ruas era pouco, mesmo com os protestos de Cal, podia se ver o cansaço da viagem estampados nos rostos deles e agora a lua já estava alta no céu e as crianças provavelmente estariam dormindo, Maro estava mais acordada do que nunca. Erik soltou um suspiro de alivio, não pelo o que ela falara, mas por tirar a cota de malha de seu peito e sentir o vento carregado de maresia bater contra sua pele.

- Eu não pretendo levá-los. – Erik disse massageando a própria nuca enquanto se sentava na cama. – Talvez deixe eles irem para um passeio na praia ou coisa do tipo, garotas da idade de Kathe e Lisa sempre adoram a praia, Cal não vai querer ir até lá sozinho.

- É melhor você não deixar eles andarem pela cidade também. – ela falou perambulando pelo quarto. Maro simplesmente não conseguia ficar parada, Erik notara. Ela não estava usando nada por debaixo da roupa de dormir, Erik também notara isso. – Dizem que os arruaceiros fazem o que querem por aqui já que o líder deles está se cagando para a segurança e a paz.

- Quem diz isso?

- As pessoas que eu escutei enquanto você colocava seus filhos na cama. – a habilidade que aquela mulher tinha para espionar era incrível. – E acredite lorde, se existe um algoz psicopata e estuprador, devem existir cinco arruaceiros iguais. – Erik não dava muito crédito à opinião que Maro tinha para arruaceiros. – Eles não dão a mínima para o bom senso diz.

- Por que você odeia arruaceiros Maro?

- Por um motivo que não é do seu interesse. – ela respondeu se aproximando dele. – E você também vai odiá-los se por um acaso a noviça ninfeta aparecer morta com as tripas abertas na praia. – Erik sentiu asco só de imaginar a situação. Um fio de compreensão passou pela mente de Erik como um choque.

- Você pretende ir à guilda dos arruaceiros amanhã. – não foi uma pergunta. Ela sorriu para ele.

- E por que eu pretenderia?

- Eu duvido que você vá querer passear com cinco crianças para ver um farol. – o lorde retrucou. – O que você vai fazer amanhã Maro?

- Cuidar da minha vida. – ela se aproximou e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros largos do lorde. – Por que você não tenta o mesmo? – Maro se sentou em seu colo, de frente para ele, com as pernas rodeando sua cintura, Erik por um segundo quase se esqueceu da conversa que estava tendo.

- Se você seguisse seu próprio conselho não teria dado as adagas para Kathe e Cal hoje. – Erik a abraçou pela cintura. Erik usou a palavra "dado", mas sabia que na verdade Cal utilizara de seus talentos para afanar as adagas do carrinho, e sabia também que Maro fingiu que não viu nada na hora

- Se eu não tivesse feito isso, seu casal de gatunos estaria morto. – ela encostou a testa na dele e fechou os olhos por um segundo. – Eu os ouvi cochichando de manhã.

Erik roçou os lábios nos dela e Maro passou a língua pelos seus lábios. Enquanto se beijavam, Maro empurrou de leve no peito para que ele ficasse deitado com ela por cima, Erik quase não sentia o peso do corpo da algoz.

- Você vai acabar me matando assim... – ele falou baixinho, enquanto ela distribuía beijos pelo seu peito.

- Quer dormir sozinho hoje lorde? – ela perguntou dando um beijo de leve nele, mas foi sem maldade e sem grosseria, Maro entendia que exigia tudo do lorde naqueles momentos íntimos, Erik não pôde deixar de achar aquilo adorável. Ele a tocou nos ombros e jogou seu corpo contra o dela, ficando por cima, alcançando o pescoço da algoz e castigando a pele alva com mordidas carinhosas, Maro riu e o arranhou, sentindo os músculos das costas se contraírem e as feridas semifechadas das outras noites se abrindo.

- Pelo visto você tem muita _vitalidade_, senhor lorde. – Erik invadiu a boca dela com a língua. Maro aproveitou para passar a mão pelo abdômen esculpido do lorde até poder passar os dedos por dentro da calça dele, Erik grunhiu quando ela o tocou, enterrou seu rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro da algoz, e enfiou os dedos no cabelo negro. Ele gostava do cabelo dela, Maro notara. As mãos de Erik alcançaram as coxas torneadas de Maro, ele também gostava de suas coxas, Maro também notara aquilo.

Ela aproveitou a distração do lorde para jogar o corpo contra o dele e ficar por cima novamente, Erik não pôde fazer nada, Maro era uma algoz, era forte como ele, e além do mais, ele não via problema nenhum em tê-la sobre si. Ela sorriu e puxou para fora de seu corpo a camisa de dormir, e o lorde se achou o homem mais sortudo no mundo. Maro era linda, completamente linda, não havia nada de imperfeito no corpo dela, Erik nunca se cansava de sentir a pele macia e as curvas com as mãos e com a boca, mas Maro era sempre tão impaciente...

- Você nem ouse tentar me tirar daqui... – ela disse lambendo os lábios dele enquanto se posicionava. – _Ah Erik..._

Erik só fechou os olhos e apoiou as mãos na curva da cintura de Maro. A algoz apoiou as mãos no peito forte dele e se movimentou devagar no começo, com os olhos fechados e mordendo os lábios para impedir os gemidos de saírem. Ela começou a rebolar com o quadril, de forma torturante, Erik aproveitava para sentir os seios, a cintura, as coxas, marcando a pele por mais que ele se controlasse, até que seus dedos alcançassem aquela parte tão sensível entre as pernas da algoz. Maro não conseguiu segurar os gemidos quando Erik pressionara aquele ponto tão vulnerável dela com os dedos, e ele sentiu o corpo dela se incendiando por dentro quando começara a massageá-la lá.

A noite se arrastou, e o sexo foi deliciosamente longo. Maro sempre buscava a boca dele com uma sede insaciável quando estava prestes a chegar ao ápice, Erik sempre a apertava pela cintura e a beijava com força antes de ter o seu próprio orgasmo, e como de costume eles se satisfaziam juntos. Naquela noite em especial, Maro, mesmo ofegante e exausta, não parara de beijá-lo, mesmo depois de satisfeita.

- Maro... – ele chamou sonolento por entre os lábios dela.

- Diga.

- Eu amo você.

X

_Nome:_ Kara ?

_Idade:_ 24 anos

Profissão: algoz (_assassin cross)_

_Nível:_ 99

_Especialidade: _Veneno

**V. Lovett: **eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews xD é muito bom saber que alguém gosta dessa história, já que eu mesma tenho muito carinho por ela e pelos personagens (principalmente pelo Erik, na minha cabeça ele é MUITO bonito), espero que você goste do rumo da história n.n

Beijos!


	13. Algoz vs Arruaceiro

**Algoz VS Arruaceiro**

_**Ilha do Farol, Pharos**_

Quando Erik acordou, o cheiro de sexo e de Maro já haviam passado há muito tempo, era normal que Maro se afastasse antes que ele acordasse, mas por algum motivo, naquela manhã ele pensou que ela tinha ido embora por conta do que ele falara noite passada. _Eu te amo..._

Erik já havia estado com outras mulheres, _várias,_ deixando de lado o decoro de sua profissão. A armadura de cavaleiro era um bom atrativo para as mulheres, e a de lorde era ainda mais eficaz, mas nenhuma delas era como Maro, nenhuma era tão... _Independente _emocionalmente como ela era, Erik tinha impressão de que ela só queria sexo, mas o modo como ela o tocava, como conversava com ele e tudo o mais, era algo muito mais intimo do que a reles intenção puramente carnal.

Sinceramente o lorde não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo para a algoz. Não tinha tanto tempo assim que ele a conhecera, e os dois só foram começar a conviver um com o outro de uns dias para cá, demorou anos para ele admitir para si mesmo que estava apaixonado por Anne, por que com Maro seria diferente?

E ela não tinha respondido, Anne pelo menos tivera a educação de dizer que gostava dele apenas como um amigo/irmão. Erik riu ao se lembrar daquela época, ele tinha quinze anos, Anne tinha quatorze, e o jovem espadachim tinha achado que se fosse para entrar na Torre de Thanatos, ele primeiro deveria ter coragem de dizer para a charmosa noviça o que sentia. Depois da Torre, Erik se concentrara tanto nos treinos que esquecera que Anne existia ou que sentia algo por ela, e só depois de vestir a armadura de cavaleiro, e ela a roupa de sacerdotisa, foi que os dois se reencontraram para seguir viagem.

A armadura de cavaleiro pareceu ter feito Anne mudar de ideia e esquecer-se de suas vestes como sacerdotisa, mas mesmo depois de transarem umas dez vezes Erik percebeu que não sentia pela Anne sacerdotisa, o que o Erik espadachim sentia pela noviça. Anne entendeu com doçura e Erik chegou a conclusão de que até sacerdotisas servas de Deus, se permitiam um pouco de prazer carnal de vez em quando.

Maro era diferente de Anne, e de todas as outras que Erik encontrou em sua viagem. Ela era distante e sarcástica, mas era tão dócil e tão vulnerável em seus braços que o lorde quase acreditava que ela queria mais do que seu corpo nu sem armadura, mesmo que fosse isso, _por que diabos tinha dito que a amava?_

Erik se vestiu com a rapidez que os anos carregando aquela armadura no corpo lhe deram. Desceu para se alimentar e encontrou as crianças já vestidas comendo no salão de refeições da estalagem. Cal estava mau-humorado, Ian discutia algo com as meninas sobre ir ou não ir a praia, nem sinal de Maro, o que não era incomum, ela tinha o costume de desaparecer de vez em quando e só voltar a noite.

Terminado o café da manhã, o grupo andou sem problemas pela cidade até chegar ao farol, Erik viu muitos arruaceiros nas ruas, mas nenhum deles estava causando problemas, além dos que naturalmente se esperavam de arruaceiros. Nem sinal de Maro.

Cal abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando o funcionário do farol disse que o local estava fechado para reformas e olhou para Erik com um olhar esperançoso. O lorde apertou os olhos pensando em como iria distrair aquelas criaturas até a hora em que o transporte iria sair. Por fim, decidiu que não deveria ser tão ruim assim visitar alguns arruaceiros.

X

_**Guilda dos Arruaceiros**_

- Estão todos pelo continente de Rune-Midgard cumprindo missões e eu preso nessa cidade com um calor infernal. – o arruaceiro que os recebeu disse enquanto passeavam pela guilda, ele era jovem e louro, deveria ser dois ou três anos mais novo que Maro e uma recente adição ao clã dos arruaceiros. O ninho dos arruaceiros era bem mais iluminado do que o dos mercenários, cheio de barris pelos cantos, com um piano para quem quisesse tocar e garrafas por todos os lados, a maioria dos que estavam lá estavam simplesmente sentados no sofá bebendo e fumando, como os que estavam fora faziam nas ruas e nos bares, Cal olhava para todos eles como se estivesse num parque de diversões. Alguns dos arruaceiros olhavam para Lisa de maneira maliciosa, mas desistiam de fazer qualquer brincadeira com ela quando viam que a noviça estava agarrada ao braço de um lorde e um herói famoso de Rune-Midgard, Erik nunca entendeu essa _tara _que os homens tinha por noviças e evoluções.

- Eu ouvi o que você fez em Glast Heim. – o arruaceiro comentou para Erik. – Deve ter sido uma briga daquelas. – engraçado que o líder da guilda dos mercenários havia dito a mesma coisa.

- Foi difícil, mas nós conseguimos. – ele respondeu.

- Alguns dos nossos melhores integrantes foram mandados para lá, mas não voltaram. – ele deu de ombros. – Todo mundo sabe que é um suicídio entrar em Glast Heim, só crianças estúpidas e lordes suicidas vão comprar briga com as aberrações de lá. – Ian soltou um muxoxo e Erik riu por dentro.

Cal e Kathe arrumaram conversa com uma arruaceira ruiva e linda que estava encostada a parede, ela exibia a gladius para eles como se fosse um grande tesouro, a adaga mais simples de Maro conseguiria partir a lâmina daquela em dois só com um golpe. Lisa ainda estava acuada agarrada ao seu braço e Ian apenas olhava entediado para a guilda e para as pessoas lá dentro.

- Eu também fiquei sabendo que você estava na caravana que foi assaltada no deserto. – Erik olhou interrogativo para ele. – Nós sabemos que não foi você quem matou os arruaceiros que estavam assaltando. – o rapaz disse de forma apaziguadora.

- Eles disseram que eram um grupo a parte da guilda. – Erik explicou. – E eu achei estranho, por que viajei com arruaceiros a minha vida inteira, e eles não roubavam velhos indefesos atravessando o deserto. – o mais novo concordou.

- Alguns de nós está apelando para um caminho mais escória. – ele olhou para Erik. – Extorquir, vandalizar, nós fazemos isso por diversão, mas assaltar e matar idosos e crianças no deserto? Nós não somos animais ou ladrões. – ele olhou em volta. – Mas cá entre nós, o nosso líder está pouco se lixando se tem psicopatas por ai assaltando e estuprando com roupas de arruaceiros.

- Disseram que foi uma algoz quem matou todos eles. – um arruaceiro moreno e musculoso que estava sentado em um dos sofás entrou na conversa. – Você a viu lorde?

Erik não soube o que responder.

- Com isso o líder se importou. – o guia disse a Erik num tom irônico. – Ele mandou uma mensagem para os mercenários dizendo que queria a cabeça da puta numa bandeja. – Erik por algum motivo, que ele sabia muito bem qual era, se sentiu ofendido com o modo como o arruaceiro de referiu a Maro.

- E o que eles disseram? – fora Ian quem perguntara, magicamente interessado no assunto.

- Mandaram ele ir se foder obviamente. – o arruaceiro no sofá disse e depois deu um gole na garrafa que estava segurando, os companheiros dele riram. – Disseram que se ele queria a cabeça de uma algoz por conta de uns ladrões renegados da nossa guilda, que fosse ele mesmo buscar.

Erik franziu o cenho com aquilo, não era possível que Maro não soubesse que o líder dos arruaceiros a queria morta, e ainda assim ela tivera coragem de pisar em Pharos?

O lorde soltou uma exclamação entendendo tudo.

- Me disseram que ela é bem gostosa. – um disse quando se levantou para pegar uma garrafa sobre alguns dos barris no canto da parede. Erik também se sentiu ofendido com aquilo. – Que me diz lorde?

- Ela é! – Cal respondera alegremente por ele, Cal tivera o bom senso de não dizer que Maro estava viajando com eles. Os arruaceiros riram.

- Esse moleque vai dar um bom arruaceiro. – o guia comentou rindo. – A propósito lorde, quer beber alguma coisa ou vai ficar sóbrio para defender a noviça? – ele perguntou num tom brincalhão olhando para Lisa.

- O líder de vocês... – Erik disse ao guia. – Ele por acaso é alto, moreno e cego de um olho?

- É sim. – o guia respondeu. – Ele é um babaca bêbado, mas é o mais forte de nós, então fazer o que?

Erik apertou a boca sentindo um gosto amargo.

- É melhor nós irmos. – ele disse para Lisa.

- Nós acabamos de chegar! – Cal protestou.

- Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. – o lorde respondeu. – Vamos embora.

- Ora essa lorde, nenhum de nós vai atacar a sua noviça! – um dos arruaceiros disse num tom brincalhão. - A maioria desses idiotas só finge gostar das servas de Deus, o coração deles está em Comodo com as odaliscas e os biquínis dourados delas. – os homens riram.

- Não é com essa aqui que eu estou preocupado... – ele disse olhando para Lisa.

O som de coisas quebrando pareceu tomar conta de todo o ar. Os arruaceiros se levantaram puxando as adagas, Erik se virou protegendo Lisa na direção em que o som vinha, um gatuno de dezessete ou dezoito anos entrou correndo na guilda, descendo as escadas com um sorriso insano no rosto e com o ar faltando.

- O líder está lutando com uma algoz lá fora! – ele gritou afoito.

- Não seja estúpido moleque. – um dos arruaceiros falou para ele. – Quais são as chances de...

Um corpo foi lançado e caiu no centro da guilda junto com poeira e areia aterrissando e quebrando alguns barris e caixas. Um arruaceiro enorme, com uns trinta anos, moreno, com uma tatuagem no peito exposto e com uma cicatriz que cortava o seu olho esquerdo de cima para baixo apareceu rindo como se estivesse bêbado. Ele estava com um corte que atravessava seu peito e com uma adaga enfiada nas costas, que ele arrancou como se fosse uma agulha enterrada em sua pele.

Maro se levantou dos escombros dos barris, acendendo um cigarro com um isqueiro manchado de sangue, tirando a poeira de seus trajes de algoz e olhando para Erik com acusação nos olhos. Os arruaceiros olharam para ela boquiabertos como se não conseguissem processar a situação. Maro estava com uma adaga enterrada em seu ombro esquerdo, ela pegou no cabo da faca e olhou para Erik.

- Eu disse para você não trazer as crianças aqui. – ela arrancou a faca de sua pele e a jogou num canto qualquer. Lisa fez menção de erguer as mãos para curar aquilo, mas Erik a impediu.

- Que merda está acontecendo aqui? – o líder dos arruaceiros olhou para o lorde e respondeu com deveras educação.

- Como você pode ver meu rapaz, esta psicopata vestida de algoz e eu estamos tendo um conflito ideológico, ela quer que eu morra e bem... Eu não quero morrer. – Maro soltou uma gargalhada, tragou o cigarro e jogou o resto fora.

- Um arruaceiro dizendo que uma algoz é psicopata é como uma _obeaune _dizer a uma _iara _que ela é uma sereia.

- Você não comprou briga com um dos seus mercenários boiolas vadia. – ele disse a ela.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza de que lutar com você vai ser _muito _mais _prazeroso_, do que com um mercenário.

- Façam suas apostas! – um arruaceiro gritou do fundo do salão e os outros começaram a gritar os valores como se estivessem numa corrida de peco-pecos, até Cal gritou um valor apostando na vitória do líder dos arruaceiros, e Kathe gritou outra apostando na vitória de Maro, Erik simplesmente não acreditava na situação que corria à sua volta.

- Quinhentos zenys no líder!

- Mil zenys na algoz gostosa!

- Você nem tem esse dinheiro seu palhaço!

- Mil zenys no líder!

Maro sumiu de seu lugar no salão e o líder dos arruaceiros bloquou com sua adaga o golpe de Maro que tinha como alvo o seu peito. O arruaceiro a pegou pelo tecido que ela usava no pescoço, mas cometeu o maior erro que a maioria dos adversários cometiam quando lutavam contra mercenários e afins: ele esqueceu que ela sabia usar duas armas. Antes que ele pudesse tentar retirar a armadura de Maro, ela enfiara, com a mão esquerda, a outra adaga no braço que ele usara para segurá-la.

O arruaceiro recuou centímetros e Maro sem se camuflar, girou o corpo para tentar acertá-lo no pescoço com a lâmina da adaga. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e em resposta a acertou com a mão livre bem nas costelas. Erik sabia muito bem que arruaceiros e mercenários eram tão fortes como cavaleiros e templários, para se mover daquela forma, Maro deveria ter menos da metade do peso daquele homem, o certo seria que ela levasse o golpe e fosse lançada ou se contorcesse de dor, mas o que ela fez na verdade, foi agarrar o braço do homem com o seu esquerdo como se ele nem tivesse tentado quebrar suas costelas.

Maro passou a lâmina de sua adaga em sua mão direita levemente na ponta de sua língua, e depois a enterrou no braço do arruaceiro, tudo isso a uma velocidade tão alta, que Erik duvidava que a maioria dos arruaceiros ali podiam acompanhar os movimentos dela e o de seu líder.

O homem meramente grunhiu e jogou o corpo contra o dela, antes que Maro pudesse tirar a adaga do braço dele, ele já a havia erguido com o braço todo ensangüentado e passado a algoz pela suas costas como se ela não pesasse nada, Maro deveria ter caído deitada no chão, mas ela dobrou os joelhos e seus pés bateram no chão antes de seu corpo neutralizando o ataque. O arruaceiro se afastou uma boa distância, ainda com a adaga no braço, e a algoz se ergueu apenas com a adaga na mão esquerda.

Os arruaceiros mais experientes naquela sala com certeza já tinham percebido que não tinha como aquele homem vencer de Maro. Ele estava no mesmo nível que ela no quesito de habilidades, mas a algoz estava, de longe, mais bem equipada do que ele e além do mais, ela era _muito _mais rápida.

O líder dos arruaceiros arrancou a adaga de seu braço e a jogou aos pés de Kathe na sala, a menina se apossou da adaga sem que ninguém visse. Ele cambaleou um segundo e apontou a própria arma para Maro.

- Vocês e esse veneno maricas. – disse. Maro riu e chegou a imagem no reflexo da lâmina de sua adaga.

- Não é você e sua _raça_ que dizem que vale tudo no amor e na guerra?

O arruaceiro riu e cambaleou de novo. Maro desapareceu e reapareceu saltando e acertando um chute em cheio na face esquerda do homem, ele pareceu ter sofrido com o golpe muito mais do que sofreria normalmente, com a mão livre ela acertou a face dele com um soco, e com a mão armada ela o acertou com o cabo da adaga. Os arruaceiros em volta olhavam com expectativa. Erik balançou a cabeça e fez um sinal discreto para Lisa.

Maro girou o corpo e acertou o líder arruaceiro no estômago com outro chute. Os arruaceiros pareciam querer aplaudir toda a vez que ela levantava a perna para chutar. De toda forma, o homem caiu deitado como um cadáver no chão e pareceu não ter forças para se levantar. Maro, sorrindo com um sorriso mais maligno do que o diabo, se agachou até ele girando a adaga entre os dedos.

- Oh, será que alguém está com veneno por todo o corpo agora? Isso parece doer muito, muito mesmo... – ela disse fazendo biquinho. O homem a fuzilou com o olhar. – Não é ruim arruaceiro? Quando o seu corpo não é forte o suficiente e você não pode fazer nada além de simplesmente rezar para que passe rápido? – ela empunhou a adaga.

O arruaceiro viu ela erguendo a adaga, mas antes que a algoz pudesse enterrar a lâmina em seu peito, alguma coisa simplesmente a acertou na cabeça com tanta força que ela caiu sobre o arruaceiro desmaiada. Erik suspirou, embaiou a espada, puxou Maro desmaiada pelo braço, e a pegou no colo. Os arruaceiros olharam para ele sem entender nada.

- Vamos embora Cal.

- Mas Erik!

- Agora! – ele bradou antes de sair da guilda com a algoz desmaiada nos braços.


	14. Comodo  A Cidade da Noite Eterna

**Comodo – A Cidade da Noite Eterna**

_**Navio transporte da Ilha de Pharos**_

Quando, no final da tarde, Maro acordou, Erik pensou orgulhoso que amarrar algoz fora uma boa ideia, por que o primeiro impulso que ela teve ao abrir os olhos foi agarrar Lisa, que estava curando o ferimento que ele fizera na cabeça dela, pelo pescoço. Depois de alguns minutos de confusão e de Erik quase ter de usar da força bruta para acalmar a mulher, ele despachou os novatos e ficou a sós com ela. Maro não exprimiu nenhuma reação ao saber que o lorde tinha lhe acertado na cabeça e a carregado desmaiada para dentro de um navio, mas quando ela soube que o arruaceiro que atacara ainda estava vivo, Erik quase pensou que a algoz iria chorar de frustração.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – Erik esbravejou andando de um lado para o outro na cabine do navio que iria até Comodo. – Você sabia que os arruaceiros queriam a sua cabeça numa bandeja?

- O único arruaceiro que quer minha cabeça numa bandeja é aquele que você impediu que eu matasse. – Maro respondeu simplesmente.

- Você pretendia me contar que ia matar o líder dos arruaceiros na guilda deles?!

- E por que eu contaria? – ela respondeu perguntando.

- Por que você tentou matá-lo?! – ele se aproximou dela. – Por que você age assim?! Sem contar nada?! Por que você esconde tanta coisa?!

- Por que eu quero. – ela o olhou como se ele tivesse algum retardo mental. – E o que você tem a ver com isso mesmo lorde?

- Não me venha com essa sua cretinice Maro. – ele respondeu sério. – Você podia ter morrido lá dentro!

- Eu não teria entrado em um lugar sabendo que eu tenho uma chance ínfima de morrer.

- Por que você quer o líder dos arruaceiros morto?!

- Por que o céu é azul Erik?

- Maro!

- Por que tudo isso? – ela indagou rindo. – Você age como se eu fosse a sua mulher ou coisa parecida.

- Eu ajo como alguém que se preocupa. – ele retrucou.

- E você se preocupa por que...

- Por que eu amo você! – Erik só percebeu que tinha acabado de falar que ama uma algoz depois que ela o olhou com ironia. – Não ria disso Maro.

- Ah, Erik. – ela riu mesmo assim. – Eu _quase _acredito quando você fala... – Erik instantaneamente a pegou nos ombros e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não ria. – disse sério. Ela, pela primeira vez em dias, parou de sorrir por um segundo, mas só um segundo.

- Você não deveria entrar nessa com uma algoz.

- Por que você quer o arruaceiro morto? – ele insistiu. Maro suspirou e voltou a olhar para ele.

- Sabe qual é o problema dos arruaceiros Erik? – disse. – Qualquer psicopata que passe num teste teórico e leve o que eles querem pode se tornar um, e então qualquer ladrão pedófilo e estuprador sai por aí com uma gladius novinha em folha procurando alguém para aterrorizar.

Erik a olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Aquele bêbado asqueroso, líder da guilda, é um desses ladrões pedófilos que deixaram virar arruaceiro. – uma faísca de ódio se sobrepôs ao sorriso falso de Maro. – Ele tinha mais dois amigos iguais a ele, sabe o que esse trio fazia quando encontrava meninas indefesas acampando na floresta de Payon?

Erik apertou os olhos com nojo da resposta.

- Há mais de um mês, na primeira vez que nos encontramos, a guilda dos arruaceiros mandou um dos deles para investigar os boatos sobre o _besouro-ladrão dourado_, e por coincidência, esse arruaceiro era um dos animais do trio. – ela riu. – Então eu corri até Prontera e parti o gentil homem no meio na frente do _besouro-ladrão dourado_.

- Maro...

- Sabe por que eu te disse para não falar nada em Geffen? Não foi por descrição, foi por que eu _não deveria estar lá_. Um deles estava em Geffen e ele iria em um dos grupos para Glast Heim, sabe o que eu fiz quando soube que ele foi mandado para lá? Peguei o primeiro transporte para Geffen e estraçalhei a garganta daquele filho da puta como o animal que ele era. – ela cruzou os braços. – Quando eu terminei, sai e decidi que seria divertido passar em Glast Heim.

- Eu não sabia. – ele respondeu.

- Eu treinei como uma condenada desde a noite em que esses animais me encontraram acampando na floresta de Payon. – ela falou. – Eu não me importava com mais nada, eu só precisava ficar forte o suficiente para arrancar o coração deles. – a voz dela estava trêmula. – Eu me tornei mercenária com quinze anos, com dezenove algoz, seis anos antes de qualquer outro algoz na história da guilda, tudo por que a única coisa em que eu pensava. A única coisa que me daria paz e me faria me sentir limpa de novo era o sangue deles correndo nas minhas mãos. – pausa. - E agora Erik... – Maro falou com um rancor palpável na voz. – Você me impediu de matar o ultimo desses três imbecis. – ela riu. – Você tem a mínima noção do _ódio_ que eu estou sentindo por você no momento?

- Se eu soubesse Maro. – ele respondeu. – Eu mesmo teria matado os três por você. – ela riu alto com aquilo.

- Ah Erik! – exclamou. – Ainda há muitas noviças e sacerdotisas indefesas por Rune-Midgard, eu não preciso de nenhum cavaleiro numa armadura cintilante para defender a minha honra.

Erik tocou de leve no rosto da algoz e passou o braço direito pelos ombros dela e o esquerdo pela sua cintura, apertando-a com carinho em um abraço. Maro não retribuiu, o lorde sabia que ela não retribuiria e não lhe daria nenhum carinho naquela noite, por isso o abraço não continha nenhuma malicia ou luxuria escondida.

- Você não precisa esconder nada de mim Maro. – ele sussurrou. – Eu nunca vou te achar fraca ou ter nojo de você.

- Mas vai sentir pena. – a algoz retrucou. – Como está sentindo agora e isso é muito pior.

Erik ficou em silêncio com ela nos braços por um momento.

- Não é pena. – respondeu. – É o desejo de te proteger e cuidar de você. – lhe deu um beijo leve na testa. – Nós já estamos longe de Pharos, e vamos chegar em Comodo em algumas horas, eu vou te deixar sozinha.

- Erik. – ela o chamou quando o lorde estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, ele se virou com o olhar ansioso.

- O que foi?

- Se você se meter nisso de novo. – ela disse sem sorrir. – Eu te mato.

X

_**Comodo**_

Não demorou muito desde a conversa para chegarem a Comodo. As crianças ficaram maravilhadas com a música, com os fogos de artifício no céu e com a iluminação colorida da cidade. Erik se lembra que tivera a mesma reação da primeira vez que visitara Comodo, ele e Anne passaram a noite inteira ao lado de um bardo ouvindo as canções, maravilhados com as histórias enquanto Yuri se retirava sorrateiramente com uma odalisca. Hoje em dia Erik entendia muito bem o porquê, apesar de Ian ser muito mais perspicaz do que ele próprio era aos treze anos.

O grupo desceu junto com os viajantes do barco, mas nenhum sinal de Maro, Erik suspeitava de que ela não iria querer descer com ele depois do que fez, e suspirou sentindo um gosto amargo na boca por isso, era doloroso pensar que talvez nunca mais veria Maro e sequer teria a chance de conversar de novo com ela. Comodo era um ótimo para despistar crianças, e ele adoraria passar a noite vendo os fogos de artifício com a algoz, apesar de duvidar que ela ou ele teriam paciência para tal coisa.

A pousada que ele escolheu foi a mesma em que ele e o grupo de Yuri se instalara antigamente, e não tinha mudado nada, continuava sendo um belo lugar de aparência tropical e festiva. Erik deu algum dinheiro para as crianças, o suficiente para assistir algum show e comer, mas pouco demais para subornar algum guarda de cassino, e deixou que eles andassem pela cidade à vontade, Comodo era uma cidade litorânea infestada de turistas, e as pessoas levavam segurança muito a sério por lá, por isso havia vários guardas pelas ruas, que impediriam alguém de atacar alguma das meninas enquanto ele investigava.

Algumas perguntas na pousada, outras nos cassinos, outras para os bardos e as odaliscas, mas nenhuma resposta. Ninguém sabia de algum cavaleiro bonito com o sobrenome Darrell que morasse na cidade.

Erik, obviamente, não esperava encontrar o irmão em Comodo, afinal de contas, fazia dez anos que alguém que supostamente era ele deveria ter pisado os pés nas belas praias. O lorde se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter insistido com o _guillotine cross _em perguntar se era um lorde que ele resgatara da torre, mesmo que as vestimentas estivessem irreconhecíveis, a armadura de um cavaleiro é inconfundível, ainda mais para um homem experiente como ele. O lorde se lembrou de outro detalhe que o _guillotine cross _dissera: _Os rostos deles estavam dilacerados quando os achamos..._

Era bem capaz de Yuri ter chegado à cidade e ninguém tê-lo reconhecido, mesmo seu irmão tendo viajado muito e com muitas pessoas. E pensando por este lado, era ineficiente sair por aí perguntando sobre um cavaleiro bonito, era muito mais fácil perguntar por qualquer homem com o rosto dilacerado, ele poderia não achar o homem que possivelmente era seu irmão, mas pelo menos teria alguma pista para guiá-lo no próximo passo.

Erik se sentiu atraído pela praia e decidiu caminhar por algum tempo mesmo que estivesse meio escuro, afinal de contas, ninguém iria tentar assaltar um lorde armado. O mar e a areia estavam num tom elegante de rosa-avermelhado, por causa dos fogos e das luzes espalhadas por toda a cidade perto da praia, Erik encarou o horizonte e respirou profundamente sentindo o cheiro das flores misturado ao da fumaça dos fogos de artifício e a música que nunca parava se misturando com o som das ondas do mar, queria que Rui pudesse estar lá, o ferreiro iria se divertir muito nos cassinos, os bardos iriam fazer fila para cantarem em homenagem a beleza de Anne e Mort provavelmente iria aproveitar de alguma forma.

A verdade era que Erik estava com saudades da vida que levava antes de ir para a Torre de Thanatos com seu irmão, o medo, a aventura a emoção, era tudo tão novo e tão fresco, naquele tempo eles podiam fazer o que queriam viajar para onde quisessem e ficar quanto tempo achassem melhor, Anne era uma noviça radiante, Yuri parecia um príncipe em sua armadura, palavras de Anne, e a cada lugar alguém novo entrava no grupo e talvez outro se retirava.

Erik queria aquela vida de volta, queria o medo, a emoção e a aventura, queria poder fazer o que quisesse sem ter de se preocupar com crianças, queria viajar com Anne, com Rui e com Mort para os lugares para onde ele não iria com os novatos, queria seu irmão de volta na sua vida.

Queria Maro.

Queria o perigo que ela representava o mistério, queria ser livre como ela era, queria poder fazer o que quiser e mandar o resto do mundo ir se foder como ela fazia, sem dar explicações ou responder ordens.

Erik estava cansado da sua família.

- _Papai_... – uma voz estridente de criança se fez presente às suas costas. Provavelmente era um pai passeando com sua filhinha pela praia, querendo livrar a criança da voluptuosidade que havia nos shows das odaliscas. – Qual é a diferença entre um lorde e um cavaleiro?

_O cavaleiro é a defesa de uma muralha... _Erik pensou lembrando do que seu irmão falava.

- ...E o lorde é a defesa de todo o castelo...

Erik se virou para trás imediatamente.

Maro estava com os braços cruzados, um dos fogos de artifício subiu no céu com um assobio e explodiu numa chuva brilhante e dourada, iluminando o sorriso maníaco dela.

E iluminando o bonito rosto de Yuri Darrell ao seu lado.


	15. O Cavaleiro Morto

**Aviso:** _Há hentai neste capítulo xD_

* * *

><p><strong>O Cavaleiro Morto<strong>

_**Comodo**_

Os anos pareceram ter passado mais lentamente para Yuri. Ele continuava com o rosto e o porte jovem, e vigoroso, como se nunca tivesse estado a beira de uma morte horrível num lugar infernal como a Torre de Thanatos. O cabelo continuava desgrenhado como sempre fora, sempre na altura da nuca, os olhos azuis e vivos como nunca, ele parecia menos alto do que Erik se lembra, mas isso de devia ao fato de o lorde também ter crescido, o primogênito dos Darrell parecia em forma, mas ele estava sem armadura e vestia roupas comuns, o que para Erik era de certa forma estranho.

A primeira coisa que fizeram foi ir para a pousada onde Erik se hospedara. A recepcionista lançou um olhar maroto, e invejoso, para a jovem algoz entrando em um quarto com dois homens bonitos. As crianças ainda iriam demorar para voltar, e se voltassem não iriam até o quarto de Erik, então eles teriam um tempo de sobra para esclarecer algumas das milhares de duvidas.

Erik, surpreendentemente se dirigiu primeiro para Maro.

- Como você sabia?

- Poderes mágicos.

- Como você...

- Erik eu nunca explico nada. – ela respondeu. – Você não percebeu isso até agora?

- Ela cuidou de mim quando os mercenários me socorreram Erik. – o irmão respondeu, sentado na cama. A voz de Yuri era grave e séria, Erik não pensou que a reconheceria depois de dez anos, mas não havia como esquecer o efeito que aquela voz tinha sobre os ouvidos seja o que quer que estivesse dizendo.

_Um cavaleiro segura a espada com as duas mãos, Erik..._

_Um cavaleiro é a defesa de uma muralha, um lorde é a defesa de todo o castelo, essa é a diferença entre os dois..._

_Você nunca vai ser rápido como um mercenário, usando essa armadura, mas nunca vai ser imortal como um templário..._

_Corra Erik, fuja!_

- Então você sabia... – Erik disse a Maro.

- Ela não sabia. – Yuri interveio de novo. – Demorou meses para que os sacerdotes fizessem meu rosto voltar ao normal.

- Então como ela sabia que você é...

- Perguntas certas para as pessoas certas. – ela disse rodeando Erik e começando a andar pelo quarto, como costumeiramente fazia.

Erik olhou para o irmão, confuso com a quantidade de perguntas e sentimentos que vinham à tona.

- Durante dez anos, Yuri. – Erik disse depois de um bom tempo de silêncio. – Eu pensei que você estivesse morto, _nós _pensamos que você estivesse morto, você esteve aqui todo este tempo?

- Sim. – Yuri respondeu de forma curta, aquilo também não havia mudado. Erik sentiu um rancor crescendo em seu peito.

- Anne se culpa até hoje pela sua suposta morte. – ele disse. – E nosso pai até hoje não me perdoou por ter saído de lá vivo...

- Me disseram que você estava morto. – Yuri o interrompeu, estava com a voz pesarosa. – Disseram que você não sobreviveu até chegar à saída... – Erik se sentiu muito mais confuso.

- Eu disse que aquele homem era um mentiroso. – Maro cantarolou de dentro do banheiro se referindo ao _guillotine cross_.

- Por que você não voltou para casa então? – o lorde perguntou de imediato.

- Você acha que eu iria conseguir olhar para a nossa mãe e dizer que você foi morto por que eu preferi enfrentar o Thanatos a te proteger? – Yuri o encarou, os olhos azuis brilhavam como um incêndio. - Em primeiro lugar, você acha que nosso pai iria simplesmente aceitar o fato de eu levar meu irmão quinze anos para a Torre de Thanatos por que, na minha arrogância, eu _pensei _que iria conseguir te manter vivo lá?

Erik se sentou numa cadeira e colocou as duas mãos na nuca. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer um para o outro. Maro interrompeu o silêncio saindo de dentro do banheiro com cheiro de lavanda.

- Esse assunto é adorável. – ela disse. – Mas eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar aqui escutando o que vocês têm para dizer um ao outro neste lindo reencontro no qual eu não tenho o mínimo interesse. – olhou para Yuri. – Sua vez de cumprir a parte do trato.

- Eu estou conversando com o meu irmão. – ele respondeu ríspido.

- Isso é problema seu. – ela disse sorrindo. – Apenas diga onde ela está e eu sumo daqui.

- Maro... – Erik a chamou baixinho, de forma muito mais intima do que ele gostaria de demonstrar na frente de Yuri.

- Olha que gracinha, ele pensa que me conhece... – a capacidade de atuação dela era estupenda. – Onde está a maldita espada Yuri Darrell?

- Tem muito mais nessa história do que uma simples falha de comunicação. – Yuri disse massageando as têmporas. – E eu tenho a impressão de que você sabe o que está faltando para tudo fazer sentido.

- Tudo o que? – ela cruzou os braços. – Eu tinha treze anos na época, estava muito mais preocupada em arrancar a cabeça daquele filho da puta do que...

- Quem é o _guillotine cross _agora, Maro? – aquela pergunta pareceu, aos ouvidos de Erik, ter muito mais intimidade do que ele gostaria que tivesse.

- Me desculpe Darrell, mas desde quando eu sou obrigada a te responder mesmo? – ela soltou uma exclamação falsa. – Ah! É mesmo! Eu não sou...

- Você tem uma obrigação...

- Moral? – ela completou e riu. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, e tenho coisas para fazer, então que tal cooperar senhor cavaleiro? – ela pousou a mão direita na katar pendurada em sua coxa. – Ou nós vamos ter uma conversa mais _física_?

Yuri suspirou um pouco e fuzilou o chão como se em sua mente uma fornalha estivesse queimando para que ele pudesse tomar a decisão do que é o melhor.

- Está numa parte falsa do piso do meu quarto. – ele disse por fim e olhou para ela. – Onde eu vou te encontrar depois disso?

- No inferno. – ela falou abrindo a porta e saindo de forma elegante.

Erik olhou para o irmão como se pedisse algo, e se levantou da cadeira abrindo a porta e seguindo Maro pelo corredor. Maro se virou com a katar em punho quando o lorde se aproximou, mas Erik sabia que ela estava brincando com a cara dele.

- Como é que você chega por detrás de uma algoz e...

- Obrigado. – ele falou mais alto para que sua voz se sobressaísse a qualquer brincadeira cretina que ela pretendia fazer. – Você não tem ideia do...

- Eu tenho sim Erik. – ela respondeu. – Infelizmente, eu acho que daqui uns dias você vai implorar para voltar a sua vida chata de babá de crianças.

Erik a tocou no rosto com as duas mãos, controlando a urgência de tomar aquele corpo para si.

- Voltar para a vida na qual meu irmão estava morto e eu não conhecia você? – Maro respirou profundamente e apertou os olhos.

- Você deve me amar mesmo, seu irmão morto há dez anos está sentado bem ali te esperando e você ainda se levanta para ir atrás de uma algoz. - suspirou. - Como é difícil guardar ódio do único homem na minha vida que tentou me proteger. – ela deu de ombros. – E pelo visto o primeiro que eu vou perdoar também, mas a promessa que eu te fiz no caminho para cá ainda está valendo senhor lorde.

Erik riu.

- Se você for matar aquele troglodita eu prometo que vou assistir com todo o prazer. – foi a vez de Maro rir.

- Depois nos vemos. – ela disse. – Você tem muito o que conversar com o seu irmão, e eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar aqui nessa situação de mulherzinha.

- Tudo bem. – ele concordou e a assistiu saindo sentindo uma alegria estúpida fazendo seu coração bater mais forte.

Erik rodou seus calcanhares e entrou no quarto novamente. Yuri estava encostado a janela respirando como se estivesse sufocado com algo. Erik foi para a cadeira e esperou seu irmão voltar a se sentar na cama para voltarem ao assunto. Era desconcertante saber que depois de dez anos, irmãos que um dia foram companheiros inseparáveis eram agora dois estranhos um para o outro.

- Então você é um lorde agora... – ele observou.

- Desde meus vinte anos. – Erik respondeu se dando conta de que ficara muito pouco tempo vestindo a armadura de cavaleiro.

- Eu estou orgulhoso de você. – Yuri disse com um sorriso fraco. – Nosso pai deve ter dito o mesmo. – Erik soltou um riso de escárnio, raro da parte dele.

- Você sabe como é o pai. – Erik deu de ombros. – Ele disse que eu cuspi em todo o legado da nossa família por conta de uma armadura nova.

- Pelo visto ele não mudou nada.

- Não. – o lorde balançou a cabeça. – Ele continua sendo o chefe dos cavaleiros de Prontera, a mãe continua treinando os cavaleiros novatos.

- E Ian? – Yuri perguntou curioso, Erik pensou que seu irmão mais velho não se lembraria do mais novo.

- Ele é espadachim agora.

- E como ele está indo? – Erik deu de ombros para aquela pergunta.

- Ian não foi feito para ser um espadachim. – o lorde disse se utilizando de uma sinceridade absurda. – Ele é impaciente demais, e talvez nossa mãe tenha mal acostumado ele por ser o mais novo... – Erik achou que era a sua vez de fazer perguntas. – Como é que você faz para comer aqui?

- Guarda de cassinos durante a noite. – Yuri respondeu. – De dia eu treino na praia das focas.

- Foi nisso que se tornou o grande Yuri Darrell? Num troglodita que joga homens para fora de cassinos? – Yuri riu com aquilo, coisa que Erik não esperava.

- E foi nisso que se tornou Erik Darrell? Numa babá que finge gostar de treinar crianças?

- E você pretendia voltar para casa algum dia? – Erik disse desviando o assunto. Foi a vez de Yuri dar de ombros.

- Eu não sei. – ele estalou a língua. – Acho que não pretendo voltar para casa desde que passei no teste de espadachim. – Erik entendia o motivo.

Houve um silencio que pareceu durar horas.

- Senti a sua falta Yuri.

- Eu também senti sua falta Erik.

X

- Então. – Yuri recomeçou o assunto quando eles já estavam próximos de um dos shows de odaliscas e bardos da noite. – O que há entre você e a algoz?

- Como é que é?

- Eu duvido que ela tenha te conhecido por que você a recrutou para proteger os seus novatos de zumbis ou coisa parecida. – ele explicou. – E duvido que ela continue viajando com você por que acha construtivo ensinar o básico para crianças. – Erik sentiu que não iria conseguir mentir para Yuri, então preferiu nem tentar.

- Eu a conheci de fato quando fomos cumprir uma missão em Glast Heim. – disse. – Ela apareceu do nada e indireta e diretamente salvou nossas vidas.

- E você se apaixonou por ela antes ou depois disso?

- Como é que é?

- Não é por que nós ficamos dez anos sem se ver que você deixou de ser meu irmão Erik.

Como era difícil esconder algo de Yuri, não que Erik tivesse realmente tentado esconder, mas ele não gostava do julgamento que seu irmão poderia fazer sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Maro. E no intimo, também não gostava da intimidade com a qual ele se referia a ela.

- Nós não somos exatamente um casal, se é isso que você quer insinuar. – foi a única resposta que Erik conseguiu formular em sua cabeça.

- Por enquanto Erik. – Yuri disse, mas ao contrário do que Erik pensara, ele estava rindo e não julgando silenciosamente como seria o de praxe.

- É só isso?

- Só isso o que?

- Você não vai me julgar por ter me apaixonado por uma algoz? – Yuri o olhou como se Erik estivesse dizendo que água é vermelha e que as árvores são feitas de algodão doce.

- Eu não sou nosso pai Erik. – disse. – Que direito eu tenho de julgar você por ter se apaixonado por uma algoz? A Maro é uma sociopata e é impossível ter uma conversa normal com ela, mas ela não é uma mentirosa, por incrível que isso pareça, e não estaria com você até hoje se só quisesse sexo. – Erik se perguntou para onde fora o seu irmão orgulhoso e arrogante de dez anos atrás, mas mais fortemente, se perguntou como diabos Yuri conhecia Maro tão bem. – Além do mais meu irmão, eu passei dez anos da minha vida em Cômodo, se eu posso ter sexo casual com odaliscas por que você não poderia ter um caso romântico com uma algoz?

- Erik! – o lorde ouviu Ian gritando de longe, o irmão estava pulando como uma criança apontando para o palco de um dos shows de odaliscas, Erik podia perdoá-lo por isso, Ian ainda tinha idade para ser um espadachim virgem. No entanto, seu preguiçoso, egoísta e infantil irmão mais novo, parou de agir como um virgem excitado quando viu o homem que andava ao seu lado, Erik nunca pensaria que Ian reconheceria Yuri apenas com um olhar, e talvez não tivesse reconhecido, mas simplesmente visto no estranho vestido de cavaleiro com olhos da mesma cor que os de Erik alguma coisa a mais.

X

Erik teve medo da reação que Ian teria quando visse Yuri. Pensou que talvez o irmão mais novo fosse rejeitar a idéia de ter outro irmão mais velho depois de passar toda a sua vida com apenas Erik. E, no entanto, o choque em Ian passou muito mais rápido do que o de Yuri, e logo o caçula dos Darrell foi em direção aos dois irmãos, boquiaberto, fazendo perguntas sem nenhum sentindo e olhando para Yuri como se ele fosse um Deus. Ian gostou de Yuri, provavelmente por que ele via um herói místico e lendário no primogênito dos Darrell, ainda bem. Yuri estranhou o fato de Ian ser tão diferente de Erik na aparência, mas o lorde logo viu que o irmão mais velho reconheceu os olhos da mãe no mais novo. E até o fim da noite Yuri estava contando histórias para todos os novatos como se todos viajassem juntos há anos.

As preferidas de Ian eram as histórias de quando Yuri e Erik viajavam juntos com Anne e com outros aventureiros. Erik percebeu que nunca foi sensível o suficiente para conversar sobre Yuri com Ian, para contar histórias ou fazer algo que aproximasse o seu irmão mais novo da vida que ele vivia, Erik percebeu o quanto tinha sido egoísta com tudo que estava relacionado a Yuri.

A noite avançou e Yuri ainda estava acordado com Ian, ouvindo as histórias de Glast Heim, sobre o assalto do deserto de Morroc, sobre seu teste de espadachim e tudo o mais. Erik os deixou sozinhos um pouco para escrever algumas cartas, primeiro para Rui, avisando que estava tudo bem e que eles conseguiram chegar seguros a Comodo, omitindo a parte da guilda dos Arruaceiros, e outra para Anne, dizendo que havia encontrado com Yuri, e pedindo para que ela não contasse nada ao chefe da família Darrell, Erik pensou que iria querer discutir com o irmão mais velho os próximos passos de sua jornada, se eles iriam ou não voltar para casa, ou se iriam seguir viagem mandando apenas uma carta avisando ao pai de que o filho mais velho que ele pensava estar morto há dez anos, na verdade estava vivo e saudável como nunca.

Quando terminou foi para debaixo do chuveiro quente e acalmou seus pensamentos. Yuri estava vivo, _vivo_, seu irmão mais velho, seu herói de infância estava vivo e forte, como aquilo era revigorante para a sua alma, como o mundo agora parecia um lugar mais amplo sabendo que Yuri estaria com ele no próximo destino e eram tantos a serem considerados.

O cheiro de Maro veio devagar, carregado pela brisa, a algoz queria que Erik a percebesse, por isso ela vinha contra o vento para que seu perfume fosse levado, caminhava sem cuidado e se aproximava repentinamente. Erik se enrolou numa toalha e colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro visando a janela, e lá estava ela, com os trajes de algoz, rindo para ele naquela forma cretina de sempre, mas para o lorde agora, ela nunca esteve tão bonita.

- Você acabou com essa coisa maricas de reencontro com o seu irmão? – ela perguntou sorrindo, é claro.

Erik não respondeu só se levantou e avançou perigosamente na direção dela. Agarrou a algoz pela cintura e a beijou sofregamente, Maro pareceu impressionada de inicio, mas logo contribuiu com a mesma luxuria.

De vez em quando Erik estava acordado enquanto Maro se vestia depois de uma noite agitada. E nessas vezes ele aprendeu como se desfazia daquela armadura de algoz, das vestimentas e de tudo o mais. Com rapidez ele se desfez das vestimentas dela e a beijou, enquanto apalpava-lhe os seios. Maro correspondeu e levantou as mãos como se quisesse acariciá-lo, mas ele a impediu segurando com força os pulsos dela contra a parede. Erik continuou beijando-a enquanto apalpava os seios e descia com a mão até colocar os dedos no ponto desejado. Enquanto Maro gemia baixinho ele foi descendo com a boca, mordiscando-lhe pescoço, saboreando os seios com a ponta da língua, até chegar entre as pernas da algoz.

Ele desarmou as lâminas que ela usava na parte detrás das botas e se abaixou para colocar as pernas dela sobre seus ombros. Maro só percebeu o que ele pretendia colocando o rosto entre suas pernas quando sentiu a língua ávida do lorde penetrando dentro de si. A algoz soltou um risinho malicioso e apoiou as mãos na cabeça de Erik enquanto se deliciava com a caricia.

- Não faça isso Erik... – ela fechou os olhos em deleite. – É perigoso... Eu chegar lá... Antes de...

O lorde usou a língua até sentir a algoz estremecer com um orgasmo mesmo sob protestos dela. Depois se levantou segurando Maro pela cintura e desfez-se de sua toalha. Ela ainda estava trêmula e ofegante com a sensação quando Erik colocou suas pernas em volta de seu próprio quadril e a invadiu, e ela não conseguiu conter o gemido de excitação quando ele o fez.

- _Ah Erik... _– ela gemeu. Como ele adorava quando aquela frase saia da boca dela.

Ela se segurou em seus ombros e Erik a pressionou mais contra a janela e continuou se movimentando lentamente. Maro riu e murmurou alguma coisa sobre se alguém ver o que estava acontecendo naquela janela, que vissem, que sentissem inveja dele por estar fazendo sexo com uma algoz.

Maro gemia contra a boca dele e o acompanhava rebolando a cintura de forma torturante enquanto ele estocava. A algoz era tão quente, tão _deliciosa_ que Erik desejava nunca sair de dentro dela, era quase absurdo o prazer que sentia com aquela mulher, os beijos, os gemidos, os olhos implorando por mais, faziam todo seu corpo pegar fogo por dentro. Maro o beijou de forma sôfrega e desajeitada e gemeu sobre os seus lábios e abraçando seus ombros com força, Erik sorriu orgulhoso quando sentiu as contrações dentro dela indicando outro orgasmo e estocou firme para se manter dentro enquanto a carregava para cama.

Ele não permitiu nenhum momento de calma. Simplesmente a deitou na cama e voltou a penetrá-la, com força, com firmeza, Maro estava completamente desnorteada com tanto prazer. Sua pele estava quente e brilhava com o suor, seu rosto corado e ela nem conseguia mais segurar os gemidos, tanto que a algoz simplesmente desistiu de ter algum controle e agarrou os lençóis buscando algum apoio. Erik a fez erguer a cintura para acompanhá-lo e ela gemeu manhosa com aquele movimento e apertou os olhos, como se estivesse se recusando a ter outro orgasmo antes dele, como se ela pudesse controlar isso.

- Eu estou perdoado? – ele murmurou com a voz abafada contra o pescoço da algoz.

- Perdoado d-de que... Quê? – ela mordeu os lábios e ele sorriu se sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo. – A-aah Erik... – ela se pendurou no pescoço dele e lhe arrancou um beijo.

Era extremamente prazeroso ver uma mulher independente e arisca como Maro se entregando ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionava tão docilmente, Erik se apoiou na cama sobre um braço e para provocá-la ainda mais colocou a mão entre as pernas dela e com o polegar começou a massageá-la no clitóris, Maro quase gritou, até que depois de uns segundos ela começou a gritar realmente.

- Erik eu não agüento mais... – ela gemeu, e a verdade era que ele também não estava agüentando mais, ver Maro naquele estado fazia-o perder o controle.

Erik enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Maro e começou a penetrar com mais força dentro dela. Os gemidos aumentaram e aumentaram até ficarem roucos. Quando Maro grudou os lábios nos dele e apertou as pernas contra o seu quadril ele sentiu que _ela _estava chegando ao ápice. Ele a puxou pela cintura e a fez sentar em seu colo dando uma ultima estocada antes de os dois terem um orgasmo. Ele desabou sobre ela na cama e os dois ficaram abraçados um ao outro pelo resto da noite. Até Maro acordar querendo se vingar.

X

_Obrigada por ler!_


	16. De volta para a Torre

**De volta para a Torre**

_**Comodo**_

- E agora que você achou o seu irmão... – Maro disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Erik. – O que você vai fazer em seguida?

Erik desviou o olhar dos seios de Maro para encará-la, a algoz não tinha nada cobrindo o corpo além do lençol que dividia com ele, e sua pele brilhava por conta do suor. Era uma boa pergunta aquela, não significava o que ele iria fazer em seguida, mas sim o que ele faria agora, já que todas as suas ações passadas estavam ligadas de alguma forma a Yuri e a sua morte. O lorde ponderou um pouco e descobriu que não estava nem um pouco preocupado por saber que agora ele teria de procurar alguma outra coisa que desse sentido a sua vida de aventureiro.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu. – Provavelmente vou ter de voltar pra Prontera. – ele a tocou no rosto. – Por mais que eu não queira obrigar Yuri a isso, minha família merece uma explicação, e ele sabe disso.

- Prontera, heim? – ela se deitou sobre o peito masculino. – Parece que eu vou poder me aproveitar de você mais alguns dias lorde.

- Você também vai para Prontera? – Erik se sentiu feliz e apreensivo com aquilo.

- Vou apenas descansar um dia lá. – respondeu. – Depois vou para Izlude pegar o aeroplano para Juno. – Erik achou estranho, não apenas o fato de Maro ir para Juno, mas também o fato de ela ter lhe dito algo que faria no lugar de simplesmente sumir em sua viagem e nunca mais aparecer.

- O que você vai fazer em Juno?

- Assuntos da guilda. – disse. – Ordens diretas do _guillotine cross_.

- E não há problema nenhum em você me falar isso?

- E por que haveria? – ela sorriu. – Você vai acabar indo comigo. – Erik a olhou sem entender. – Seu irmão sabe o por que.

X

_**Arredores de Comodo**_

- Você vai viajar conosco como fez com o Erik não vai Yuri? – era Ian perguntando como se fosse uma criança implorando um brinquedo para a mãe. – Você vai me treinar para ser um lorde como fez com o Erik não vai?

Yuri sorriu para o irmão mais novo e desgrenhou seus cabelos.

- Não fui eu quem treinou o Erik para ser um lorde, mas eu prometo fazer o possível com você Ian. – Ian sorriu como se já tivessem feito uma armadura de lorde cavaleiro com o seu nome nela.

- Pelo o menos o moleque deixou de te fazer prometer coisas. – Maro falou enquanto andava ao seu lado. – Agora você também pode aproveitar e obrigar Yuri a prometer um monte de coisas impossíveis para você. – ela espetou um pedaço da maçã que estava comendo na ponta de uma faca de cozinha e ofereceu a Erik. O lorde sorriu para ela e pegou o pedaço com a boca.

- Quem Ian vai culpar quando ele descobrir que não basta ter dois irmãos lordes para se tornar um? – ele disse enquanto mastigava. – Eu ou Yuri?

- Provavelmente ele vai _me _culpar. – ela disse sorrindo enquanto saltava para se sentar sobre a carroça que Erik arrastava.

Erik sugeriu, e Yuri concordou, que voltar para Prontera passando primeiro por Pharos e depois indo pegar um transporte em Morroc iria acabar em um genocídio de arruaceiros por conta de Maro. Era perigoso demais para as crianças tentar chegar a algum lugar pelas grutas de Cômodo, e mais ainda pelas praias. O melhor caminho era ir pela Floresta de Papuchica, passar pelo Mangue Zenhai e atravessar o rio para chegar ao deserto do Sograt. Os monstros no caminho eram fortes, mas nada que obrigasse qualquer um dos três adultos a deixar de proteger crianças para prezar pela própria segurança.

Maro fingiu que não percebeu o que Erik pretendia desviando o caminho de Pharos e concordou em seguir com eles ao invés de tomar a própria rota. Yuri dissera que fora por sua causa que ela decidira seguir viagem com eles, Erik não deu crédito ao irmão apesar de estar com um humor radiante desde manhã, quando ela acordara e se pôs a caminhar ao seu lado.

Yuri não trouxera muita coisa consigo. Apenas duas trocas de roupas, um par extra de botas, a espada que o pai lhe dera quando se tornara um cavaleiro, que continuava afiada como sempre, uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro e obviamente, sua armadura de cavaleiro de Prontera. Ele andava como se a armadura não pesasse nada sobre o seu corpo, e dava para ver que Yuri fizera o possível para conservar a glória de sua armadura mesmo depois de dez anos. A capa estava um pouco puída, mas todo o resto da armadura brilhava e cintilava como no primeiro dia que Yuri a vestira. Vestido de cavaleiro o irmão parecia mais glorioso do que qualquer outro homem de Rune-Midgard.

- Nós vamos precisar de mais gente cuidando dessas crianças até Prontera. – Maro disse, ela não estava vestida de algoz, usava apenas um vestido negro que era longo até seus calcanhares, o suficiente para esconder as adagas que ela amarrara em suas coxas. Uma algoz andando com um lorde e um bando de crianças já chamava atenção errada, uma algoz andando com _dois _cavaleiros e um bando de crianças era a mesma coisa de escrever "questione minhas intenções" na testa, palavras de Maro.

- "Nós"? – Erik perguntou ironicamente.

- Você está desprezando a minha ajuda para manter suas crianças vivas Erik Darrell? – ela deu de ombros de forma debochada. – Pois bem, se _aligators _atacarem seu irmãozinho enquanto ele dorme, eu não farei nada.

Lisa estava sentada no final da carroça estudando suas lições de noviça. Kathe e Cal brincavam de escalar as arvores pelo caminho, Cal era mais rápido do que ela, mas Kathe era muito mais silenciosa e Ian metralhava Yuri com perguntas, Erik não soube o motivo da paz e da alegria que aqueceu o seu coração naquele momento.

Maro bocejou e se espreguiçou pronta para dormir sobre a carroça, mas antes disso Yuri se aproximou com Ian em seu encalço.

- Como andam suas habilidades, algoz? – ele perguntou.

- Pergunte ao líder dos arruaceiros. – ela respondeu. – Posso saber o motivo de o seu peculiar interesse nas habilidades de uma algoz?

- _Focas_ são monstros difíceis de matar, mas eu aposto que algozes são ainda mais letais. – ele deu um sorriso amigável para ela. – Eu queria desenferrujar minhas habilidades contra humanos. - Kathe e Cal pararam de escalar árvores para se aproximarem e ouvirem melhor a conversa e Lisa se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Peça ao seu irmão. – ela riu para Ian. – Para o irmão útil eu quis dizer.

- Erik é um cavaleiro antes de ser um lorde. – Yuri respondeu alcançando uma maçã dentro da carroça. – Ele não iria usar nada de novo em uma luta amigável contra o irmão. Mas tudo é novo quando se enfrenta um algoz.

- Faz sentido o que ele diz. – Erik concordou também curioso em ver como Yuri se sairia contra Maro.

- Você é um cavaleiro de uma família famosa em toda Rune-Midgard. – ela disse. – Se eu esfregar o chão com a sua cara, seu pai vai mandar todos os cavaleiros existentes atrás de mim. – os gatunos riram. – E eu não posso matar _todos _os cavaleiros. – ela disse olhando sugestivamente para Erik, ninguém além dos três adultos pareceu entender o que aquele olhar significava.

- Ela está com medo Yuri! – Ian disse. – Ela teve medo de enfrentar o Erik e agora está com medo de enfrentar você. – A única coisa da qual Maro poderia ter medo é de matar Yuri sem querer em uma disputa amigável, e ela olhou para Ian como se tivesse pensado exatamente o mesmo.

- Que seja então. – disse. – Vai ser interessante enfrentar o filho dos Darrell que nem o Thanatos conseguiu matar.

X

O grupo se dirigiu até uma parte descampada de arvores da floresta, era mais espaçoso, mas Erik sabia que aquilo já colocava Maro em desvantagem, seria difícil para ela rodear um descampado para apunhalar Yuri pelas costas sem nada que a ajudasse a disfarçar isso.

- Você já viu a Maro lutando como algoz Erik. – Yuri o abordou antes de começarem. – O que você acha?

Erik demorou apenas uns segundos para falar.

- Ela vai te dar uma surra Yuri. – Yuri riu alto com aquilo.

- Eu também suspeitava. – disse alegremente.

Yuri removeu a armadura e no lugar da lança, que seria uma arma mais prudente para se lutar contra alguém que usava lâminas de curto alcance e era extremamente rápido, desembaiou sua espada e a segurou com as duas mãos, como ele ensinara Erik há milhões de anos atrás. Maro no lugar das katares, empunhou as adagas, aquilo de certa forma provava que a algoz levava Yuri Darrell a sério como adversário.

O cavaleiro obviamente foi o primeiro a se mover. Yuri avançou em direção a Maro e ergueu a espada sobre a cabeça para acertá-la num corte vertical, no lugar de desaparecer ou de enfiar uma das adagas no estomago dele, Maro bloqueou o caminho da espada. O primogênito dos Darrell era rápido com a espada, mas Erik sabia que era uma coisa relativamente fácil para Maro cortar a garganta do irmão antes de ele acertá-la, e sabia que Yuri sabia disso.

Maro girou o corpo para o lado e saiu debaixo da espada de Yuri. Uma das adagas, a da mão esquerda, ela deixou contra a espada enquanto a outra brandiu para enfiá-la no pescoço do cavaleiro, Yuri se esquivou jogando o corpo para trás. Maro cortou horizontalmente com a adaga da mão esquerda, se Yuri tivesse demorado um pouco para se afastar ele estaria com os intestinos no chão, mas quando Maro afastou a mão esquerda para perfurá-lo com a direita, Yuri se esquivou e empunhou a espada contra o pescoço dela.

A algoz se abaixou e com a mão direita cortou com a adaga de cima para baixo. Yuri segurou a espada apenas com a mão esquerda para ter tempo de dar um passo para trás e salvar seus braços de serem apunhalados. Maro tentou perfurá-lo novamente com a adaga esquerda, mas Yuri jogou o corpo para o lado e por pouco não enfia sua espada nas costelas da algoz, se Maro não tivesse sido rápida em jogar o quadril para trás e saltar para longe de Yuri, ele a teria cortado ao meio.

Erik em pouco tempo percebeu que Yuri estava pouco se lixando para testar as próprias habilidades. Ele queria avaliar a força de Maro, queria achar seus pontos fracos e descobrir se poderia derrotá-la numa luta séria. O único problema, era que Maro não estava usando metade da habilidade que tinha contra Yuri, assim como ele, se o cavaleiro quisesse ver o que a algoz realmente tinha a oferecer, ele teria de lutar com ela usando técnicas mais avançadas além dos movimentos básicos de espadas de duas mãos que ensinavam para os espadachins.

Mas por que ele estava testando Maro daquela forma? Erik não gostou das possíveis respostas.

Eles cruzaram o aço de suas armas. Maro pegou impulso, sabe-se de onde, e pulou sobre a cabeça, e antes mesmo de ele perceber que a algoz não estava mais na sua frente, ela já havia colocado a adaga direita sobre sua garganta e a esquerda sobre seu coração. Yuri imediatamente deixou a espada cair em sinal de rendição.

- Encontrou suas respostas, cavaleiro? – ela murmurou com os lábios encostados a orelha dele, Erik não gostou nada daquilo.

Yuri deu um sorriso arrogante em resposta, um sorriso do qual Erik se lembrava muito bem.

- Não. – disse. – Mas por enquanto basta.

Maro o soltou e girou os calcanhares em direção a carroça e ao seu tão esperado cochilo. Yuri guardou a espada na bainha e deu um tapinha no topo da cabeça de Ian como se aquilo fosse consolá-lo de ter visto o seu irmão mais velho, o seu novo herói ter sido rendido por uma mulher que estava no topo da lista de pessoas que ele odiava no momento. Yuri se aproximou do seu irmão com um sorriso nos lábios, Erik fez o possível para não parecer desconfiado, mas pelo visto Yuri não estava muito preocupado com o que ele pensava no momento.

- Yuri eu posso ter um minuto com você? – Erik olhou para Ian e disse: - A sós?

Ian o olhou de forma petulante e desconfiada, mas Yuri o mandou ir treinar alguns golpes com os gatunos. Erik acenou com a cabeça para ser seguido e entrou na floresta visando esconder o som daquela conversa dos ouvidos de Maro e de Ian. Yuri não pareceu entender a atitude do irmão, mas ainda assim sorria quando pararam de andar.

- Você bem que me avisou...

- Yuri, que diabos há entre você e a Maro? – Com aquela pergunta, Yuri piscou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ele costumava fazer aquilo quando pensava estar ouvindo alguma merda.

- Do que você está falando Erik?

- Vocês dois se conhecem muito mais do que me disseram. – Erik tinha de tomar cuidado com suas palavras para não dar a impressão errada ao irmão. – Eu posso ver isso pelo jeito que vocês falam um com o outro, e aquela encenação de luta só ajudou a confirmar.

Yuri recuou um passo com uma expressão claramente ofendida em seu rosto bonito.

- Nós não nos vemos há dez anos, e você está me acusando, acusando _seu irmão_, de estar querendo comer a sua namorada? – Erik apertou os olhos e deu um suspiro impaciente com aquela colocação, Yuri pelo visto ainda o julgava como um espadachim virgem no final das contas.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando.

- Então do que é?

- Vocês dois estão escondendo algo de mim. – o lorde disse finalmente. – Eu não sei se é proposital, ou se é uma coincidência vocês dois estarem sabendo de algo que eu não sei, mas eu não gosto disso Yuri. – ele fez uma pausa. – Maro simplesmente não diz nada, mas você é meu irmão, e depois dois dez anos que passamos pensando que o outro estava morto é realmente sensato esconder o que quer que seja do _seu irmão_?

Yuri ficou sem palavras durantes um minuto ou dois.

- Erik, eu não estou...

- Maro me disse que ia para Juno depois que chegássemos em Prontera. – o lorde explicou. – Ela me disse que eu iria junto, e que você sabia o motivo, então, irmão, você pode me dizer que motivo é esse? – o primogênito dos Darrell demorou um tempo para entender o que Erik queria com aquilo, mas depois de um segundo ele suspirou pesadamente, como se tivesse uma faca enfiada em seu peito.

- Eu não acredito que _ela _te contou isso. – disse. – Eu estava esperando o momento certo para lhe dizer...

- Me dizer o que?

- Eu também vou para Juno... – Yuri disse, Erik não precisou de mais nada para entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Por Deus... Vocês vão para a Torre.

X

O acampamento foi levantado perto de um riacho. Erik permitiu que os novatos ficassem mais um pouco acordados enquanto Yuri lhes ensinava sobre condutas a serem adotadas em grupos de viajantes, Erik já havia dado aquela lição a eles, mas mesmo assim as crianças ouviam Yuri atentamente. A fogueira iria neutralizar um pouco da umidade insistente da floresta e ajudaria a impedir que alguém do grupo pegasse um resfriado. O lorde aproveitou do talento nato que Yuri tinha para distrair crianças e foi limpar sua armadura perto do riacho, mas ao invés de fazer isso perto do acampamento, se distanciou subindo pela margem, até que ele não pudesse ouvir nada, e não ver muita coisa além do ponto alaranjado da fogueira. Erik queria ficar sozinho para sentir ódio do mundo que lhe dava uma mulher para amar e lhe devolvia o irmão, mas no mesmo instante tomava os dois juntos.

Maro apareceu enquanto ele limpava o peito de sua armadura.

- Por que você está no escuro? – não havia fogo onde Erik se encontrava, mas a noite estava bem iluminada por um céu pintado de estrelas e de uma lua cheia. – Falta uns dois dias de viagem até o Mangue, mas não vai demorar muito mais do que quinze dias para pisar no deserto.

Erik balançou a cabeça e apenas disse sem se virar para olhá-la.

- Obrigado Maro.

A algoz se aproximou dele e se sentou na borda do riacho, Erik não se virou para a algoz, mas sentiu o cheiro do cigarro sendo aceso e tragado.

- Então? Já está na hora do sexo? – Erik suspirou e não respondeu, ele conseguiu sentir o sorriso sarcástico de Maro em suas costas. – Você está _bravo_ comigo?

Ele largou o trabalho e se virou para dar com uma Maro que realmente via graça naquela situação.

- Você pretendia o que me dizendo aquilo do Yuri?

- Dizendo o que?

- Que ele sabia por que eu iria para Juno com você. – Maro deu de ombros.

- Você merecia saber Erik, mas não era eu quem deveria lhe contar, então eu te fiz ter motivos para questionar seu irmão.

Erik se aproximou dela e tocou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Como você pretendia esconder que iria para a Torre de Thanatos? – Maro deu uma tragada no cigarro, mas não disse nada. – Você iria sumir para Juno e depois iria mandar alguém me entregar uma carta caso estivesse morta?

- Erik eu não iria para a Torre se... Espera aí, por que diabos eu tenho que...

- Acredite em mim Maro, eu já estive lá, e eu sei que a morte vem de todos os cantos até mesmo para algozes. – ele a interrompeu antes do comentário grosseiro sobre a independência e a falta de obrigação dela de informar as coisas a Erik. – Não vá.

- Não é como se eu tivesse perguntado o que você achava disso, mas eu _tenho _que ir Erik. – o lorde entendeu a parte do "tenho". – Mas você ainda pode convencer o seu irmão a não entrar naquele lugar de novo.

- Yuri é teimoso como uma mula. – Erik massageou as têmporas. – Como é que eu vou dizer para minha mãe que achei o filho dela, mas vou junto com ele para um dos piores lugares de Rune-Midgard.

- Não se preocupe Erik, de uma forma ou de outra, toda a Rune-Midgard vai ficar sabendo dessa missão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- A Torre de Thanatos é uma campanha para todas as guildas. – Maro sorria. – Como você é um dos poucos lordes em Rune-Midgard, com certeza tem uma carta esperando por você em Prontera.


	17. Pródigo Filho

**Pródigo Filho**

_**Prontera**_

Por mais que o lorde gostasse da cidade onde havia nascido e crescido, e por mais que ele amasse sua família, Erik não gostava de visitar Prontera e de ficar muito tempo lá. Quando o pai lhe enviara a carta dizendo que Ian estava pronto para sair dos campos de treinamento de aprendizes, coisa que parecia ter acontecido há anos e não apenas meses atrás, Erik evitou entrar em Prontera e foi buscar o irmão e os amigos em Izlude, o pai não estava lá para se despedir de Ian, e nem se dera ao trabalho de ir se encontrar com o filho mais velho que há anos não volta para casa.

E agora, longos e emocionantes meses depois, Erik voltava para Prontera com o irmão mais novo e petulante de um lado, com o irmão mais velho que deveria estar morto do outro e o melhor de tudo, com uma algoz sociopata e desdenhosa dormindo em uma carroça. O pai iria cuspir sangue.

E a cidade continuava a mesma. Abarrotada de aventureiros de todos os níveis e idades, com as ruas sempre cheias de mercadores, com as hospedarias sempre lotadas, e com novatos andando por todos os lados procurando informações ou um grupo para viajar. Prontera era viva por si só, mesmo que o comércio se encerrasse durante a noite, era raro que uma taverna ou algum outro estabelecimento não desse uma festa, ou que não houvesse algum festival nas ruas em homenagem a alguma coisa. O melhor de tudo era quando havia um casamento, eram festas atrás de festas e a maioria dos bêbados presentes sequer conheciam os noivos. As pessoas de Prontera trabalhavam como formigas e sempre festejavam por menor que fosse o motivo.

O grupo chegara cedo. Os mercadores ainda estavam chegando e tomando seus lugares nas ruas, e apenas algumas casas tinham fumaças subindo pela chaminé. Atravessar a cidade até chegar ao castelo de Prontera seria uma tarefa demorada e tumultuada em um horário normal, mas como o sol mal havia começado a nascer, e algumas estrelas ainda brilhavam no céu, foi bem rápido atravessar a cidade e chegar ao castelo de Prontera, ao castelo dos Darrell. Tanto Erik como Yuri sentiram que o coração parar uma batida quando anunciaram seus nomes aos guardas que vigiavam a ponte levadiça.

- Erik. – Yuri o chamara com a voz fraca enquanto um dos guardas correu freneticamente para dentro do castelo para anunciar a chegada.

- Sim Yuri?

- Acho que eu nunca senti tanto medo desde que entrei na Torre de Thanatos.

Erik balançou a cabeça tocando o irmão nos ombros e olhara para Maro, que dormia como uma pedra sobre a carroça.

- Eu também meu irmão...

X

Para qualquer um que perguntasse, a pessoa diria com firmeza que os Darrell eram praticamente os donos de Prontera. Mas nem sempre foi assim. Muito antes de Yuri nascer, os Darrell entraram em guerra contra um clã poderoso que antes governava o castelo de Prontera: os Randall. Os Randall apesar de ser uma família antiga tinham vários aventureiros trabalhando em seu clã, de cavaleiros a mercenários, eles achavam utilidade para qualquer um que batesse a sua porta, realmente _qualquer um_. Até que as coisas fugiram do controle e os Randall se tornaram opressores e injustos, seus membros saiam pelas ruas de Prontera e faziam o que bem entendiam com a população, já que na época a maioria dos cavaleiros da Guarda de Prontera estava de alguma forma vinculada a família Randall.

A situação durou anos até que os Darrell se cansaram e decidiram se levantar contra os comandantes de Prontera. A guerra foi violenta, mas equilibrada, os Darrell conseguiram muito apoio externo de aventureiros que achavam injusto o que ocorria em Prontera. E no final dos confrontos a família Darrell saiu vitoriosa e tomou o castelo de Prontera que já pertencera ao rei Tristam III em tempos muito antigos.

Como eram os Randall, o clã dos Darrell é separado em duas partes, nos membros da família Darrell de fato, e nos membros que são acolhidos pelo clã. Para que o mesmo erro não fosse repetido, os Darrell eram extremamente rigorosos em todos os aspectos com os aventureiros que eram recrutados para o clã. E isso fez crescer a imagem de que os membros da família eram arrogantes e prepotentes, apesar de justos. O melhor de tudo era que essa imagem era verdadeira.

Na família Darrell de fato, a maior parte dos membros seguia as carreiras que derivavam do espadachim, a maioria se tornava cavaleiros e ia viver uma vida tranqüila servindo na guarda de Prontera, e uma parte dos que seguiam esse rumo saiam para viajar, como Yuri e Erik, e serviam a guilda dos cavaleiros e ao clã ao mesmo tempo. Havia também membros da família que decidiam se tornar templários, muito raramente um ou outro primo decidia se tornar um sacerdote, e _nunca_, desde que Erik se lembrava houve um membro da família Darrell que tivesse seguido a carreira de mercenário.

O pai de Erik se chamava Theodore Darrell, o atual comandante e líder dos Darrell. Theodore havia lutado com seu pai Yuri na guerra contra os Randall, e batizara o filho mais velho em homenagem ao pai que perdera. Theodore era um homem rígido e forte, extremamente sério e tinha um caráter grosseiramente severo. Nada era perfeito para Theodore, ter um filho de dezoito anos com a armadura de cavaleiro não era bom o suficiente para ele, ter outro filho armado como lorde antes dos trinta também não o impressionara, só Deus sabia se ele simplesmente iria dar de ombros para a falta de talento de Ian com a espada.

Theodore ainda era um homem grande forte com muito vigor físico e continuava vestindo a armadura mesmo em uma idade onde a maioria dos cavaleiros já teria aposentado a espada. Seus olhos eram azuis como o céu e frios como gelo. Tanto Erik como Yuri puxaram aqueles olhos do pai, assim como a cor dos cabelos. Apesar da idade o comandante dos Darrell ainda tinha uma cabeça cheia de cabelos castanhos sem nenhum fio grisalho e um rosto com uma barba cheia e impecavelmente aparada.

Erik sabia que o pai era um homem honrado que comia e respirava para proteger o clã e a família, mas também sabia que Theodore era o tipo de homem que observava _tudo _em uma pessoa, principalmente as falhas, as fraquezas e os medos, e julgava a pessoa por tudo que conseguisse ver. Talvez Theodore fora assim por que ele crescera sabendo que ou achava uma fraqueza em seu adversário ou iria morrer, talvez ser sincero e arrogante de forma grosseira simplesmente fazia parte de quem ele era. Erik só tinha certeza que Yuri não conseguira voltar para casa sozinho para enfrentar o julgamento do pai, e Yuri era o homem mais forte que Erik vira em toda sua vida.

Quanto a sua doce e gentil mãe, Eliza Darrell, uma cavaleira poderosa e rápida, que fora a amiga de infância e companheira de batalha de Theodore, Erik nunca vira uma pessoa mais amorosa e amigável do que a mãe. Talvez fosse por isso que ela conseguira conquistar o coração de pedra de Theodore Darrell. Eliza era bonita, possuía o rosto delicado e tinha o corpo musculoso e cheio de energia para o de uma mulher da idade dela, mesmo tendo sido obrigada pela saúde a guardar sua armadura depois do nascimento de Ian. Seus cabelos eram negros e os olhos eram escuros entre o castanho e o verde. Ian herdara dela a aparência, mas Eliza pareceu ter dado o temperamento tranqüilo apenas aos dois filhos mais velhos.

Uma vez, em um dos raros momentos amigáveis que Erik tivera com o pai, Theodore dissera que Eliza fora a jovem mais linda de toda a Rune-Midgard, o lorde concordava com o pai até conhecer Maro. A única vez que Erik vira Theodore demonstrando algum carinho pela esposa fora quando voltara da Torre de Thanatos com a notícia de seu irmão morto, a mãe ficara tão arrasada que caíra de joelhos e se desmanchara em prantos antes mesmo de Erik terminar de falar, Theodore a abraçou e a consolou, na frente do filho sobrevivente, até ela se acalmar, para depois dizer a Erik que era culpa dele, culpa de um garoto de quinze anos, que o primogênito dos Darrell tivesse morrido.

Mesmo com o que o pai falara, Erik decidira acreditar que em algum lugar no pedaço de carvão que o pai tinha no lugar do coração, havia amor, e Erik decidira acreditar que no fundo, bem no fundo, o pai entenderia o motivo de ele levar uma algoz consigo para casa.

Eliza teria corrido de pijamas para os filhos e abraçado ambos com tanto amor que faria um coração arrebentar. Claro, que o fato de Yuri estar com eles mudou tudo.

Yuri disse a Erik que não mandou e nem mandaria nenhuma carta avisando sobre sua viva existência para a família antes de chegarem em Prontera. Erik concordou por que, sinceramente, não sabia como dizer aos seus pais que o seu irmão morto há dez anos estava vivo na realidade.

O pai os mandara esperar uma das salas de leitura do castelo com a lareira ainda apagada. O velho Theodore Darrell entrara no cômodo mal-humorado e ainda vestido com roupas de dormir e com o corpo coberto por um robe longo até os calcanhares vermelho vinho, achando que fora uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Erik anunciar o nome do irmão mais velho. Seguido por ele vinha a mãe também vestida com roupas de dormir e usando um robe semelhante ao do marido.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos imediatamente quando viram que havia um filho a mais do que o esperado. Ambos tocaram Yuri no rosto pensando que aquilo só poderia ser um sonho sádico.

X

Theodore mandou que os menores saíssem do cômodo e fossem dormir um pouco assim que constatou que Yuri não era uma ilusão. Ian podia ser petulante para questionar se a ordem fosse de Erik, mas não era corajoso o suficiente para protestar contra o pai e por isso obedeceu calado, apesar de seus olhos saírem da sala inconformados. Erik não viu o pai demonstrar alguma emoção de que notara a presença da bela jovem de cabelos negros encostada à parede perto das janelas, mas sabia que o pai já tinha analisado Maro da cabeça aos pés com o breve olhar que dedicara a ela. Theodore não mandou que ela saísse por que deveria acreditar que ela estivesse ligada a situação. Yuri abraçou tão forte a mãe que Erik quase ouviu a coluna da mulher sendo partida com a força. O pai simplesmente tocou Yuri nos ombros e murmurou um sóbrio e firme "filho".

Apenas depois de passado o choque e a emoção, quando todos os adultos se sentaram depois de um dos criados virem servir chá e acender a lareira, foi que o diálogo começou.

- Yuri. – fora Theodore é claro quem quebrou o silêncio que veio depois da comoção.

- Pai.

- Você está vivo.

- Sim pai.

- Por que sua mãe e eu só soubemos disso agora? – ele indagou alternando o olhar entre Erik e Yuri. – Foi tudo uma piada de mau gosto?

- De modo algum pai. – Yuri se adiantara para defender o irmão mais novo antes que Erik fosse obrigado a fazer o esforço de enfrentar o pai. – Erik não sabia que eu estava vivo até dias atrás, assim como eu também não sabia que ele estava vivo. – o primogênito disse abaixando o olhar.

- Eu não o acompanhei.

- Eu não voltei para casa por que pensava que Erik estava morto. – Yuri olhou para o irmão.

- E por que você pensou que seu irmão estava morto Yuri?

- Por que eu mandei que levasse ele para fora da Torre enquanto eu servia de isca para o Thanatos.

- E então?

- Nós conseguimos matar o desgraçado. – não havia orgulho na voz de Yuri ao dizer aquilo. – Mas só eu e outro companheiro sobrevivemos, nós ficamos dois dias presos na Torre até que os mercenários chegassem com o resgate.

- Prossiga.

- Demorou meses até que eu conseguisse distinguir a realidade, e muito mais até que os sacerdotes conseguissem me deixar forte o suficiente para segurar uma espada na mão. Quando eu estava saudável o suficiente para seguir viagem eu perguntei por Erik, me disseram que ele morrera na saída da Torre.

- Quem lhe disse isso?

- O mercenário que sobreviveu comigo. – Erik franziu o cenho com aquilo. – Ele se recuperou mais rápido do que eu e se encarregou de me dar as noticias.

- Depois voltamos a esta parte, ainda que Erik estivesse morto, por que você não voltou para casa?

- Eu estava arrasado e com vergonha.

- Realmente deveria estar. – o pai dissera sem nenhuma cerimônia. – Seu irmão tinha quinze anos, nem ele e muito menos você estavam preparados para uma missão como a Torre. – irônico justamente o pai dizer aquilo.

- Sim pai.

- Você foi irresponsável e covarde por não dar uma palavra para nós depois de dez anos. – Theodore Darrell continuou. – Você tem idéia do que a família sofreu com a sua perda Yuri?

- Não pai, eu sinto muito.

- Onde você estava durante todo este tempo meu filho? – fora a mãe quem perguntara com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Por que você não voltou para casa?

Yuri suspirou antes de responder.

- Eu não conseguia me perdoar pelo o que tinha acontecido na Torre. – disse. – E a idéia de que Erik estava morto era demais...

- Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – o pai repetiu a pergunta da mãe.

- Em Cômodo. – Yuri engoliu em seco dando a resposta.

- Cômodo não parece o lugar indicado para um cavaleiro deprimido e de luto pela a suposta morte do irmão.

- Eu queria esquecer tudo aquilo.

- Essa não parece ser a atitude de alguém que não conseguia se perdoar.

- Não pai.

Eliza se inclinou para tocar de leve na mão do marido. Theodore olhou para a esposa, mas não expressou nenhum sentimento com o gesto.

- Então, durante todos estes anos, você pensou que seu irmão estava morto, e por isso não voltou para casa, fazendo todos nós pensarmos que _você _estava morto.

- Sim pai.

- Estou decepcionado com você Yuri.

- Sim pai.

Um silêncio longo e tenso se seguiu até que Theodore decidiu direcionar suas palavras frias e cortantes para Erik.

- Como você soube onde seu irmão estava Erik?

Erik olhou para Maro, e ela sorriu de forma sádica para ele.

- Maro me contou depois da missão do _Senhor das Trevas_. – Erik disse com o tom de voz mais baixo e trêmulo do que o costumeiro.

- Maro? – o lorde apontou para a algoz com o um gesto com a cabeça. – Como ela sabia que Yuri era seu irmão?

- Ela não sabia. – Erik decidiu que seria melhor evitar o máximo possível que Maro respondesse alguma coisa para o pai. – Ela tinha me dito que conhecera um homem que gritava meu nome enquanto tinha pesadelos.

- E você presumiu que este homem era seu irmão.

- Ela me contou a história do resgate e eu decidi investigar sobre isso por que como todo mundo eu pensava que ninguém além daqueles que saíram depois de o Thanatos aparecer tinha sobrevivido.

- E então?

- Eu fui até a guilda dos mercenários, lá o _guillotine cross _me disse que um dos sobreviventes sumiu e o outro foi para Cômodo, de Morroc eu segui para lá e aí encontrei Yuri.

- E por que você não mandou nenhuma carta quando soube da história?

- Eu não queria fazer nenhum alarde, as chances de ser Yuri eram muito pequenas já que mais de cinqüenta pessoas foram para a Torre naquele dia.

- E você decidiu investigar uma história que há dez anos foi encerrada por conta de uma simples declaração que uma mulher lhe fez.

- Sim pai.

- Você fez bem Erik. – Aquilo fez o lorde erguer o olhar com o cenho franzido. – Se não fosse a sua determinação e sua fé, provavelmente teríamos seguido nossas vidas com o buraco que seu irmão deixara em nossa família, e ele o mesmo. – Era algo muito raro para Erik ouvir o pai elogiando algum ato seu.

- Obrigado pai. – ele respondeu depois de demorar um tempo processando as palavras.

Theodore direcionou os olhos para Maro agora. Ela não estava vestida como algoz, e isso ajudaria a amortecer um pouco as tempestades de frases duras por enquanto, mas como de praxe ela sorria de forma debochada e maldosa não estando nem um pouco intimidada com o ar severo e cheio de julgamento do chefe dos Darrell e aquilo só o irritaria mais ainda. Erik sentiu o coração acelerando como se fosse explodir dentro de seu peito.

- E você é Maro?

- Desde que eu me lembro. – ela respondeu. A resposta poderia ter sido mais cretina, o lorde decidiu que aquilo era um bom sinal.

- Como você conheceu meu filho?

- Qual deles?

- Erik.

- Trombei com ele nos Esgotos de Prontera. – ela respondeu sem hesitar.

- Foi então que você disse o que disse a ele?

- Isso mesmo.

- Por que você o disse?

- Por nenhum motivo em especial. – ela deu de ombros.

- Como você conheceu Yuri?

- Eu cuidei dele enquanto ele se recuperava na nossa guilda.

- Como você sabia que os dois eram irmãos?

- Eu não sabia, quando chegamos a Cômodo eu simplesmente fui atrás do Yuri e o levei até Erik, e aí confirmei que os dois eram irmãos. Os dois são cópias um do outro.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Estava curiosa.

- Por que você seguiu Erik até Cômodo?

- Eu não o segui, eu viajei com ele até Cômodo por que tinha coisas para fazer lá.

- Que coisas exatamente?

- Assuntos da guilda. – aquela era a forma educada que ela tinha para dizer: "não é da sua conta".

- Qual é a sua ligação como meu filho afinal de contas?

- Eu sou o sexo casual dele.

- De qual deles?

- Erik. – aquele fora o sorriso mais cretino que o lorde vira na vida. Ele não sentiu forças para fazer nada além de levar a mão à testa.

- Você serve a qual guilda?

- A dos algozes.

Theodore Darrell parou com o seu interrogatório por alguns segundos. Erik ergueu o olhar para o pai por conta do silêncio e o mesmo fez Yuri, que provavelmente também achava aquela conversa dolorosa demais para ser observada. O chefe dos Darrell olhava para Maro como se a qualquer momento fosse enfiar uma lança no peito dela.

- Então você é _uma algoz_ que faz sexo casualmente com o meu segundo filho, que cuidou do meu primeiro e que acabou sendo o motivo inicial pelo qual os dois se encontraram e resolveram um mal entendido que durava dez anos.

- Com certeza. – Maro respondeu.

O pai de Erik ponderou um pouco.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que Erik já é um homem. – o pai dissera. – E pela sua participação em toda essa história confusa, eu posso perdoar Erik por ter trago uma vadia assassina para dentro da minha casa.

- Pai! – Erik exclamou imediatamente em defesa da algoz, mas Maro não pareceu ter sido afetada pelo insulto, ao contrário ela soltara um risinho divertido e encarou Theodore Darrell com um olhar desafiador.

- Eu já matei homens por terem me chamado de coisas mais leves do que vadia assassina. – ela sorriu. – Mas como você é pai do Erik, eu posso perdoá-lo e não arrancar sua cabeça do seu pescoço.

- Seria preciso muita coragem para isso, _menina_.

- Pergunte a qualquer um dos seus três filhos se eu tenho "coragem" o suficiente para fazê-lo Theodore. – ela disse. – Ou melhor, me chame de vadia de novo e todos nós vamos descobrir.

Erik viu todas as suas esperanças de ter um relacionamento normal com Maro diante de sua família serem destruídas e assassinadas cruelmente. Por um único segundo, com Yuri de volta a família, Erik pensou que o pai o deixaria em paz, ou o perdoaria, pelo fato de ele estar apaixonado por uma algoz.

* * *

><p><em>Obrigada por ler :3<em>


	18. O Filho Mentiroso

**O Filho Mentiroso**

_**Castelo de Prontera **_

- Bom isso foi um completo desastre. – Erik disse andando de um lado para o outro no antigo quarto do irmão.

- Do que você está falando Erik? – Yuri disse esticado na própria cama com o rosto virado para o teto.

- O pai disse que você é um covarde e chamou a Maro de vadia. – Erik se sentou ao lado de Yuri e se esticou encarando o teto do mesmo modo que ele, como ambos costumavam fazer quando eram crianças.

- É só o nosso pai sendo ele mesmo Erik. – Yuri respondeu de modo preguiçoso. – Daqui alguns anos eles conseguirá ficar na mesma sala que ela sem insultá-la abertamente.

- Eu não estou falando da Maro. – Erik deu de ombros. – Eu já imaginava que ele iria dizer algo do tipo por ela ser uma algoz, e Maro foi até educada com ele para os padrões dela, mas mesmo depois de dez anos achando que você está morto ele não é capaz de segurar a língua antes de te chamar de covarde.

- É o nosso pai sendo ele mesmo. – Yuri repetiu. – Não importa, eu acredito que no fundo ele esteja mais feliz por estarmos todos em casa do que decepcionado comigo.

- Nós não temos certeza sobre essa informação Yuri.

Yuri sorriu para o irmão mais novo e fechou os olhos suspirando profundamente.

- Estamos em casa Erik.

- Sim nós estamos Yuri.

X

Surpreendentemente alguém naquela família fora sensível o suficiente para tirar Anne da igreja de Prontera, provavelmente fora Eliza Darrell. Anne era bem aceita tanto por Theodore como por Eliza, já que ela fora criada junto com Erik, e desde que se lembra Erik suspeitava que a doce noviça de quinze anos que viajava com eles era perdidamente apaixonada pelo cavaleiro de armadura reluzente que era Yuri Darrell. Quando Anne chegou ao castelo Erik comprovou suas suspeitas.

Ela ainda não era suma-sacerdotisa, vestia as roupas de noviça, que pareciam inadequadas naquele corpo esbelto e sedutor. Anne chegara ao castelo ofegante e com a tez avermelhada como se tivesse corrido todo o percurso da igreja até o castelo. O sorriso que ela deu quando viu os dois irmãos Darrell treinando no pátio do castelo, os dois que antes ela via treinando quando era uma noviça de quinze anos, foi o sorriso mais lindo que Erik viu na vida.

- É você mesmo Yuri... – ao contrário dos pais, Anne não precisou tocar o rosto de Yuri para acreditar que ele estava ali. A fé dos servos de Deus era fascinante.

Yuri envolveu Anne em um abraço bem apertado que a futura suma-sacerdotisa deve ter considerado uma benção, por vários motivos. Ela derramava lágrimas dos olhos verdes e bonitos, mas o sorriso no seu rosto chamava toda a atenção, Erik nunca a vira tão feliz, nunca mesmo.

Anne também lhe dera um abraço, um cheio de gratidão e admiração. Não era a mesma coisa para Erik abraçar Anne depois de ter conhecido Maro.

X

Theodore Darrell não pensava que as refeições eram momentos de família. Ao contrário, ele achava que todas elas eram momentos para discutir assuntos importantes. Por isso as crianças não comiam na mesa dos adultos. Era a primeira vez que Erik se sentava para comer na mesma mesa que o pai desde que ele saíra de casa para se tornar um lorde, a sensação de realização era algo inegável.

- Sua algoz não vem para o desjejum Erik? – Theodore Darrell perguntou enquanto todos se serviam.

Estavam lá além de o pai a mãe e Erik, Yuri, Anne e o irmão mais novo de Theodore Ivan Darrell, o tio Ivan, que acabara de voltar de missão e parecia estar radiante e alegre com a lividez de Yuri. Surpreendentemente Ian também estava na mesa dos adultos, provavelmente Theodore queria comer com todos os filhos pelo menos uma vez na vida, sentado à esquerda do pai que estava sentado em uma ponta da mesa. Ian estava entre Theodore e Yuri, e sentado do outro lado de Yuri estava Anne. No lado oposto da mesa, Erik se sentava a direita do pai, havia um lugar vago entre ele e o tio Ivan, provavelmente destinado a Maro, um toque de sensibilidade naquela casa. A mãe sentava na outra ponta da mesa, de frente para o marido.

- Eu não sei pai, ela tem o hábito de desaparecer sem nenhuma explicação.

- Como todos os outros da raça dela eu suponho. – retrucou o patriarca dos Darrell.

- Os guardas me disseram que ela é uma jovem muito bonita Erik. – o tio disse amigavelmente. Tio Ivan era o oposto do irmão mais velho. Erik agradeceu para o tio com os olhos e apenas sorriu.

- Então Erik também trouxe a algoz? – Anne perguntou apenas para Yuri, mas as palavras pareceram sair altas demais e cheias de surpresa demais.

- Você a conhece Anne?

- Sim senhor... – Anne abaixou o olhar imediatamente. – Ela...

As portas da sala foram abertas subitamente com um baque interrompendo a fala de Anne, e Maro em toda a sua beleza entrou por elas sorrindo como o diabo sorriria. Ela não precisou parar para perceber que seu lugar era ao lado de Erik, e se sentou como se já fosse intima daquela casa e daquela família há anos.

- Desculpem o atraso, estava no mercando ficando mais rica. – a algoz disse se servindo do chá que havia em um bule próximo. Ela puxou do bolso do vestido um envelope lacrado com o selo de Juno e o entregou a Erik. – Como eu tinha te dito.

Erik ficou satisfeito por Maro ter sido atenciosa em se preocupar com as cartas dele antes que algum lacaio do pai colocasse as mãos nelas e dar a Theodore uma oportunidade para interferir nos próximos passos de sua jornada, e ficou satisfeito por Maro ter interceptado justo _aquela _carta. Mas preferiria que a algoz a tivesse entregado quando ambos estivessem a sós.

- Uma carta de Juno Erik?

- Sim pai. – o lorde respondeu tristonho e um tanto irritado enquanto rompia o lacre do envelope e lia a mensagem mesmo sabendo o que ela dizia.

- Do que se trata?

- De uma missão que a guilda dos sábios me deu.

- E a missão é secreta por acaso?

- Não pai, provavelmente o senhor recebeu a mesma carta. – Erik a colocou sobre a mesa para que o pai pudesse bisbilhotar a vontade. – Querem que eu vá para Juno.

- Isto está completamente fora de questão. – o chefe dos Darrell disse. – Seu irmão precisa de você aqui.

- Para que eu precisaria do Erik aqui pai? – Yuri se intrometeu imediatamente.

- Você vai precisar do apoio do seu irmão quando assumir o comando da cavalaria.

- Eu não vou assumir o comando da cavalaria.

Todos, até Ian, entenderam a gravidade nas palavras de Yuri e pararam de comer para observar atentamente a reação do chefe dos Darrell.

- Você não vai?

- Não pai.

- E o que você pretende fazer enquanto está em Prontera Yuri? Comer e dormir o dia inteiro?

- Eu vou para Juno com Erik.

- E por que você faria isso?

- Eu vou iniciar meu treinamento de lorde.

Um silêncio perturbador tomou conta da mesa. Theodore Darrell fez a mesma expressão que faria se estivesse prestes a cuspir todo o sangue que tinha no corpo. Erik não gostaria de estar na pele de Yuri agora.

- Lorde?

- Sim pai.

- Você pretende se tornar um lorde?

- Sim pai.

- Você pretende abandonar o legado da sua família apenas por uma armadura mais vistosa?

- Isso mesmo pai, lordes são apenas cavaleiros com armaduras mais vistosas. – Yuri disse ironicamente.

- Erik amadureceu muito depois que se tornou lorde. – Anne interveio sabendo que Theodore não iria gritar, pelo menos não imediatamente, com ela. – Ele aprendeu muitas coisas no treinamento, e fez um trabalho maravilhoso em Glast Heim, não foi Maro?

Maro, que estava pouco se lixando para aquela conversa até tocarem no nome dela, imediatamente parou de comer morangos e olhou Anne como se a noviça transcendental tivesse enterrado uma adaga em seu estomago.

- Foi o que eu ouvi... – ela disse fuzilando Anne com os olhos. A serva de Deus soltou um suspiro implorando desculpas a Maro com o olhar.

- Como assim você ouviu?! Você estava lá. – claro que aquilo fora Ian quem dissera. Erik viu os dedos de Maro se apertando no cabo da faca que ela estava usando.

- Não, eu não estava rapaz... – ela disse sorrindo de forma assassina.

- Estava sim! – Erik também fuzilou Ian com os olhos, mas o irmão mais novo o ignorou. – Você apareceu dizendo que estava passando eu me lembro!

- Como é que você se lembra de algo se você nem estava lá Ian?! – fora Erik quem dissera.

- Mas eu estava!

Eliza Darrell desviou os olhos para Erik imediatamente.

- Você levou o seu irmão para Glast Heim meu filho?!

Erik levou a mão a testa e abaixou o olhar.

- Você levou um espadachim de doze anos para Glast Heim Erik? – a pergunta saiu dos lábios do pai.

- Eu não levei Ian para Glast Heim, ele nos seguiu escondido até lá.

- Você deveria cuidar do seu irmão Erik. – a mãe disse.

- E eu cuidei, ele está bem aqui!

- Convenhamos que Erik foi muito mais competente nesse quesito do que Yuri. – fora Theodore quem alfinetou. Erik não soube na hora, mas até Maro achou a frase uma crueldade do pai dos Darrell.

- Quando eu fui para a Torre eu não era um lorde de vinte e cinco anos no topo da profissão e nem tinha uma algoz para livrar o meu da reta. – Yuri respondeu, Maro quase chorou com o fato de Yuri ter confirmado sua presença lá.

- Erik era muito mais jovem que você e demorou anos de treino intensivo para se tornar um lorde. Seu lugar é em Prontera, com sua família.

- Eu tenho vinte e oito anos pai a maioria dos cavaleiros, bons cavaleiros, que conhecemos só colocaram a armadura depois dos trinta. E depois, eu posso escolher pela armadura de lorde assim como Erik.

- Erik não é o filho mais velho.

- E por isso ele tem o direito de fazer o que quiser como o adulto que ele é e eu sou obrigado a te obedecer pelo resto da minha vida por ter nascido primeiro? – Erik não se lembrava desse lado ousado e petulante do irmão mais velho para com o pai. O Yuri de dezoito anos que Erik se lembrava ficaria furioso, mas seguiria as ordens do pai.

- Você tem um compromisso com essa família.

- Eu tenho um compromisso com a minha espada e com o meu dever.

- Antes de ser cavaleiro você é o filho mais velho dessa família.

- O senhor tem três filhos...

- E um deles é um moleque e o outro me fez passar pelo desgosto de vê-lo vestindo a armadura de lorde. – Maro discretamente apertou a mão de Erik entre os dedos por debaixo da mesa como se estivesse dizendo para ele não se importar com toda aquela merda que saia da boca do pai. – Pelo o que você fez com essa família Yuri, você nos deve a sua fidelidade e obediência.

- Eu não fiz nada com essa família, e não devo nada para ninguém aqui além da "vadia assassina" e da "raça dela" que me manteve vivo quando eu saí daquele inferno, que o _senhor _me obrigou a entrar, e do Erik que me encontrou depois de todo o mundo ter desistido e me julgado como morto. – Yuri se levantou. – Eu nasci para me tornar um lorde e é isso que eu vou ser, não importa o que o senhor acha.

- Eu te proíbo.

- O senhor não pode me proibir nada.

- Posso como seu pai e como seu líder de guilda.

- Então arranque minha armadura e me deserde. – Yuri disse enquanto se retirava. – Eu não preciso do dinheiro dessa família e daqui alguns meses eu não vou precisar mais da armadura de cavaleiro. – o primogênito dos Darrell bateu as portas atrás de si depois que saiu pisando forte da sala.

Erik nunca admirou tanto Yuri como agora.

X

- Isso foi um completo desastre não foi? – Maro perguntou retoricamente.

- Foi só meu pai sendo meu pai. – Erik respondeu esticado em sua cama enquanto encarava o teto.

- Eu admito que Yuri teve bolas para enfrentar o velho daquela forma. – ela disse se sentando na beirada da cama.

- Ele teve mais bolas do que eu tive quando decidi me tornar um lorde. – Erik se virou para ela. – Eu roubei dos cofres toda a minha herança e fugi de casa no dia seguinte.

Maro soltou um risinho e tocou levemente os cabelos do lorde.

- Qual é o problema do seu pai com lordes?

- Nenhum. – Erik estalou a língua. – Na época em que eu mandei uma carta para ele dizendo que ia trocar a armadura de cavaleiro por uma de lorde, todos nós pensávamos que Yuri estava morto e por isso sobrava pra mim a herança da cavalaria de Prontera. – Erik se virou para ficar de frente para Maro e apoiou a cabeça com a mão. – O problema é que lordes são lordes e cavaleiros são cavaleiros, e como lorde eu não poderia ditar ordens na guilda dos cavaleiros. Assim como o líder dos mercenários não pode mandar em você.

- E o velho quer que a cavalaria fique na família.

- Meu pai já perdeu um de três. – Erik disse. – Se Yuri se tornar um lorde a única esperança dele será Ian.

- Ou seja, chega de comando da cavalaria para família Darrell. – Maro encarou o teto. – Seu irmão pretende ir para Juno para iniciar o treinamento de lorde, foi isso o que ele disse ao seu pai, mas será que é a verdade?

Erik franziu o cenho.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você demorou dois anos para se tornar um lorde e mais cinco para adquirir a força que tem. – Maro explicou. – Eu demorei quatro anos para conseguir o ápice da força de um algoz, quando você reinicia o treino deve abrir mão de tudo o que aprendeu, todas as habilidades para começar novamente mais forte. – Ela olhou para Erik. – Se Yuri fosse para Juno e iniciasse o treinamento, ele iria se colocar ao nível de um aprendiz agora, e demoraria anos até que ele estivesse pronto para assumir a armadura de lorde.

- E então?

- Ele disse a você que pretendia ir a Torre. – a algoz sorriu. – E disse ao seu pai que queria se tornar um lorde, ele pode fazer uma ou outra, mas não as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Yuri não quis admitir para o meu pai que iria para a Torre... – o lorde balançou a cabeça. – O pai não pode me impedir de pisar naquele lugar, mas ele pode barrar Yuri e pode jogá-lo numa prisão se meu irmão desobedecesse.

- Ele deve ter motivos muito fortes para querer voltar para o lugar que quase o matou no passado. – o lorde teve de concordar que Yuri não era tão arrogante assim para querer voltar para a Torre apenas para acertar as contas com o Thanatos.

Erik se sentou sobre a cama e ponderou tudo o que ocorrera até agora, e uma sensação estranha e desconfortável invadiu sua mente.

- Naquela noite, em Comodo, Yuri disse que essa história não era apenas uma falha de comunicação. – Erik olhou para Maro. – E perguntou a você quem é o atual _guillotine cross_.

Maro estava silenciosa e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela não estava sorrindo de forma falsa, estava séria acompanhando o raciocínio de Erik.

- Yuri disse que foi o mercenário que estava com ele que comunicou a minha morte, mas por que diabos disseram que eu estava morto? Eu duvido que os mercenários não tivessem recebido a mensagem dos sobreviventes. – Erik segurou as mãos de Maro e a fez se sentar a frente dele. – Alguém inventou isso para atingir o Yuri, alguém não queria que ele voltasse para casa, que conhecesse o meu irmão o suficiente para saber que ele iria se condenar para sempre se eu tivesse morrido naquele dia na Torre de Thanatos.

- Erik...

- Ele disse que foi um mercenário quem sobreviveu com ele... E Yuri quis lutar com você sem nenhum motivo aparente... – o lorde apertou as mãos de Maro como se quisesse segurá-la, impedi-la de sair de perto dele.

- Maro... _Quem é o guillotine cross?_

* * *

><p><em> Obrigada por ler :3<em>

X


End file.
